End Of Days
by Lazarus163
Summary: This story is set off cannon season 11. Buffy and Dean had met three years ago. The brothers got a case in Washington that reunited Dean and Buffy. Amara wants Dawn for some unknown reason. Can Buffy and Dean save her in time? Subcategories: Agnst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort
1. Only The Beginning

Taking a turn she breathed a sigh of relief. Sunlight. Sweet, beautiful, sunlight. She felt as it warmed her skin, which felt cold and achy.

"Well... If it isn't Buffy Summers." Buffy whipped around, her eyes fell on a man in a suit and trench coat. He was short maybe and inch or two taller than her not to mention pudgy. What bothered her was the power the seemed to flow off him in waves. His eyes flashed red,

"What are you?" She asked, readying herself for a fight. He chuckled,

"Come now, you know the answer." She took a deep breath,

"Demon," she spat out.

"Ding, ding, ding," he said with a smile. "As you can tell, I am not the type of demon you are used to facing."

"You'd be wrong there," she thought back to a couple months ago when Dawn was possessed. "What do you want with a Slayer, Crowley?" He just chuckled and with the snap of his fingers she went unconscious.

"Slayers," he tsked.

* * *

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Sam and Dean sat on their computers, sitting around a table in the main room of The Men Of Letters building.

"Dean, check this out. 34 year old Buffy Summers went missing in Washington state. She was last seen by her best friend Willow." He showed him the article. "Witnesses around the area say they smelled sulfur." Dean's hand clenched as he looked at the picture.

"Sammy we know her. Remember? Three years ago we were working that case in Maine?" Sam thought for a minute,

"She's a Slayer. Dean, a low level demon couldn't have gotten the jump on a Slayer."

"Pack a bag, Sam. We're going to Washington."

* * *

Willow sat by the window of her house. Kennedy sat next to her holding her hand.

"We'll get her back Wills."

"Baby, Buffy has never gotten kidnapped." Dawn walked in and looked at the two of them.

"Are you not doing anything?" She asked, her voice shrill.

"Dawnie, we are doing everything we can. Whoever has Buffy is powerful." Willow said,

"You are the most powerful witch in the world! You have to do something." Dawn begged, Willow got up and hugged her.

"We will get her back Dawnie." Willow promised, she was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it she came face to face with a tall man. He was 6'4", dark brown eyes and hair.

"Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Yeah?" Willow said, he took out a badge, it was FBI.

"I'm Agent Daltrey, I've come to ask you a few questions about your friend." Willow nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Dawnie, can you and Kennedy go see Giles for me?"

"But Willow, I-" Dawn was cut off when Willow pointed at her face.

"Resolve face," is all she said. Dawn grumbled, Kennedy practically dragged her out. "Do you want anything? Coffee?" She asked, Sam shook his head. Willow nodded and sat down.

"So, uh, the police report said you were the last one who had seen her. Where were you?" Willow sighed, she couldn't very well say looking for a demon.

"We were walking and she saw a kitten run into an old tunnel. Down by Knower Road." Willow said, she used her best acting skills and summoned tears. She knew Buffy was okay, but if the FBI thought they needed to be involved then she needed to sell the situation. "Please. She is my best friend, she has been since 1997."

"Thank you..."

"Willow," she said quietly. Her head snapped up and her eyes turned white. "Get behind me," she ordered.

"Sam Winchester," the man sneered.

"You are incredibly stupid coming here." Willow said, Sam wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never felt so much power from a witch.

"Oh please, what do you think you can do to me?" Willow narrowed her eyes. Sam watched in amazement as the demon inside the person was destroyed from a single glance. The meat suit fell to the ground. "You're one of the Hunter brothers Buffy was talking about a few years ago."

Sam managed a nod,

"Yo-your'e a witch." Sam stuttered, Willow nodded. He took a knife out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Willow screamed, "I'm not one of those witches. I don't kill people."

* * *

Dean parked the Impala. He was in the right place, he was sure of that. Dean stalked towards the entrance of the old tunnel. He could smell sulfur, he took his gun out of his waist band and fished a flashlight out of his pocket. Walking slowly in he gasped. It was covered in demonic runes.

There was fresh blood on the ground and a skinned kitten. As he shined his light around he noticed a symbol that looked like a lock and key. He took out a pocket knife and slit his palm before pressing it against it. The tunnel rumbled and the marking began to glow like fire. The walls parted and Dean was met with a dark corridor. He walked in slowly,

"Son of bitch," he grumbled when the walls slammed shut. Pointing his light ahead he pressed on. Listening for anything. When he heard someone screaming he flattened himself against a wall.

* * *

"So, Buffy," Crowley began. Buffy was chained to the ceiling. There was a little girl watching everything unfold. She was no more than five and seemed to be enjoying the spectacle of torture. "You know why I've brought you here." Buffy but her cheek when he slowly moved his index finger downward, making a large cut across the side of her cheek.

"You are not getting your hands on Dawn." She growled, "you'd also be stupid to go up against Willow." She did have a point, Willow could very well be the one witch in the world to actually kill him. Rowena had nothing on the young witch.

"Be that as it may... I may be able to make you... Agreeable." He looked at the young girl, "Amara, sweetie. Are you hungry?" She nodded enthusiastically, he motioned his head at Buffy. The restraints lowered until she was writhing reach of the child.

The minute the child touched her Buffy felt blissful. Then she felt a strange sensation I'm her body.

"I can't take it uncle Crowley." Amara said, "something won't let me."

"Bullocks." Dean watched as Crowley made another cut and another scream tore out of her.

"Crowley!" He bellowed,

"Dean," Crowley clicked his tongue and chuckled, "what do you want with the Slayer?" Dean shot Crowley in the for head. Amara was transfixed on him. Thanfully, the king of hell was down for the count. Dean managed to get the shackles off and carried Buffy out. Amara just glared at his retreating form.

"Hey, long time no see." Buffy said quietly,

"We gotta stop meeting like this Sweetheart."

"That little girl tried to eat my soul." Buffy felt light headed and extremely nauseous. She had lost too much blood. "I don't feel so good." Is all she said before passing out, Dean cursed.

"Hold on," he begged. He put her bloody all against the door and it opened.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam asked picking up his phone, he and Willow had been talking. "I'll be there soon." Sam hung up, he explained everything to Willow and they both rushed out. Hoping in Willow's car she floored it. Breaking several speed laws to get to the hospital.

"Buffy Summers," Willow said. When the receptionist told them they headed in that direction. They saw Dean standing there. Then it hit Willow as to why he was there. Buffy and Dean had been involved for a short period. They cared about each other still. Weather it was beyond friendship she didn't know and didn't care.

"How is she?" Willow asked, Dean didn't answer.

"She's doing fine. She lost a lot of blood but she's awake if you all would like to go and see her." A nurse said, Willow nodded. Willow was the first one in Buffy's room.

"Hey," Buffy croaked.

"Buff!" Willow hugged her lightly, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed, Buffy made a Blumenthal resembled a laugh.

"Yeah, it takes a lot more than that to take me down." She looked behind Willow at Dean, mouthing 'thank-you'. Dean smirked, "it's good to see you guys again." Buffy said looking between the brothers.

"What did Crowley want with you?" Dean asked

"My sister... She is this thing called the Key. Basically an orb of universe destroying energy." She said, her brows then knitted in confusion. "Who was that little girl?" She asked,

"The darkness, she goes by Amara." Sam explained,

"What's the darkness?" They explained everything that had happens the last month or so Buffy's eyes widened,

"The darkness that was here before all life?" She asked, "as in "in thhe beginning there was darkness."" Dean and Sam nodded. "Are you two stupid?!" Deans jaw dropped,

"Listen sweetheart, we-"

"Don't sweetheart me!" She snapped, "Sam, I get that you wanted to save Dean, but the world is going to be destroyed. Do you understand that?" She asked, Sam looked down at his feet. "Wills, you and Giles need to hit the books." She said, Willow nodded and rushed out. "Sam, can you let me speak to your brother for a minute?" Sam gave Dean an odd look and then walked out.

"You know, I can't believe it's been three years." Dean said, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe you didn't believe they were vampires." Buffy retorted, Dean chuckled. He walked over to Buffy and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm glad your okay," Buffy smiled.

"Uh-uh, you disappeared. You left without a single word." She said,

"I was sent to purgatory." His eyes looked haunted, "Sam told me how long I was gone. But it felt longer." He said, "look Buffy, I know I did some bad things when we were together... But I want another chance." He said, being with Buffy was different than being with Lisa. With Lisa he had used her so he didn't drown in his sorrow. With Buffy he felt... Alive, for the first time since coming back from hell.

Buffy looked down at her hands,

"You have one chance... Don't screw it up." She said, Dean smiled a very boyish smile. He leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his lips against hers once again.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere In Hell**_

Crowley sat at his thrown, grumbling to himself.

"King?" He looked up and spotted one of his most trusted,

"Ah, Kennedy."

"You look troubled M'lord," he smirked. 'M'lord,' at least some people knew common decency.

"It's nothing. Any news on Buffy?" He asked, she nodded and smirked,

"She is out of the hospital... With the Winchesters."

"Bloody hell! Still?! Of course she's with the Winchesters! Not with the other Slayers, not at home, but with the Winchesters!" Fire erupted around him, "fuck!" Kennedy took a step back.

"What do you want with Dawn anyway?" She asked tentatively. She needs Crowley had a temper, but not once had she done something to piss him off. She was careful,

"No need to be cautious. You have earned my trust completely. And it's not I who needs her, it's Amara." Kennedy nodded,

"Is Amara going to be able to do it?" Crowley smirked,

"Of course she is." Kennedy approached him and kissed him.

"Thank-you M'lord."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh! So I am putting the other Buffy Supernatural fic on the back burner. I have lost my motivation for that story :( . Anyhoo, I need to stop writing new fan fics! You can look forward to new updates in the coming weeks.**_

 _ **Kennedy, I hate her, so, so much. Tara is the only one worthy of Willow.**_

 _ **This is very off cannon season 11, there are some things that happen in this fic that happened in the show and Amara is still the main villain but that's it. So please, enjoy.**_


	2. The Mark

_It had been three_ months _since Dean had left, much to Buffy's dismay. She looked down at her abdomen._

 _"How ya doing in there baby?" She asked, about a week or so after he left she found out. At first she was terrified. But she would never, ever, consider abortion or adoption. She winced in pain and then felt warm liquid seep between her legs. "No..." She sobbed as she realized what the liquid was, it was blood._

 **At the doctors**

 _"Ms. Summers... It seems you have miscarried due to high stress." She barely even moved her head when she nodded. She was stupid, slaying and fighting while she was pregnant. She did this. It was her fault. "I am so sorry for the loss." She just got up and walked out._

Buffy was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Dean clear his throat. She hadn't realized she had started crying. She had been home three days.

"I need to tell you something." She said, her voice hitching. Dean looked at her from his position on the couch. "About a week after you left... I found out I was pregnant... I miscarried." She said quietly. Dean looked like he had been hit by truck. If he hadn't left... He was stupid, plain a simple. She was the greatest thing to ever happen in his life and him walking away lost him probably his only chance of being a father.

"If I never left this wouldn't have happened." He said quietly,

"That's bullshit and you know it. It was me. I was the one who refused to stop slaying. I put to much stress on the baby, Dean. It was my fault." She cried, "it was my fault." Dean pulled her to him and she cried.

"I'm never leaving you again, you hear me?" She nodded her head against his chest, he kissed the side of her head. Dean's phone rang, interrupting their moment. "Yeah Sammy?"

"You up for another case? Three murdered in Leominster State Forest in Massachusetts. Police report says animal attacks but all three bodies were missing their hearts." Dean looked down at Buffy. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

"I can't Sam, I'm staying with Buffy." Sam thought for a minute,

"Have her come with us." Dean didn't want any interruptions. He wanted to fix things with her, not go on some hunt.

"I'll call you back." Dean said before hanging up.

"What did Sam want?" Buffy asked, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"He wants to go check out a case in Massachusetts. I'm not gonna go." He said, Buffy gave him an odd look.

"Why?"

"I won't go unless you're are." Buffy smiled,

"I kind of need to get out of here. It would be kind of nice to work a case with you guys again. It would also give us time to catch up."

"Are you sure you can leave Dawn?"

"With Willow she's safer than anywhere else." Buffy said, "so what are we hunting?" She asked,

"Werewolves," Buffy looked panicked. "These are the type that can shift whenever and kill people. Not like Oz. Purebloods," he had met Oz. He didn't like him, not one bit, at first that is. But it turned out that Oz never shifted on the full moons and had never killed someone. He was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for Buffy's sake.

Buffy nodded, she had some run ins with this breed. They weren't nice. They had even less regard for human life than vampires. That was really saying something.

"I guess I need to go pack a bag," Buffy said. Dean nodded, she went to walk upstairs to her bedroom but turned around. She sauntered up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. She lingered for a few moments before pulling back. He cleared his throat,

"What was that for?"

"For choosing me." She said, she kissed him again before walking away. Did the woman not understand the effect she had on him still? He adjusted himself when she disappeared up the stairs. She drove him insane!

* * *

Buffy fiddled with her nails. Twenty seven hours into the car ride and she was having none of it. The Watchers Council had a private jet, but Dean refused to drive a rental.

"She'd miss me!" He said to her, the car. Not to her, the fucking car. She would swear that the only things he valued more than his own life were that car and Sam. Though she could tell she fell somewhere not that category. Whether she was slightly above the car a bellow it it was to early to tell.

Buffy felt something... Like a breeze pass over her and she suddenly wasn't in the car. She was standing in a clearing. Mountains could be seen in the distance, birds chirping, the sun beaming down on her. It was beautiful!

"You're the girl that made Dean resist me." She turned and saw a woman in a black gown. She was gorgeous. Long auburn hair, flowed down her shoulders. The other thing Buffy immediately could sense was power. Power older than the world itself, much older.

"Amara," she said. She knew to hold her tongue. This woman could obliterate her, that much she knew just by getting a sense of the power she possessed.

"I have heard of Slayers. My brother created them with some of my power." Buffy's eyes widened,

"Listen lady, I know you've been locked away for millions... Billions of years, but you need to get your facts checked." She knew that a Slayers power stemmed from the last pure demon to walk the earth.

"So is it not true that three men bestowed with the power of God tapped into my magic over twenty thousand years ago on the same spot I was locked away, tapped into my power and imbued it into a human girl?" Buffy started putting pieces together.

"Wait... Brother? God is your freaking brother?" She couldn't believe this, she wouldn't. It was too far fetched.

"You don't believe me. Yet I can feel your curiosity,"

"Keep your magic to yourself. You tried to eat my soul!" Buffy exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips.

"I would have consumed it. I would have gained your memories, your thoughts actions. In me you would have lived on." Amara said,

"Nice sales pitch lady but I'm not buying." She folded her arms across her chest, "put me back in the car." Buffy said, Amara looked perplexed.

"You do feel it, don't you? The calm? The blissful feeling?" She reached out and touched Buffy's arm and she was caught off guard. She didn't yank her arm away. "This is what I can offer. I can remake the world, in my image. People will be free of pain, of death."

Buffy had been at this game for 20 years. She could tell when someone was lying or withholding the truth.

"At what cost?" Amara's eyes widened. "See. You can't very well pull the wool over my eyes. I've been at this game a long time, so at what cost?!" Buffy snapped,

"To rebuild you have to destroy."

"And why aren't you five anymore? Am I in some bizarre reality?" Amara chuckled,

"No, this is me... Or a version of me." Her and Dean, they were all pulled to each other. There was no questioning it. She could tell the blonde Slayer felt as did Dean. "Dean bore the mark and your power is rooted in darkness... Rooted in me." Buffy then was sitting back into he Impala. Dean had pulled over and was pacing frantically outside the car.

"It has to be Amara Sam! This exactly what happened to me when the darkness hit the car." Buffy opened the door and stepped out.

"You're right. It was," Dean breathed a massive sigh of relief. She explained to them everything, emphasizing on the fact that Amara said she was God's sister. She also told them about what she said, about the Slayers power.

"Are you saying that you are a part of her?" Sam asked,

"I didn't believe her at first but she touched my arm... I felt peace and bliss... And longing, like something deep inside me wanted out." She couldn't think of any other way to explain it.

"She said the same thing to me. That we were drawn to each other." Dean said in distaste,

"Look, that's a problem for another day. We have a good day and half in that car. So let's go save some lives!"

* * *

Buffy woke up to Dean holding her hand. She must be fallen asleep at some point after switching with Sam at a rest stop. She didn't bother to move her hand, they passed through a set of lights.

"Where are we?" She asked,

"A small town in Massachusetts called Westminster." He said, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Where was this Dean the last time we were together?" She asked,

"That Dean was a douche." Sam was dead asleep in the back.

"What's on the agenda?"

"We are going to the motel to catch some shut eye." He said, "Sammy!" Dean bellowed, Buffy smacked his arm.

"You are so rude." She said as Sam shot up his hand clutching a hunting knife.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" Buffy asked as he pulled into the motel.

"The entire time we're here. The park is maybe fifteen minutes from here." Buffy nodded, when they arrived Buffy took out her wallet.

"Two rooms, all singles," the man nodded.

"Why did you get to singles?" Sam asked, not that he cared.

"Dean's staying with me." She said with a shrug. She handed Sam his key and then Dean followed her to their room. Opening up the door he was surprised. Yeah it was a small town motel, but it was nicer than the ones he had stayed at.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Buffy said, she went into the bathroom. As soon as she stepped underneath the warm water she couldn't help but moan. Her muscles were sore. Sitting in car for more than nine hours a day seemed to do they to you. Especially this day, she had spent over ten hours in the car without a break to even stretch her legs.

Turning off the water she stepped out. She slipped into a tank top and shorts before going to lie down. Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed with a beer. She breathed in the sight of him. He was shirtless, in a pair of sweatpants. His perfectly chiseled abs and chest made her mouth water. Dean caught her staring,

"Like what you see, sweetheart?"

"You know I do." She said, she crawled on the bed and laid her head against the pillow. Just thought of sleeping in his arms again made her so, incredibly happy. Then she felt longing in her heart. For the ebay she lost. Their baby, if he had stayed would they still be together? She knew she would've passed the torch to Faith once she hit month five. The Dean she saw before her was different, more mature than the one she had known three years ago. He would have given up hunting for that life with her.

She couldn't stop the tears. It was always an empty place in her heart that she wasn't sure would eve be filled. That baby was the happiest surprise of her life.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, she shook her head.

"Thinking about what could have been." She said honestly, "what it would have been like to settle down with you, to have that baby..." She couldn't believe it had been three years, three long years since that horrible day. Willow, Dawn and Xander were the only ones who knew. Not even Giles had known she was pregnant.

Dean set the beer down and laid down. He pulled her right in his arms.

"You're not the only one thinking about it." He said, in all honesty the idea appealed to him. Finally giving up the life that had brought him nothing but pain and loss. Finally just letting go of that life, to be with Buffy. He would've been ecstatic to find out he was going to be a father, even after that situation a couple years ago where he was one. That had been the hardest decision of his life.

"I can tell you one thing, if I was around then you wouldn't have set a foot outside your house to go patrol." He told her, Buffy smiled.

"I think I needed that. I fucked up Dean, I really fucked up. It hurts in my heart to think of what could have been. That baby that life... Do you think we will ever have that?" She asked, "even if we don't work out. Do you think we will have that?" She had been thinking about retiring... There were certain factors at play, a scary one was the fact that she as again slower than her friends. Sure she was actually aging but it was slow. She still looked like she was in her early twenties when the rest of them looked their age. Except Willow, yet she had feeling Willow would outlive them all.

"I hope so, I hope one day all this messed up shit won't apply to me." He said, he kissed Buffy on the lips. "Why don't you try get some rest gorgeous, big day tomorrow." Buffy snuggled closer against him and soon she drifted off to sleep. The one thought on her mind was Dawn.

* * *

Buffy found herself again in the same place Amara took her last time.

"Really? I've been stuck in a car for a combined time of two days and I am trying to sleep. What do you want?" Buffy asked, her voice dripping with anger. She then glared at Amara, "what do you want with Dawn?"

"Only to meet her. It has been eons since in have talked we with my sister." Buffy's eyes widened in shock as a look of utter disbelief crossed her face.

"No... You see, she's my sister." Buffy growled,

"Dawn is, but the Key isn't. I am darkness, God is light and Elaure is neutral. She is the balance to us as light is to dark." Buffy's head was spinning.

"You will not get near her!" Buffy seethed,

"And you really think you can stop me?" Amara scoffed, "you?" Buffy punched her as hard as she could and much to her surprise Amara's head rolled with the punch.

"Wow, I can hurt you."

"Only because you possess some of my power. But sooner or later regardless of what you have that is also mine will not matter." She took a step towards Buffy, nothing menacing just a simple step. "Think about it, Buffy. You're smart. So were those monks. It will only be fitting that they sent Elore to you seeing as you are made from me."

"Would you stop saying that!" Buffy snapped, Amara reached out and grabbed her wrist. She then stumbled backward.

"That would explain why you are so bitter." She saw everything Dean and Buffy had been talking about.

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Buffy said coldly, "or so help me God I will find a way to kill you." Amara laughed,

"You can't," she said. "We will see each other again soon Buffy."

Buffy woke up gasping. At least it was dream. Then she felt pain from the wrist that she had used to punch Amara. Dean shot up in bed and looked around. He had his gun in his hands.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he noticed the bruising on her right hand.

"Amara, I punched her." Buffy grumbled,

"Sweetheart your hand is broken."

"Son of bitch!" She yelled when he put a tiny bit of pressure on it.

Two and half hours later they were back from the emergency room. The manager at the front desk gave her a curious look. She smirked and kissed Dean hard on the mouth and grabbed his crotch. The manager just looked away, Buffy smiled. Dean was speechless. He was so hard it hurt. They returned to their room. He was going to have to take care of his wood pronto.

"Dean," Buffy said. A mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked him over and saw the bulge. She pulled him to her and kissed him fervently. Her left arm wrapped around his neck.

"Buffy," he growled. She pulled back, "we can't. You're on pain killers, it's wrong." He stopped himself, "so I am going to go take care of this." He said pointing down to his crotch. She let out a whimper of protest. She does want this though. But he was right. They probably shouldn't rush things. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She laid back down, fiddling with her splint. It was a hairline fracture, they said a cast would only make worse because it was so small. So they gave her a three day script for vicodin and sent her back. She was out like a light by the time Dean was finished.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and an assortment of other breakfast foods made Buffy feel like she as back in Sunnydale with her mom. Every Saturday morning Joyce would make a huge breakfast like this.

"Mmm... What time is it?" She asked sitting up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"11:30," Sam said taking a bite of a bagel. Dean walked over to her an handed her an iced coffee and a to go container. She opened it and looked at the French toast and bacon.

"Blueberry iced coffee with two shots of espresso and sour dough French toast. I also did remember to get you," he handed her a blueberry muffin.

"How do you still remember?" He shrugged, Buffy smiled happily as began to eat. It had been a long while since she had food this good. It made her nostalgic for when her and Dean were living together. Dean was a good cook. And they had been happy, though she wasn't happy about the way Dean had approached it.

"How long were you guys together before?" Sam asked,

"Two months." Buffy said,

"You mean, the two month period of time where my brother completely disappeared?" Sam asked, sending Dean an accusing glare. That was why Buffy was upset about it. He had completely cut ties from his family for two months. His only living family.

Dean just continued to eat, ignoring Sam's "bitch face." When finished she decided to try and shower. Which she barely managed to do. "It's safe to take the splint off to shower," they said. "Keep it against your body," they said. They didn't mention the the lack of support hurt like a bitch. Buffy had a high pain tolerance. But for some reason this injury hurt pretty bad. She had her right arm dislocated by some vamp bitch in college, didn't hurt as bad as this. She had been stabbed and tortured but for some reason this hurt worse.

She she looked down at her hand she screamed. Dean came rushing in, not caring that she was naked. She turned off the water and he tossed her towel. She dressed quickly, regretting not putting her splint on.

She sat down at the table and showed them the mark that had appeared on her hand.

"I can't find anything about it." Sam said, Dean cursed and Buffy responded with,

"This looks old. Older than Mesopotamian old." Dean just shook his head, "look we can deal with this at another time. We have some werewolves to kill." Buffy said, Dean didn't look to happy about this. "Ill be fine." She said, there was no use in arguing with her.

"The park is open so we won't need to make you a fake badge." Buffy nodded, she remembered one of the stunts Dean had pulled the first month they were living together. They went to work a case in Arkansas and he pulled out a fake badge, that looked to real for its own good. She had Watchers Council credentials.

"You know, one call to Giles and boom, no more criminal record. Not to mention with the Watchers Council you wouldn't need a fake badge." She had told him, he didn't care. A man stuck in his ways. They all dressed and set out. Buffy was the first out of the car. Sam pointed them down a trail. As they were walking Buffy reached out with her senses. She didn't feel anything supernatural.

"I don't feel anything. Nothing supernatural, nothing at all really." That's when a little boy came rushing out the woods. His eyes were wide with panic and his clothes were tattered and stained with blood. He had a large bruise on the side of his head.

"You have to help them!" He screeched,

"Hey," Buffy said in a calm voice, "what did you see." He told them about the "bad men" who had his parents in a cave. He told them about their eyes and their claws.

"Buffy, take him out of here." Dean said,

"No, I need to go with. Ill catch up though." She kissed him hastily before leading the small child out of the woods. She could tell he was in early stages of shock. "What's your name?" She asked,

"Jack," Buffy nodded.

"I want you to just keep walking okay? Someone will see you. I'm gonna go save your parents." She turned and ran back. She caughtght up to Sam and Dean five minutes later and she felt her stomach lurch at the sight in front of her.

 _Remember me, Slayer?_ Was written on a tree in blood. Flies were buzzing around it and all Buffy could smell was death. He knees felt week, she was sure she was going to faint.

"It's that way." Buffy said, pointing off to their right. Dean put and arm around her and she leaned into him, trying to stay upright.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't explain it, now that she was drawing closer to the cave her senses were on full overdrive. She felt like she couldn't breathe. And what did the wolves want with her? How did they know she was coming? Something seriously wasn't adding up.

"I... I don't know." She answered truthfully, "I have a bad feeling though."

'How right you are,' a man thought from a distance. Then it was in sheer horror he realized she was with the Winchesters. Yet there were six of them versus the three of them.

* * *

As soon as Buffy stepped inside the cave she felt sick. There was dark magic surrounding it. Not to mention the stench of werewolf hung in the air. As they pressed forward she paid no mind to where she was going, just following the narrow beam of light that came from her flashlight.

She felt her foot sink through something and she stopped as she felt liquid drench her foot. She pulled her foot out of the stomach cavity of toddler. As the situation set in she puked, every single bit of breakfast lost.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Sam asked, that's when he saw what had happened. Buffy was hysterical. She had seen enough dath in her time as the Slayer that she should be desensitized. But when kids were involved... It explained a lot, the amount of magic that was inside the cave could only be obtained by sacrificing the innocent, the pure. Nothing was as pure as a child.

She couldn't stop as more sobs escaped her. Something was seriously wrong. She had never been this distraught.

"Buffy!" Dean exclaimed, she barely had time to dodge the swipe of claws at her chest. Her reflexes kicked in and she began to fend off the werewolf. She got the upper hand and snapped its neck. She went bit overboard when she stabbed her pocket knife into its neck, again and again.

"Buffy, hey." Dean said softly, she looked down at her hands. They were splattered in blood. She didn't know what was wrong with her. He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "What's wrong?" She didn't speak, she felt like she physically couldn't. Her eyes burned with tears as she felt radiating pain in her hand.

"We have to keep moving." Buffy said quietly. Her hand hurt like bitch and she felt a burning sensation where the mark was. Dean exchanged glances with Sam. Sam nodded and mouthed "go."

"In taking you out of here." Buffy didn't protest. When they got to the entrance Sam turned back. "I'm going back in, sit tight." Buffy just nodded. She took out a water bottle from her backpack and dumbed the water on her bloodied hands, washing it away.

She then looked around her. Time had stopped, quite literally. Sam was frozen in place.

"Hi Buffy," Buffy looked to her right and saw Tara sitting next to her on the downed log.

"Hey," Buffy said. "Why are you here? And please don't think I'm not glad to see you. It's just..."

"I'm dead." Tara said, "what you're feeling... It's all for a reason. One you will find out soon." Tara looked up to the sky and smiled, "it feels nice to have the sun on my skin again.

"How are you here?" Tara smiled,

"You have a lot of people in higher places, Buff. When I died The Powers recognized my purity."

"You're one of them." Buffy concluded, her mind was a rush with a plethora of thoughts and feelings.

"I-I gotta g-go." Tara stuttered, Buffy just nodded.

"Buffy, be careful." Time unfroze, Buffy looked around. Sam was completely oblivious to what had happened. Buffy just sat there, staring off into space. _What you are feeling... It's all for a reason._ Tara's words relayed in her head.

* * *

Dawn was about to get in her car when she grasped and let a shrill scream. Opening her eyes she was in a clearing. There was a woman with her and Dawn felt a sense of familiarity.

"Elaure," the woman said. Dawn grasped the side of her head.

"Amara," her voice was now disembodied. "How are you free?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" Her brows were ruffled in confusion,

"Of course I am happy to see you sister. Yet you were imprisoned for eons. How are you free?" Amara sighed,

"Dean Wicnhester and his brother released me."

"My Vessles sister's boyfriend?" Amara nodded, Elaure/Dawn turned around and looked out on the world. "This is beautiful. Is this what you would have created if brother never locked you away?"

"It is, I suppose I have you to thank for me being stuck for so long." Her voice was riddled with animosity,

"You were not the only one who was locked away. Our brother turned me into a mystical ball of energy and sealed me in pandemonium." Elore sighed, "I have come to terms with it because he set me free. You have not... Though I cannot fault you in seeking revenge." Amara nodded,

"It was just us, at the beginning. But our brother decided that we weren't enough. So he sealed us both away, me longer than you. I want your help, sister."

"It is not my fight. I am the balance between you and him. You two naturally clash, but if I were to stand by either of you it would throw off the balance too much. You would never meet your end goal."

"So you are picking him!" Amara shouted,

"I am picking what is best for the people who mean the most to me." Elore reached out and touched her sisters cheek. "I love you both with all I am. So that is why I can't chose a side. It would destroy the universe and the three of us as we know it." Amara's fists balled with anger.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped her hand away. Elore sighed and took a step back.

"You hate me." She noted, feeling hurt.

"That is the problem. I cannot hate you sister!"

"Then don't, let go of your resentments." Amara glared at her. She snapped her fingers and Dawn was clutching the side of her car.

"What the fuck?!" Her head was pounding,

"Is everything okay?" A man asked walking up to her.

"No, I have a wicked bad migraine." She lied,

"Well you shouldn't be driving." The man said,

"You're right, I'm gonna go lie down..."

"Chuck," he said.

"Dawn," she extended her hand. The minute they made contact she was again a prisoner inside her head. "God," she said.

* * *

Buffy heard a branch snap and she looked around. It had been three hours, she was getting ready to go in when a voice stopped her.

"You really don't remember me." Tsked the voice, she turned around. Buffy came face to face with a man. He was a good two inches taller than Sam, dark blond hair and his eyes were murderous.

"Nope, sorry." Buffy said, standing up. She studied his face carefully,

"You killed my entire family. You and that Hunter boyfriend of yours. My name is Collin," that's when Buffy remembered.

"Your entire family was picking off innocent people, four or five at a time. Good riddance to them." He back handed her and she smacked hard against a tree. He went to stomp on her but she grabbed his ankle and twisted. He screamed when he felt it break. Buffy went to kill him but he grabbed her by the neck, holding her away from him.

She heard his ankle crack back into place. He brought his knee to the small of her back and she let go of an agonized scream. She felt a few disks in her back break in half.

"Your heart is going to taste so good." He said, before hauling her into the entrance of the cave.

* * *

"Sammy, duck!" Sam flattened himself to the ground and Dean fired his gun. Four werewolves were dead. Another one came at him but Sam chopped off his head. They found a couple, strung from the ceiling of the chamber. They undid the shackles, they were about to leave when Dean saw Buffy get tossed like a rag doll.

"Ah!" She cried, she couldn't pick herself up. Dean realized her back was broken.

"Son of bitch!" Dean growled, no one ever hurt her. No one! Dean aimed his gun right at the man's heart.

"You're funny, Dean." Dean didn't rise to the bait. The thing fueling his anger was the sound of Buffy's agonized screams. Collin took a step forward. Dean pulled the trigger and watched as Collin fell dead. Collin had never intended on Sam and Dean being able to kill his friends. That's what had gotten him killed.

"Dean!" Buffy cried,

"Alright, can you two move?" The couple nodded, "I need you to look for something flat we can but her on." They scrambled around, looking for something in the dim torch lit chamber. "Buffy, sweetheart look at me." He said grasping her hand. "We're gonna get you outta here. I promise." Her sobbing didn't stop, the pain being so severe. Every time she took a breath her crying grew louder.

"Someone please help me!" Buffy shrieked when a wave a fresh pain radiated through her body.

"Dean she's going into pshock!" Sam exclaimed, the man came over with a something that resembled a board. It was just big enough to fit Buffy on. They moved Buffy,

"Leave everything, we can come back for it." Dean said, they rushed out, the married couple following right behind them. Dean and Sam were both covered in bruises and cuts. Buffy had a large bruise on the side of her head. The two people they just rescued looked was little worse.

"Someone call 911!" A man cried when he saw them walk out of the woods. Buffy was screaming uncontrollably,

"This is ranger Guildman, I need an ambulence to Leominster State Forest immediately." A park ranger said into her radio. She rushed over to them, "set her down." She said, "someone get me a blanket out of their car!" A man rushed up and she laid the blanket he handed her over Buffy.

"Hey, hey, hey, Miss, look at me." The woman said in a soft voice, Buffy's eyes flickered to her, "focus on the sound of my voice, okay?" Buffy tried but the pain in her back was so bad her vision was blurry.

"Buffy, princess," Dean's voice broke through to her. "That's right sweetheart, focus on me." He keeled down next to her and took her hand.

"Elevate her feet above her head," the woman instructed.

"Her back is broken!" Sam snapped,

"Please calm down," ranger Guildman said.

"Wha-what do we do?" Sam and Dean had been shot, stabbed and beaten bloody. But neither have them have ever dealt with a broken back. "The ambulence is here." Sam said,

"What's your name?" She asked Dean,

"Dean,"

"Dean, hold her hand, and ride in the ambulence with her. What's your relation?"

"Her fiancee," he lied. He tossed his keys to Sam before heading with the small group.

* * *

Waking up, all Buffy felt was pressure on her back. She also felt a large hand wrapped securely around hers. She followed the arm and her eyes rested on Dean. He had tears in his beautiful green eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept on days.

"Dean," she croaked. He let go of a shaky breath.

"You're okay." His voice was so shaken from holding back tears Buffy didn't know what say. Did she really mean that much to him? "They didn't know if you were gonna wake up." He closed his eyes and let a tear fall. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How long have I been out?" Her throat was so dry that she couldn't even swallow.

"Three days." Dean looked like hell, at least he had changed and showered. She needed to thank Sam for that. But it was very obvious he hadn't slept, not to mention there were six empty to go coffee cups.

"Can you let someone know I'm awake? I really need something to drink." Her voice was raspy. Dean made no move, "Dean."

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered, he pressed the nurse call button on the side of her hospital bed. A doctor walked in and she smiled brightly when she saw Buffy was awake.

"Your fiancee never left for than a half hour." She told her , Buffy's body didn't have the energy to widen her eyes at the mention of fiancee.

"Can I get something to drink? I can't swallow." The doctor nodded,

"Water or juice?" Buffy asked for apple juice and the doctor walked out.

"Fiancee, huh?" Buffy asked him,

"They wouldn't haven't let me stay with you if I said boyfriend." He said sheepishly,

"I don't really mind..." She trailed off when the doctor came back in.

"Here you go."

A day later and Buffy was sitting up with the assistance of the bed grumbling to herself. To this day, even after killing Der-Kindestod, she hated hospitals because of what happened to Celia. Willow had appeared in the hotel room the day before when Sam was getting things together for Buffy. Large perk of Willow being there were Watcher credentials. Meaning earlier release from the hospital.

"Buffy!" Willow cheered walking into the hospital room with Mr. Gordo.

"Wills, you brought him! Thank you," Buffy said with a smile. There was no doubt in her mind she sounded much less coherent. "Did Dean finally go to bed?" Buffy asked,

"It took me shy of a sleeping spell to get the man to sleep. He wanted to come back, he didn't sleep again last night." Willow smiled, her tongue between her teeth. "I think someone's in love with you."

"I actually couldn't tell." Buffy admitted, she was off her game. She had loved Dean the first time they were together. She also could have sworn she saw a ring about a month and a half in. "Wills it's too early to be saying that stuff though. Because I said it to Angel to early and then that was a disaster, and then I-"

"Buffy, that ramble was bordering my greatest hits. You'll say it when you are ready. Now hush. You are gonna be here for another day, and then you can come home."

"I'm not sitting in car for that long, ever again, especially with a broken back."

"I actually found a spell to fic that." Willow said,

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Buffy said,

"Die," Willow said with a shrug. Buffy chuckled,

"Thank for the vote of confidence Wills." She said with a playful eye roll. Willow was right though, Buffy would probably be dead by now if it wasn't for the witch. "Where's Xander?"

"He took Dawn on vacation for their one year." Buffy grimaced,

"I love Xand, but I'm still getting used to the fact he is dating my little sister."

"Give them a chance Buff! It's been a year, on top of that you did try to kill him when he told you."

"He told me... On my birthday!" She said dramatically,

"At least she's not pregnant." Willow said, Buffy's eyes widened in horror. Willow knew in that moment she said the very wrong thing.

"Hand my cellphone." She waited with her hand outstretched, "now!"

"Buffy, the morphine injector is about to go down." Willow said,

"Then give it to me before it's too late." She snatched her cellphone away from Willow and called Xander.

"Buffy! How are ya?"

"I'm calling to remind you that A. Never hurt my sister. If you do best friend or not I will hurt you. B. If she gets pregnant you better damn well be ready to kneel down with a ring." She hung up, hearing a mortified shriek from Dawn in the background before the line was completely disconnected.

"Buffy!" Willow whined, "let them be happy." Buffy just hung her head,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Dawn had neglected to tell anyone what had happened.

 _"You look different," God said._

 _"As do you," Dawn/Elaure responded. "Are you trying to sway me to your side like our sister did? Because I will tell you the same thing. If I pick a side balance itself will be destroyed. The universe, along with the three of us." God chuckled,_

 _"I have no interest in fighting Amara. It's her turn." He said so my, "I came to check on you."_

 _"I've been in this body for fifteen years... Puberty is painful." She gave her brother a calculating look. "What do you want? And don't say to check on me."_

 _"Amara is pissed, she is going to drag everyone down with her."_

"Dawnie, you okay?" Xander asked, sitting next to her in their hotel room. He had taken her to France.

"Yup," she said with cheery inflection to her voice. His phone rang, it was Buffy.

"Buffy! How are ya?" He asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm calling to remind you that A. Never hurt my sister. If you do best friend or not I will hurt you. B. If she gets pregnant you better damn well be ready to kneel down with a ring."

"God, Buffy!" Dawn shrieked as the line went dead.

"She only looking out for you Dawn." Dawn pouted like a child and Xander captured her lips.

* * *

 _ **4 Excruciatingly Long Days Later**_

Dean held Buffy's hand as they walked into her house.

"I am so glad Wills was able to fix me." Buffy said with a smile.

"I'm glad too." Buffy turned to walk into the kitchen but Dean grabbed her arm. He spun her to him and he listed her sweetly. It made her heart flutter and her stomach do flips. "I was worried sweetheart." Buffy leaned her head back and he kissed her again, this time with more passion.

He trailed his lips across her jaw and licked up and down her neck before nibbling at her earlobe. God she missed this!

"Wait!" She cried, he pouted like someone hit his puppy. "Look. We just got back together. I want to. I definitely want to. Just not right now, okay?" His pout grew bigger. Why did he have to be so sexy? She sighed and ran her hand downward. She cupped his member, witch instantly hardened under her touch. She got down on her knees.

"That doesn't mean we can't do other things." She said mischievously, she undid the clasp of his belt and the button of his jeans in one smooth motion before unzipping his fly. She tugged his jeans down along with his boxers. She had seen him naked, many times, but she would never get over how big he actually was. Even semi hard he was huge!

She leaned in and licked the head and he came to life, hardening more.

"Buffy," he groaned when she licked at him again. This time sucking at the tip of his member. When he was fully erect she wasted no time and brought her lips around him and he shuddered, his eyes closing. The things she was able to do with her tongue were sinful. When her tongue licked the bridge at the back of the head, his throbbing erection tightened.

"Ah, fuck!" He groaned loudly when she began to bob her head. Each time she moved her head downward she took more of him in. No way in hell was she going to the able to take all of him so she worked with what she had. She moved rhythmically. Speeding up when she felt him start to clench and the backing off as soon as he was ready. She lapped at the precum, reveling in the musky, sweet flavor he had.

She swirled her tongue around his head before licking the slit.

"Fuck!" He shuddered as his balls tightened. His erection contracted, pumping his release into her mouth. She drank all of it. Every single drop, not one went to waste. Dean had to admit that may have been one of the hottest moments of his entire life. Seeing the girl he loved do something like that, for him.

Loved... Loved. Loved!? Where did that come from? He didn't know but it felt right. It felt oh so right to feel that way. He knew the minute he had seen her hurt in the woods that she was the woman he loved. Three years ago he would have denied it with gusto. But now... Now he knew what he was feeling. He loved her. And he wasn't going to tell her. Not yet. Saying the big three words too early can ruin everything.

He made himself descent before he kissed her on the lips. That was one thing that shocked him yet aroused him at the same time. Tasting himself on her mouth. That was something he couldn't really explain and most definitely would deny.

Buffy yawned, it was about two in the morning. Dean smiled at her. He pulled his pants up. He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. Dean watched as she stripped before she slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She let her hair down before crawling into bed. Dean just ditched every article of clothing except his boxers.

Laying down he pulled her to him. Her head rested against his chest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This fic came to me when I binge watched season 11. I slacked last season. Anyhow, Elore! God doesn't have a major influence yet in this story. Also, Amara's reason for needing Dawn were explained.**_

 _ **Yes, Dawn and Xander are together. As they were or are in the comics, (haven't read them in a while.) More drama, more on who Elore is and what the mark on Buffy's hand means will be revealed next chapter.**_

 _ **Help me! I really suck at writing Dean. If you have any helpful suggestion please PM me. I will sell you my soul.**_

 _ **Update, I'm a doof. I accidentally recycled a name from one of my other fics and I have gone back and fixed it. Elaure, not Elore. *sighs***_


	3. Death Comes Knocking

Sam shifted in his sleep.

 _He was standing outside a prison, not just any prison. The cage, he saw the glow of Lucifer's eyes and he took a step back._

 _"Hey roomie," he placed his hands outside the bars. He gave him a smile, "miss me?"_

 _"How am I here?" Sam spat, Lucifer chuckled._

 _"Because I want you to be. I see you and Dean are friends with the Slayer. Nice," Sam then found himself inside the cage. His body stilled in fear._

 _"I missed you," his torturer said, batting his eyes. "Now Sam, you know why you are here... Don't you?" He took a step and Sam's entire body went completely rigid. So much so it was painful. "You're looking a little tense there. Shoulder rub?"_

 _"Amara," Sam sIaid._

 _"Yeah, she must not be happy." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "So, I brought you here to strike a deal." He took in a deep breath. "Wow, you know... I'm a little nervous. I mean it's been while,"_

 _"No." Sam Sao, "I already know where this is going, so no."_

 _"Come on!" Lucifer exclaimed._

 _"I was your bitch for well over a century. Dean told me how time moved in hell. Well, it seems longer here."_

 _"But Sam," he whined. "I thought we had something special," he held a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I mean... Don't you love me anymore?" Sam's nostrils flared, "whoa, lighten up. Look, clearly dad isn't doing a damn thing. Plus, I was there, you know? When we locked Auntie away."_

 _Sam was silent. Lucifer was the freaking deceiver, but you can easily deceive with the truth. And there was no doubt in his mind Lucifer hadn't lied to him. He was the oldest of the Archangles. It made sense that he would have been there._

 _"Don't think to hard Sammy," he clicked his tongue. "I know how too much thinking can hurt a Winchester." Sam glared at him, an icy, angry glare. Though in retrospect it probably wasn't wise to be glaring at one of the most dangerous beings ever created. But the man had put Sam through hell. Literal and metaphorical hell._

 _"No!" Sam snapped, "I am not going to say that, ever again. I'm never going to be your bitch again." Lucifer pouted,_

 _"What happened to bygones? Can we just hug it out?" He opened his arms and Sam backed himself into the corner. He nearly face-palmed himself. "Come on,"_

 _"Fuck off," Sam spat. Lucifer held his hands up in defense._

 _"Wow that was uncalled for, don't ya think?" He started laughing and shrugged his shoulders dramatically. "Oh well. Ill be seeing you."_

Sam woke up gasping. He looked around, everything seemed blurry. He blinked a couple times before fumbling for his phone on the night stand.

"Sam?" Dean asked, the sleep evident in his voice.

"We need to talk, now."

* * *

They were in the Washington branch of the Watchers Council conference room. Buffy sat at the head, Giles to her left and Willow to her right. Rona was standing by the door when Vi rushed in. Sam and Dean looked like they saw a ghost.

"Charlie?" Dean asked,

"You know my sister." Vi breathed out,

"Guys!" Buffy yelled, her sleep had been disturbed, not to mention they were dealing with a massive problem. "Talk later. Much bigger, end of worldy fish to fry." Vi nodded and sat down.

"I saw Lucifer, in my dream. It was him... I was in the cage." Buffy had heard Dean talk about Sam's time in hell. She could tell by the wide eyed, panicked look Sam had, that the younger Winchester was not fairing well. He began to explain everything that had happened in perfect detail.

Dean's fists balled in rage.

"He tried to get me to say..." He was deathly afraid to say "yes" out loud.

"He tried to get him to say yes." Dean clarified. "Angelic possessions can only happen if the vessel says yes." Giles took of his glasses and began to rub at the glass with his shirt.

"Dear Lord," he said. "Why would Lucifer want you? I mean above all others, a human shouldn't be able to contain the power of an Archangel." Sam took a long, calming breath, before explaining the Winchesters roll in the apocalypse six years prior. Giles listened intently before nodding.

"I have seen references of the cage in certain books. Yet... It was sealed by God himself. So if he is reaching out to you, able to manipulate your dreams..."

"Something weakened it." Willow said, "Amara." She said, they had informed her of what Buffy learned. "Amara is God's sister. When she was released. Think about it, that much energy at once that had been trapped festering for eons... Any thing it comes in contact with would get destroyed or weakened."

"Uh, where is Xander?" Giles asked, Buffy scoffed loudly.

"He took Dawn on vacation for their one year." Willow said,

"Oh, good for them." Giles said with a small smile. Buffy shot daggers at her watcher. He sighed and looked at Sam, "where exactly do you think he was going with this. If he truly did help seal Amara away then he might actually be valuable. As scary as that sounds."

"Are you saying Sam says yes!" Dean snapped,

"No... But he would have very valuable information." The doors burst open and a redheaded woman walked in. Sam and Dean glared at her.

"Ah, the Winchesters are here." She grimaced, her lips curling is disgust. Buffy was dumbfounded as to why a random woman was there. "Rupert," she said.

"Rowena," Giles bit out. Desperate times. "How kind of you to join us."

"You know her?!" Dean exclaimed at the same time Sam yelled out,

"Oh come on!" Rowena rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does. I helped the Watchers Council a lot over the years, for a price of course." She then felt an obscene amount of power in the room. When her eyes landed on Willow she gasped. The girl had much more power than she did. Which at this time was surprising considering the spells she had learnt from the Book Of The Damned.

"You need to leave, Rowena." Dean growled,

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady."

"And you classify yourself as a lady? You don't even give the aura of a human. Or a witch," Buffy said. All he could sense was badness.

"Bloody hell." Giles muttered, "as much as you all may not like her, we need her. She happens to be a very powerful witch."

"Hey!" Willow said in defense, "I am one thousand times as powerful as that hag." Willow said,

"I have something you don't." She reached into her purse and placed The Book Of The Damned on the table. Willow was teleported to the other side of the room. Her eyes and hair black. Dean saw this and was in his feet in instant.

"Every one calm down!" Buffy roared, "Dean, honey. Willow isn't possessed."

"I'm not." Willow said, "I can't be around that type of dark magic. The last time..." She looked around in terror, "I have to go." She ran out, Sam sighed and followed her out.

"What's her problem?" Rowena asked,

"Some people aren't as cavalier about using dark magic as you are, Rowena!" Buffy snapped, "now why the hell are you here. What can you do to help us? Hmmm?" The witch rolled her eyes,

"Now kiddies, listen up."

* * *

Buffy walked lazily out of the conference room, leaning on Dean. Vi caught up with them.

"How did you know my sister?" Vi asked,

"Baby, why don't you go get some rest. Ill be home in a little bit." He kissed her and let her go. He explained how he met Charlie. Her back story and everything that led up to her death.

"She's dead!" Vi shrieked, "I wasn't able to find her." She had started crying, it was uncanny how alike they were. Sure, they were identical twins but they had the same mannerisms down to fashion. "We weren't twelve. She loved her back stories. The bringers killed our dad and left our mother critically injured. I got sent to Sunnydale because I was potential. She wasn't." She said quietly.

Dean and her talked for another hour before he headed home. Home, he actually had a place that felt like home. Sure, The Men Of Letters bunker had been where he and Sam had taken up residence but it didn't feel like a home to him. With Buffy that's what he felt. He felt safe. Completely and blissfully safe. Even with the crazy shit that happened in their lives.

When he walked through the front doors he was met with Buffy dead asleep on the couch. He knelt down in front of her and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey princess," he said quietly. He rubbed the side of her cheek with his thumb. She stirred under his touch and opened her eyes half way.

"Hi, I waited for you." She said with a small yawn. Dean lips curled into a soft smile. He had to admit she was kind of adorable when she was like this. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily,

"4:30," he answered.

"Can you take me upstairs?" She asked, he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her before scooping her up into his arms. He laid her down. He kicked off his shoes before climbing in next to her. She snuggled against him, a content smile on her face.

"Get some sleep," he urged. Buffy shifted her head slightly before sleep over took her once more. Dean listened to the sound of her rhythmic breathing. It was so calming that he drifted off.

Buffy woke up to a burning sensation in her hand. She jumped to her feet. Dean woke up and realized something was wrong. There were strange markings crawling up her arm. Her eyes watered as the searing pain continued to move. Finally it stopped, and she collapsed. Breathing heavily she looked around the room.

"Buffy?" Dean got out of bed and walked over to her. She couldn't hear him. Her ears were ringing, then her eyes fell on someone she thought was dead. Long, dead.

"You feel that holy burn?" Dean turned around and came face to face with a preacher.

"No," Buffy said. She could feel it, The First was back. "How?"

"Well," it morphed into her. "Your boyfriend realised Amara." She turned to Dean. "I should thank you," then it sighed. "But... I don't want Amara in power. Because if she is that means we all go. Poof." She placed her hands on her hips, "so... What do you say, want a business partner?" Buffy was frozen, she was damn well sure that The First would never come back.

Buffy took a shot in the dark and her fist went out in front of her. When it made physical contact she smiled. Then she began to glare,

"What is this mark?" The First smiled at her, a smile that made her skin crawl.

"That... Well, it's not time for you to find out yet."

"Leave," Dean practically growled.

"Come on Dean, you know it's the right choice."

"I said leave!" The first blinked out, Buffy felt an onset of emotions hit her. None more than fear. It was crippling. Buffy didn't know what to do, she wanted to cry, to give up. "Buff, baby hey." Dean said as he noticed tears make their way out of her eyes.

* * *

Willow ran into Buffy's house after the frantic phone call from Dean.

"Buffy?! Dean?!" She called frantically, they had enough to deal with, but The First... It couldn't be happening. She ran up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom. Buffy was lying in bed. There was salt on the windows and across the bottom of the doors.

"Wills... It's back." She said quietly, "we can't deal with The First. It wants us to work together."

"What?!" Willow exclaimed in horror.

"It doesn't want Amara to be in control." Buffy said, "because that means the universe wants would be destroyed. Think about it Wills, if The First Evil wants to go to bat for the good guys... What does that mean about Amara?"

"Are you actually thinking about working with it?" Dean asked, he didn't sound angry or anything. He just sounded shocked,

"I... I don't know. The First has been around since the beginning. Since earth was formed. It's not as old as Amara or God but that's still old. So it must have seen something." Buffy said, Willow then noticed the mark on Buffy's hand had grown and sprouted new symbols. Willow watched in horror as another one appeared.

"Buffy..." She pointed at her arm,

"We still don't know." Buffy said, "The First said it's not time for me to know."

"Buffy, this is insanity! We can't work with it."

"What other choice do we have?" Buffy asked, her voice panicked. "I don't see people lining up out the door to help us find out how to best Amara. Do you? It's either The First or Rowena."

"The First tried to kill us. All of us. Every single person in the world would have died, and what? You want to ask it questions? Sit down and have tea party?"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Buffy snapped, "Willow, what is going on that has you like this?" She said in a softer tone of voice after the redhead flinched.

"That's the issue Buff. I'm the only one who seems to have one." Willow turned and walked out. That's when it hit her, this was the anniversary of Tara's death.

"Wills, wait." She heard Willow turn around on the steps. "I forgot what today is... Look, the only reason I am considering this because of you. Out of anyone, you have the power to shut down The First." Dean was silent.

"What about Lucifer?" Willow asked,

"Hell no!" Dean spoke, "Sam is not stepping foot into hell."

"Guys... I did some thinking, I might be able to use the Book Of The Damned. I just need an anchor... Someone that is good. I can put protection spells on Sam powerful enough that it would take Lucifer himself hours to break. But I need an anchor." She looked at Dean. "It's gonna be you."

"No, that's not an option. Lucifer can't get near Sammy." Buffy hadn't forgotten how wildly protective Dean was over Sam.

"I say go for it!" A voice chimed behind Willow. "It would be nice to see dad again." The First was standing behind Willow in it's favorite outfit. Buffy.

"No one asked you!" Buffy snapped, "and what do you mean dad? Why is every ultimate evil related?"

"Come on. I am the embodiment of all evil that exists." The First glanced at Dean, "bet you know what that feels like, huh demon boy?"

"Dean?" Buffy asked, "what does she mean?"

"I promise I will tell you later." Willow's eyes and hair had turned white. Buffy smiled happily when the First Took a step back.

"You know, why don't you just give me a call when you find out how to talk to dad. Bye."

* * *

Crowley turned around and was met with a very angry looking Buffy. Dean and Sam stood behind her. Helping Amara had been a bust. She was a tad bit too free spirited.

"Hi Crowley, miss me?" She asked before punching him as hard as she could. He was sent spiraling a good ten feet away.

"Ah, shacking up with Dean are we?" He waved a hand over his face and his nose healed. He stood up and brushed the dust off his coat. "You know, this is designer?"

"So are my shoes, they've also seen more abuse than that knock off."

"Knock off!" Crowley exclaimed,

"Really? You couldn't tell? That's not real Fox fur. Actually if you're willing to help us out I'll take you shopping." She added,

"Get to the point," Sam said.

"We need to talk to Lucifer." Buffy said,

"No, I don't think so."

"So do you want God's sister to destroy everything?"

"God's sister? What are you talking about?"

"Amara," Dean said. "We need to talk to Lucifer, but Sam can't go into the cage. Is there a way that we could keep him contained so Sam has enough time to talk to him?"

"Are you bloody insane? The cage was sealed by God himself!"

"We have a witch stronger than Rowena. Who can channel The Book Of The Damned." Crowley thought for a moment. He explained what would need to happen.

"I will need one month, to prepare everything. Oh, and when this happens, do bring my mother."

"Rowena is your mother?" Buffy asked, she looked at Sam and Dean. "See! What'd I tell you? All evil seems to be related somehow."

There was a flash of light and The First stood next to Buffy.

"Crowley,"

"The first evil! I'm a big a fan of your work."

"It's nice to know someone appreciates me." She said, "I'm going to help Crowley."

"You fuck up, Willow is going to shut you down for good." Buffy threatened,

"Enough with that! Yes, I am we aware that Willow could actually kill me... But not without killing herself." The First chuckled, "well Buffy, I'll see you around."

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later, Paris**_

Dawn answered her ringing cellphone. It was 8:00pm in Paris. Her and Buffy had worked it out between time zones. So they could always talk at reasonable times.

"Hi Buffy," she said.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Buffy asked,

"Why do you care? You seem pretty hell bent on not letting us be happy."

"Dawnie, I'm sorry. Your my little sister and Xander is my best friend. It's weird, okay? Like, really weird. But I want you to be happy. I'm sorry." Buffy amended,

"Thank you Buffy," Dawn said with with smile. She was looking at the Eiffel Tower. Xander had gone to get something. "And everything is going good. Xander went to get me something and I am currently drinking really good coffee looking at the Eiffel Tower."

"Are you at the bakery I told you about?"

"I am, and yes I got the croissant."

"Really good, right!"

"I'm glad I listened. Hey, I gotta go, Xander's back."

"Okay, bye Dawnie, love you." Buffy said,

"I love you too Buffy." She hung up, when she looked up from her phone Xnader was kneeling. A beautiful ring out in front of him.

"Dawn. Will you marry me?" He sounded so nervous. Dawn had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Yes," she said. He slipped the ring on her finger, he stood up and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she kissed him again. It was the perfect moment. The sun was just setting, there was a light breeze and it was in front of the Eiffel Tower

* * *

Buffy hung up her phone. She looked back at the text Xander had sent when she was on the phone with Dawn.

'Buff, can I marry your sister? I already have a ring picked out. Please.' Buffy had responded with,

'If you hurt her, you know what will happen,' with a skull emoji. She was happy for them, it also instilled her theory about coincidences. She had called to give her support for them when she got the text.

"Buffy?" Dean asked, she looked happy.

"Hmm?"

"How's you arm?" He asked, she looked down at the markings which had spread considerably in two days.

"It doesn't hurt... Which is really starting to scare me. Willow and Rowena both looked at it. There aren't any mentions of it in The Book Of The Damned. When a nine hundred year old witch and the most powerful witch in the world are baffled, that leads to some concern." Dean nodded, he sat down and looked at her. There was so much affection in his gaze it made her heart swell.

"I wanted to take you out tonight." She smirked,

"Who are you and what have you done with Dean?" She asked with a laugh, "you're not a Shapeshifter are you? Because if you are I don't think I could kill such a pretty face."

"I'm not pretty, I am ruggedly handsome." He said leaning over and capturing her lips.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She mumbled against his lips. Things heated up fast. One kiss led to mass amounts of groping. Dean's hand slipped under her shirt be cupped her breast. He loved the fact that she hadn't worn a bra. She moaned when he lightly twisted her nipple. He pulled back and removed her shirt, his mouth almost immediately going to her other nipple.

"Dean," she gasped. He was extremely talented with his mouth. She focused on all the sensation going on. The pleasure he sucked on her nipple, the way his stubble lightly tickled her skin. That's when she heard an amused laugh,

"Damn B! Cover up," Faith! She forgot Faith was coming in from Cleveland. Most importantly that she was dropping by when she got there. "Wow B, he sexy ain't he? I'm gonna come back. Go easy on him." She walked out of the house. Buffy's embarrassment fell away when Dean's mouth went back over her hard nipple.

"Did you think of me?" He asked huskily, "all those years I was gone. Did you ever touch yourself while you were thinkin' about me?" He nibbled on her neck.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I've been thinking about your perky tits all damn day." He said as he claimed her mouth. Much to his surprise her tongue invaded his mouth. Their tongues clashed in dance all to familiar to them. She pulled back, tagging his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Damn baby," he said as he slipped his hand into her pants, feeling her wetness. "Already wet for me?" He asked, his voice gravely,

"Always," she painted. Even with the blow job she had given him there was still so much sexual tension between them. "Fuck me," she said breathlessly as he fingered her.

"Not till later. I just want you to come for me." He whispered before biting lightly on her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she hooked the ends of his fingers and pressed them lightly against her walls. She ground her hips against his fingers, wanting him much deeper inside her. "Come on sweetheart, I know you're close." He said, increasing his speed.

He didn't even need to slide his fingers in and out, just him being inside her, moving them was enough.

"Ah, ah, Dean, Dean, Dean!" Her back arched and her muscles tensed as a mind blowing orgasm tore through her. He watched as her pants grew wet, her panties soaking completely through. As she came down she smiled. It was amazing knowing he still had such an affect on her. She pouted,

"What's the matter?" He asked,

"Now I have to get changed."

"That just means I'm good." He wiggled his eyebrows,

"Narcissist." She shot back, he just smirked and kissed her. She got up, taking her shirt with her. She pulled on a simple black bra and matching panties. She slipped into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an old concert t Dean had gotten her. It was a Led Zeppelin reunion t, she had taken Dean there on his birthday. That was the night they first had sex.

She pulled on her stiletto ankle boots before walking back downstairs.

"You still have it?" He asked,

"I still have yours too... I used to sleep in it after you left because it smelled like you." He walked over to her kissed her lightly on the lips. Holding her by the arms. She smacked his hands a way and wrapped them around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I'm never leaving you again." He told her, truth is he was in to deep. He'd gladly lay down his life for her.

"Well, I have to go meet Faith. Why don't you go hang with Sam. I think he misses you." Dean rolled his eyes,

"Have fun," he told her. As he watched her walk away he couldn't help but feel lucky. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever met. He was so incredibly lucky to have her.

* * *

"Details, now." Faith said as they walked towards a bar. Buffy's face burned,

"Do you remember Dean?" She asked,

"No freaking way!" Faith exclaimed, "remember when you were Ms. Conservative?" Buffy's blush grew, "I mean, on the couch!"

"Please stop, I thin I might actually die because I'm so embarrassed." Faith took a once over of her outfit.

"No way. When did you see Zeppelin?" She asked, "the concert for two tickets would have cost two grand."

"I took Dean before we first got together on his birthday. There night when we commenced with the major smoochies... In the back of his car."

"Where was this wild streak back in Sunnydale?" Faith asked as they walked in. Rock music blared over the speakers.

"You were in a coma when this Buffy first made her appearance. Then with Spike..."

"Oh yeah, you and Billy Idol." She said with smirk. They trotted up to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked. He was not very discreet about flirting with Faith. She took off her Jean jacket and leaned over the bar, putting her cleavage on display.

"Bottle of Jack, two glasses." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "and a side of you hot stuff."

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed them the bottle and glasses, "I get off at four." He said, Buffy had to admit that he was definitely hot. Faith poured them glasses and she turned in her seat to look at Buffy.

"Not even gonna sample the hotties in here? Shut up!" She said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You love him don't you." She said with a smirk,

"Yeah, but only a little." Faith's gaze bore into her soul. "What?" She asked knocking back her drink.

"Uh-hu..."

"Okay I love him a lot." She smiled, "he's perfect. Baggage included."

"Then what's stopping you from saying it?"

"We've only been back together for two weeks." Buffy grumbled, she didn't want to ruin the perfect thing they had going. "It's just, if I say it then what if he doesn't say it back? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he leaves?!"

"You loved him before, didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you ever say it each other?"

"Yes," Faith refilled her glass before knocking back her own.

"Look B, I don't do relationships. You know my philosophy, fuck em' and chuck em'."

"What's your point?" Buffy asked,

"Just go for it! Love like that doesn't disappear. Expect with you and Angel." Buffy nodded, "seriously B, my advice would be just go for it. Want. Take. Have. You know the drill."

"We aren't," she looked around whispered. "Killing someone again are we?" Faith looked upset for a long moment.

"Not today at least. So wanna tell me why you made me leave the girls with Andrew?" Buffy sighed,

"I'm assuming Giles told you about Amara?" Faith nodded, she began to explain everything to her.

"Wow, looks like we're gonna have to send Rona over to Cleveland." Faith said, Buffy nodded,

"We might have to send Giles... When this all goes down I don't want him near here. He's getting old." Buffy said,

"B. Giles is sixty, and canstill kick some serious ass. Like it or not we need him here. I know you're concerned but times like these we need every hand we can get."

"So, how have you been?"

"You know, five by five." What made Buffy breathes sigh of relief was the fact Faith meant it. She looked good, no dark circles or anything.

"How's Laura?" She asked, she and Faith had rescued a Slayer a few months ago. She was fighting off a hoard of starving vamps.

"Adjusting. She's seen some shit. More than any fourteen year old should ever see. She kind of grew up the same way I did." Buffy could tell her friends heart went out to the girl. "She's doing good though. Always asking about you." Buffy smiled.

About a half an hour later Buffy heard the bell at the top of the door jingle. Dean and Sam walked in. Faith had just left with the guy back to her hotel room. Dean spotted her, his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

Sam had never seen his brother act like this. He was so hopelessly in love with Buffy.

"There's my beautiful girl." He leaned down and kissed her, he noticed the half empty bottle of Jack. "You were drinking with out me?" He said, forcing his voice to sound hurt.

"Yep," she said. She turned to look at Sam, "Hi Sam." She smiled,

"Hi Buffy," he responded. Dean sat to her right and Sam took Faith's vacated seat. She had just gotten paid by the Council so she decided to spoil. She remembered Dean and Sam both talking about this blue label scotch. She ordered it and Dean glanced at her,

"Baby, you don't have to do that." He said, though she could tell that he wanted to reward her big time.

"You're right I don't have to, but I just got a huge pay check. And I want to." She said, he leaned in and kissed her. She heard a remark of 'wow that guy moves fast' from somewhere around them. Her phone buzzed,

'B, you need to get outta there. They are all vamps.' Buffy showed them both the text. She slipped the bartender a couple hundred,

"Thanks for the bottle." She said, the three of them got up and headed for the door.

"Nope, don't think so." A man stopped them, Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I do think so." She snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. "Run!" She screamed, they all booked it out of there. They got into the Impala and Dean drove off.

"What the hell kind of a vampire was that?!" She exclaimed, Dean had forgotten that she had never had run ins with this kind. He explained, "they can walk in the sun?" She asked, what has this world come to? Vampires weren't bad enough but there was breed that could walk on the sun? "I need to talk to Giles about my job description." She decided, she then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Dean asked as he looked in the rearview mirror. She pulled out the bottle,

"I saved a two hundred solar bottle of scotch." They dropped Sam off at the Council building. He was insisting he needed to talk to Willow. When they arrived at Buffy's house he killed the engine.

"We aren't going out tonight." He said,

"Why?!"

"Because they have our scent now."

"Hello. Vampire Slayer!" She waved her hand in front of his face,

"I'll make us dinner." He offered, Buffy thought about it.

"Fine," she said. They got out of the car and headed inside. Dean snatched the bottle from her. "Why don't you go upstairs. Dinner should be ready in an hour." He said, Buffy nodded. He was surprising her. She likes the idea. He kissed her, his lips lingering for a while. Buffy went upstairs, she rummaged through her dresser.

She stripped and put on a set of black lace lingerie. She hung her duster on the back of the door before changing into a dress.

Down stairs Dean moved around the kitchen making steak. He decided to make a glaze using the scotch. He cut up onions and mushrooms and sauteed them when he made the glaze. Dean was a very lazy man, but he could cook. A skill Sam had only seen maybe once.

After and hour he called Buffy down stairs as he lit the last candle. Buffy gasped at the scene in front of her. He made a candlelit dinner for them. He pulled out her chair and she smiled. Where the hell was this Dean three years ago? He even poured her a glass of her favorite wine. She took a bite out of her steak after he sat down.

"Oh my god!" She practically moaned, it was so good. She took a sip of her wine and smiled at Dean.

"What?" He asked with mouth full of food,

"This is nice," she said. "Very romantic, you earn major boyfriend points." She told him, smiling he took another bite of his steak. After dinner he offered to clean up. "Let me know when you're done, I'll make dessert." He nodded, little did he know. She walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. She slipped out of the dress and put her duster on, tying it around the middle. She lit candles around her room and slipped into a pair of red stilettos.

"Buffy?" He called, he walked upstairs. He could see faint glow from underneath her door. He immediately thought the worst. He rushed over but he didn't hear a sound. Opening the door his breath hitched.

Buffy was lying on her side in bed facing the door. Her head was propped on by her hand, elbow resting on the bed. By the looks of it she was only wearing a duster.

"Hey," she said seductively. She got up and stood with her hands on her hips. "Like what you see?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Hell yeah," he managed. God this was his dream! She untied the duster and shrugged it off and his mind left the building. She was standing in front of him wearing lingerie and stilettos. She sauntered over to him, making an extra effort to sway her hips. He was already hard, painfully hard.

"You want your dessert?" She asked,

"Yes ma'am!" He said excitedly, he was in a dream. There was no other way this could be happening. She smiled and undid the straps of her bra, letting fall to the floor. She put her arms behind his neck and nibbled at his ear.

"Well baby, your in for the night of your life." She turned him around, kissing him all the way to the bed. When his calfs hit the edge he sat down. She kicked off her shoes and straddled his hips. She started to move on top of him. As she moved she brought his head to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand tweaked and pinched the other.

"Ready to eat your dessert?" She purred in his ear. She laid down on the bed. Dean turned around, he grabbed her panties and practically tore them off. He kissed from her ankle all the way up her left leg before he bit down on the inside of her thigh. He then repeated the process on the other leg.

When his mouth came to her wet lips he stopped to admire them. He licked her causing her to gasp. He traced his tongue along her succulent foods before he covered her with his mouth. He entered her slowly, before he began to flick his tongue in and out of her. Her hand snaked down to run her clit but he stopped her.

"No," his breathing was heavy. His lids were heavy with lust. "I have been waiting for three years for this." His voice gravely, he turned his attention back to her center. She felt her walls tighten and heat coil within her. She was losing any semblance of control she had. When he thumbed her clit she screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed.

"I need you... Inside me," she said breathlessly. Dean stripped out of his clothes. He spread her legs wide and lined up with her opening. He eased into her,

"You're so fucking tight," he bit out. She felt amazing, she gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure when he filled her. He stilled for a moment and hovered over her. He kissed her sweetly before he started moving slowly. He moved until only the tip was left inside and then he thrust into her. He began to slamming into her, her moans grew louder bringing him closer to his end.

She worked muscle groups inside her that Dean had never felt. He kept hitting her g spot and she came undone. The feeling of her tightening around him was enough to push him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Buffy." He said, Buffy smiled brightly.

"I love you too." He kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

Sam sat with Willow in her office.

"Look, I know you don't know me very well, but I am asking for your help." He said, Willow nodded. "I need... Some sort of protection against the dreams I've been having."

"Have you had more?" He nodded slowly.

 _"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" Lucifer asked him._

 _"Nope and I'm not going to."_

 _"Come on. Sam, you're smart. Think about it. I helped seal Amara away, just one simple three letter word and I can do it all again." His offer was tempting but Sam wasn't buying it._

 _"And what? Are you gonna Give my body back after?"_

"Sam?" Willow asked, she reached across her desk and shook his arm. His head snapped up, "I have a spell. I don't know how it would hold against an Archangel... It should help." Willow pulled out a spell book and flipped to a page. "Do you trust me?" She asked, Sam nodded. If Buffy trusted her then he should to. Right?

"The spell, I have to burn a mark into your brain."

"Ummm..." Sam said apprehensively,

"I can cast a spell so you don't feel it. When you wake up tomorrow it will feel like a hang over." She began to chant and Sam felt numb. His entire body slumped.

"Don't panic, that part will wear off on fifteen minutes, about the same time t the spell takes." She cut open he palm Sith site blast of magic and drew a pentagram on his for head. She put three symbols around. She began to chant in a language Sam didn't recognize. It wasn't Latin and it wasn't Sumerian. He felt a momentary burning sensation and then nothing.

Willow kept repeating the incantation. Almost exactly fifteen minutes later she touched two fingers to the mark and then it glowed bright red before disappearing.

* * *

Buffy immediately knew something was wrong. She couldn't open her eyes. She could hear Dean's panicked voice. Then she could see, but she wasn't actually in her body. Dean was crying, trying to get her to wake up. She was dead again. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. That's when she realized she wasn't alone, an African American woman stood next to her.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked,

"I'm Billie, a reaper." She said, Buffy felt chills run down her spine.

"How did this happen?" Buffy asked quietly,

"That mark on your arm. It is the Mesopotamian symbol for death. Heavy duty magic." Billie smiled, it was slightly cruel. "It makes me happy knowing that I get to reap the one thing Dean cares about more than Sam."

"What the hell is your problem?" Buffy asked, Billie just laughed.

"That's not your business, come on. Just take my hand and this will be over." That's when there was a loud crackling noise. Tara stood next to Buffy. Billie's eyes widened and she bowed.

"It's not her time yet." Tara said, "I get that your pissed at the Winchesters but that isn't her fault." Billie glared at her, much to Buffy's surprise Tara stood up for herself. She flicked her wrist and Billie crumbled to the ground. "You are in no position to question a higher being." Tara said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh! More drama to unfold. Please I need help with writing Dean. If you have any suggestions, any at all, would be appreciated. I have taken to researching the show so I can get him and Sam down but, please if you have any suggestions I am reaching out to you. PM me if you do. Here endeth my ramble. Enjoy.**_


	4. The Cave Dweller

_**A/N: I introduced a key player this chapter. There is a lot of broken speech that is broken up by commas.**_

* * *

Dean woke up feeling like something wasn't right. Buffy felt cold, dead cold. He shot up in bed and looked over at her. The right half of her body was completely covered in markings. Her chest wasn't rising.

"Buffy," he said quietly. Tears shined in his eyes. "Buffy?" He shook her before he placed two fingers against her jugular and he felt no pulse. Tears escaped his eyes. "Buffy!"

Buffy watched and she felt her heart clench. It scared her. The night before they had mind blowing sex, said I love you and ate ice cream in bed. It was perfect and it was all torn away. She looked down at her almost see through night gown. She covered herself up a little.

"It's not your time Buff." Tara told her, Buffy just looked on. Dean was shaking with anger. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's my fault," she heard him say.

"Damn it Dean, no it's not!" She screamed, she grabbed a picture frame and whipped across the room. It smashed against the wall. Dean looked up.

"Buffy?" He asked hopefully, Buffy hated herself. She couldn't talk to him. She banged her hand against the wall twice. She decided if ghost hunters thought two knocks were the universal sign for "yes", then she at least had to try. What's the worst that could happen?

She smiled, Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I will get you out of this." He promised.

* * *

Willow, Faith and Sam ran up the stairs of Buffy's house. They found a very distraught Dean. He tugged on a flannel shirt, grabbed his bowie knife and pistol before walking out.

"We have this," Faith said. Willow was sobbing. They knew that Buffy had communicated with Dean. But it seemed hopeless. Sam rushed down stairs and fought Dean outside.

"Dean!" Dean just ignored him. Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Dean!" He bellowed, Dean stopped and looked at Sam.

"She's dead, Sammy." His voice broke, "we ignored that mark and she died." He let a tear fall.

"We are going to find a way to save her." Sam said,

"How?!" Dean snapped,

Buffy looked on in dismay.

"Buffy, come with me. They are going to find this out." Buffy nodded, she took a deep breath and walked with Tara. "We can't do anything. But they can. The Powers... they know it's not your won't be for a long while, but they are going to get you out of this."

* * *

Willow snapped her fingers and a circle of dried roses formed. She had Faith lay Buffy on the floor in the training room at the Council building. She cut her hand open and let blood drip into a bowl.

" _Ego dea. Et non est in tempore._

 _Et ego ad te, o sancte cal._

 _Audi vocem meam, mitte nos in eam!_

 _Et vocabis nomen deae. Ego me aquaeductum circumdare vestrum gratia sanitatum._ " She watched as the circle of roses slowly took fire.

"I offer you my blood. Goddess I call!

I offer my body. Goddess I implore!

And to you, I offer my eternal soul. As rite for your presence." The building shook. She listened as thunder boomed and lightning crackles. Rain began to pour. Sam, Dean who had agreed to work with Willow after much reluctance, Faith and Giles walked in. They could feel the magic in the air.

"Goddess I call to you, heal her!" She screamed,

"In your presence she shall be healed!" She raised a knife and made a large cut the length of her forearm. "Let her be healed!" She willed the blood to form into a large droplet that hovered in front of her before the wound closed.

"Sanguinem." She said, "blood is life." There was a blueish white light surrounding her. "Anima," she let the blood fall into the bowl. "The soul of the fallen." A am a bright light hovered above Buffy. "Mors," she picked up the bowl and walked into the circle. She dribbled the blood on the markings. "Death shall be stripped away."

Willow's head snapped backwards and she started to hover in the air. Sam and Dean cocked their guns.

"No!" Faith barked, both their guns were out of their hands within seconds. "She knows what she's doing." They all turned their attention back to Willow. Buffy looked on with Tara.

"Willow Rosenberg. You dare summon me?" A voice boomed around them.

"Arianrhod," Willow said. She lifted her head and her body was slammed against the wall. It cracked and she bit her cheek against the scream. Showing weakness in the presence of a goddess would either get her killed or Buffy permanently dead. They all watched as blood began to drop behind Willow.

"Yes, now why have you summoned me?!" A woman materialized. She was wearing a silver and green robe. She had long ebony hair and dark blue eyes.

"It isn't her time." Willow said, her voice strong. Dean and Sam could tell that she would die if the Goddess released her hold Willow would die. "You represent time and Fate. Goddess look upon her and tell me if it is her time." Willow said, she knew how to bargain. Hell, she could make a deal with Lucifer and walk out without a scratch.

Arianrhod look over at Buffy's body.

"Buffy, when you wake up... It will be with a gift."

"This isn't another death is my gift things is it? Because been there, done that."

"No, I can't tell you."

"Both of you! You can now be seen by the mortal folly." The goddess said. Tara pushed Buffy to the ground and they both knelt before her. "You..." She said pointing at Tara. "You work with the Powers that be."

"I do M'lady." Tara said, her voice sounding just as strong as Willow's. This surprised Buffy. Arianrhod looked at Willow.

"Witch be healed." She waved her hand and Willow's injuries healed. She then sunk to the floor. "Your name is Tara, I am the one who weaved your fate. You were meant for greater things, beyond this plain. You were always loyal to me and to my sisters." She looked at Willow, "you may go to her."

She then looked at Buffy. The images the rushed through her mind caused her to stumble.

 _Two children that looked like Buffy and Dean._

 _A woman, with power that only rivaled the creator._

 _An omen of darkness in the form of fire._

 _Her death. Yet she had to let it pass, for it was her time._

"Mrs. Winchester." She said, Buffy and Dean both went slack jawed. "Child, I made your destiny. The Powers don't control fate as much as they'd like. I have written the destinies of thousands Slayers before you. I knew of both your deaths, how long you shall live. The man you were meant to fall in love with," she nodded at Dean. "Rise to your feet, you needn't be humble."

Buffy stood,

"When I laid eyes on your spirit I saw something... Even with my gift of foresight I couldn't see until now. Your children with Dean. A woman who had power that rivaled the creator." She said,

"Her name is Amara." Buffy said,

"An omen in the form of fire... And my death." She held her arms open and Buffy felt compelled and walked into them. "My embrace shall give you life once more. This will not be the last time you see me..." She blinked out of existence.

Buffy opened her eyes. She then was hit with a rush of emotions. She had died. Again. She then felt something shift in her body. She clutched her abdomen and let out a scream. When the pain passed she just began sobbing. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Buffy," Dean whispered.

* * *

Kennedy stood in front of Crowley.

"M'lord,"

"We no longer need to stand by formalities, Kennedy." He told her,

"This is annoying." She said, "I'm tired of this fucking charade. Can't I just tell them I'm evil? In a big way?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well, that sounds like a really good idea." The First appeared. Even though she was possessed, Kennedy still had full control of her body. She flinched, "I always knew you'd switch teams. The bringers were never going to kill you."

"I'd say... Kill one of the Slayers... One of the younger girls. For, you know, emotional impact." Kennedy smiled brightly.

* * *

Rona was walking the halls chatting with Ashley.

"Look, I'm the youngest girl here. I also struggle with a lot more. I'm fifteen, I have bipolar with suicidal ideation. I'm also schizophrenic..."

"Ashley, what's going on?" Rona asked, the girl had a far off look in her eyes.

 _It's time now, kill yourself. No one will miss you._

Ashley watched beyond Rona's shoulder. The man with the deformed face had appeared. It looked horribly burned. Rona turned around but nothing was there.

"Ashley," Rona shook her. Ashley grabbed her arm and snapped it before slamming her head against the wall. She bolted. Ashley ran as fast as she could and ended up in the training room. Everyone in the room looked at the girl. The doors burst open and Vi grabbed her. She started screaming in terror.

"Let her go," Faith said. "Vi!" Vi let go,

"She broke Rona's arm and gave her a concussion."

"I don't give a damn." Faith walked over to her, "come with me." Faith led her to her temporary office and closed the door. "What's going on Ashley?" She poured a drink and without a second though gave it to her. The girl accepted it.

"I'm starting to hallucinate again." Faith noted the marks and burns on her arms.

"Your meds aren't working."

"It's worse this time. I tried overtaking my meds." Ashley had tried to commit suicide the night before. Her Slayer body ended up healing her.

"We make sure we don't give you your bottles anymore." Faith said quietly.

"I've been cheeking them for a month." Faith nodded and sat on her desk.

"I'm not Buffy. Or Willow, or Vi. I'm not gonna sugar coat this shit. You need to be in the hospital. I know when we found you, you were in lock down and under suicide watch. You remember what happened with those demons. I know you are scared but you have to."

"I can't!" Her entire body was rigid and she started shaking. The girl had a bad life growing up. She watched her parents get murdered in front of her, then she found her grandmother dead on her tenth birthday. She ended up in a foster family and then she ran away when she was eleven. She lived on the street until a year ago.

"Hey, calm down. Finish your drink. I'll stay with you while you're in placement."

"Are you sure you're Faith?" The girl asked quietly with a small laugh.

"That's an issue, see... You're not gonna live to see that hospital." Kennedy said, she used her powers and Faith slammed against a wall. Ashley felt a blade get crammed into her stomach.

"Why?" She sputtered. She coughed and blood was forced out of her mouth. Kennedy just smiled and ripped the blade out. She slashed her throat and wrote a message on the wall.

"I will fucking end you!" Faith screamed, Kennedy's eyes turned wihte.

"No you won't." She disappeared. Faith slid down the wall. For the first time in almost twenty years a tear escaped her.

"We have a code blue!" She screamed, she got up and ran into the training room. Buffy and Dean were screaming at each other.

"Are you really gonna patronize me?" Buffy asked,

"You are not going out on patrol, you just came back from the dead!"

"Hey! Code blue," Faith said. She was shaking and had a wild look in her eyes. They all followed her. Willow covered her mouth. There was a blonde girl standing next to her. That's when they saw the message,

'I decided to change teams. Hope you like the message. Love Kennedy.'

Buffy turned on her heel and walked out. Dean and Sam followed her.

"Buffy..." Sam started.

"Don't," she said.

"What do you mean don't?" Dean asked, his tone had an edge to it. "Are you really going after her? Are you fucking insane?!"

"I am not insane! I am doing what I do best, being the Slayer!"

"Oh, sorry warrior princess. Didn't mean to make you angry," his voice riddled with sarcasm.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up." Buffy growled,

"I'm not losing you again!"

"Both of you calm down!" Sam piped up, Buffy glared at Dean before shoving past him.

* * *

Tara grasped Willow's arm.

"How are you here?" Willow asked quietly.

"I don't know..." Tara felt power surge through Willow. "Willow,"

"She's gonna pay."

* * *

"Are you really gonna walk away?" Dean called as he followed Buffy.

"I don't need protecting. You above all people should know that." He rolled his eyes,

"Sure didn't look that way when I saved you from Crowley." Buffy whipped around,

"Don't you dare." She said, "don't you dare say that. I could've gotten out of there."

"He would have killed you." Dean said with stony resolve.

"Me and death are very non mixy things." Buffy said, "I just came back from the dead for a third time."

"I don't want it to happen again." Dean said quietly.

"I get it. You are over protective to an annoying extent." Buffy said,

"Then stop doing stupid shit!" Buffy shook her head,

"I'm doing my job."

"There are thirty other Slayers here. Send one of them."

"It's not gonna work! I'm not sending one of them to their death." Buffy said coldly. Dean had only seen this side of Buffy once. He did what he knew how to do best. Be an asshole.

"Yeah cause that'll work out so well. What's your problem sweetheart, afraid I'm right?"

"Are thou serious right now?" She asked,

"I don't know, am I?"

"Don't do this." Buffy said, "please don't do this."

"I don't know what you're talking about princess." Buffy glared at him,

"You're an ass," she said. "You can either support me or not, but I am still going after that bitch." Dean and Buffy's faces were exactly alike. An unwavering mask of stubbornness. Shockingly Dean dropped his gaze. "That's what I thought." She said, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be okay," she assured.

"You'll be okay if we go home." She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"You're impossible." She said stepping back. "You know, I thought I was stubborn." She began, "like, really stubborn. But then you waltz into my life and I'm like, yeah I can deal with this. But no, I did not expect you to be this stubborn. You are giving Dawn a run for her money mister. I didn't see you like this when we were together last time."

"Buff, you aren't going after her." Willow's voice sounded. When she turned to face the door her heart sunk. Willow's hair and eyes were grey. "I am. Buff... You're not strong enough. She's a demon and she's gonna pay." Willow said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Dean said, Buffy glared at him.

"See you around Buffy." Willow disappeared,

"We're all gonna die," Buffy whispered as a lone tear escaped her.

* * *

Faith glared at the punching bag. Expecting it to somehow burst into flames. Finally she punched it full force and the chains snapped. The bag soared across the training room. She screamed in frustration. Throwing knives ended up embedded in the brick. Axes chopped off the heads of training dummies and throwing stars stuck into the doors.

She then walked to the brick wall and started punching. As hard as she could, over and over. Hoping to feel something. When she felt a hand on her should her elbow moved faster than she could think.

"Damn it," a voice exclaimed. She turned around and was caught off guard by Sam standing there. She then looked down at her hands. She didn't even feel nauseous when she saw the bone of her knuckles in a few places. She then looked at the wall. The brick work was cracked and a good bit of it was crumbled on the floor.

Then she felt the pain she had known would come. She just gritted her teeth.

"Son of a bitch." She gripped, Sam gave her an empathetic look.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she snorted.

"Sure, we'll go with that. I'm fucking fantastic." She rubbed her wrist.

"You really destroyed this place." He said looking at the damage.

"A girl died under my watch." She said, "I was there and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." Faith balled her fists. She looked down at her hands again. At least they'd started to heal. "I need a smoke. Nice talking to ya Sam." She turned on her heel and walked out. A lot of the girls had shocked expressions. She realized her hands were covered in blood and Sam didn't follow her out.

"He's fine!" She snapped at one of the girls who tried to ask her. Once she made it outside she finished her pack out of her pocket along with her lighter. The night air nipped at her skin. It was cold, unusually cold for September. That made her uneasy. It was the very beginning of September, it shouldn't feel like the middle of November.

She tugged her jean jacket closer around her. The cherry of cigarette illuminated her face as she took a drag. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of dread that was building up inside her. Faith was already a very paranoid person. But when she could feel a set of eyes on her and her Slayer instinct kick in she knew something was off.

She dropped her cigarette and looked around. Being in such a small town added to the feeling of paranoia. Her eyes scanned the darkness. Nothing was there. She turned to walk back inside when she felt a searing pain in her side. She had been stabbed. She grunted. Her adrenaline set in and she spun around with a closed fist.

"What the hell!" She heard Buffy yell in pain. She clutched the knife in her side. The blood flowed from the wound.

"B..." Faith fell to the ground.

"Faith!" She tried to rush over. Buffy had just gotten back from her house after changing. Perks of living right around the corner. Easy access to a private shower to wash away demon blood when she needed to. She saw the silver gleam of knife in the moonlight and a lot of blood. "Can you hear me?"

"Behind you," Faith managed to say. Buffy felt someone grip her shoulders. She slammed her foot down on the things foot before sending her elbow backwards. She heard ribs crack. When she turned around she came face to face with the scariest thing she'd probably ever seen.

It was ebony black. Black flesh, hollow black eyes that somehow glowed at the same time. Extremely malnourished body log arms to the point it's hands were almost touching the pavement. That's when it happened. The most terrifying noise came out of it. It was a bellow combined with a high pitched scream. Before Buffy could blink she felt a weird pain and she looked down.

Its slender hand had punctured through her right above her collarbone. She grabbed its arm and squeezed. She heard a satisfying crack and it's hand retracted. It screamed, or wailed. Faith pulled the knife out of her side. She felt lightheaded. She fumbled for her phone.

"Red, you need to get outside." She passed out completely. Willow appeared. When she saw the creature she could feel darkness radiating from it. She let her magic flare. The creature was incredibly fast. By the time she had attacked it was gone with Faith.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Buffy asked, "where is Faith?"

"Buffy, go inside and stay there. It was a cave dweller."

"You seriously can't expect me to-"

"Now!" Willow barked, Buffy new that if this thing was scaring Willow. If Willow was using both sides of her something was wrong and she needed to listen. "You and Giles need to do research. They haven't been seen in over 4,000 years." Buffy ran inside. Her arm was limp and her nerves were screaming at her.

When Dean saw her he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you start with me. This wasn't me going after Kennedy. It was cave dweller."

"What the fuck is that?" Then he noticed the blood and the gaping wound in her shoulder. "Buffy," he began.

"I am well aware there is hole in my shoulder. Get Giles and Sam. Tell them to come to the infirmary. We have some research to do." Buffy said with a nod before walking away.

* * *

"Damn it. Vi!" Buffy screeched,

"I gave you the bottle of booze for a reason. We ran out of that numbing stuff..." She was searching for the word but couldn't remember it.

"Novocaine," Buffy said through gritted teeth as another stitch was pulled through her skin. She relented and took the bottle of tequila and chugged a good deal of it. By the time she had made it to the infirmary the wound had sealed to the point she needed stitches. At least there was no gaping hole. At least that's what Vi had told her.

Buffy finished off the bottle within twenty minutes. She was drunk, which made the pain very insignificant. Yet it didn't stop her from complaining.

"Vi!" Buffy pouted, "this hurts..."

"No it doesn't," the redhead responded.

"Yes it does!" Buffy slurred in protest. Giles walked in, followed by Dean and Sam. Buffy waved at Dean. "Vi looks, 's my boyfriend. Hi Dean!"

"Before you all start with the judgement we ran out of Novocaine." Vi said before returning to the stitches.

"Dean," Buffy whispered loudly. "I'm drunk." She broke down into fits of laughter. Vi smacked the side of her head. "Hey!"

"Quit moving, I'm about to put the last two in." Vi finished quickly. "Fifty stitches." She said, "that injury could have been fatal if you didn't come strait here."

"Don't say that in front of him" Buffy said drunkenly, trying to point in Dean's direction. "He won't let me do anything ever again. Controlling asshole." Buffy said with a pout. Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks so," Sam muttered. Dean slammed his boot down on Sam's foot. "Jerk!" Sam yelled,

"Bitch," Dean retorted. Buffy giggled.

"Now, Willow said it was a Cave Dweller?" Giles asked,

"Yes," she slurred. "She said they were ollld."

"What's a Cave Dweller?" Vi asked,

"A sub human specifies they warped by an ancient dark magic." Giles said, "this is quite extraordinary."

"They have Faith!" Buffy sobbed. "It stabbed her and then it took her."

"Yes, but Willow went after the creature did she not?"

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"I'm gonna go grab my laptop." Sam said, "this may make it quicker."

"No! I have my books." Giles protested, "I actually have a three volume series that was made by the being who created them."

"And who was that?" Sam asked; Dean felt completely lost. They were sucking away about Shit he didn't care about. Did Buffy really think he was that controlling?

"Hecate," Giles said. "The God's of Europe have existed since the creation of earth." He explained,

"You want to risk pissing off a God?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other option."

* * *

Willow found a cave in the woods not far away from the Council building. What cued her in as to where the creature had taken her was the immense dark magic that poured off it. It was intoxicating. She felt her power clash with it.

She walked in and was struck off guard by the size of the cavern the gleaned bellow her.

"Utriusque lumen," she said. A giant orb of white light appeared. She willed her magic and it floated down into the hole. It illuminated a chamber. She muttered something under her breath before jumping. She landed on her feet gracefully and the light followed her.

There were large pillars the surrounded the hole on all sides. She then realized the hole wasn't natural or not anymore that is. What made her stop and think a was how advanced the architectural work was. There was no way the creatures did this. They were simple minded, driven by hunger and hatred. She looked around and saw a large do door at the far end of the open room.

It was carved in stone and had strange markings, but a door none the less. As she walked forward she heard strange noises all around her. Then there was the sound of running. She let all her power surface and there was a horrifying screech. She turned around and came face to face with one of the creatures.

"Hi, I'm Willow." It's jaw started to unhinge. Then a foul smelling black liquid began to pour. She realized it was blood.

"Graak, miir, un, ney, chi." It could talk... Its long arms started to stretch out. "Graak, miir, un, ney, chi." It repeated, Willow twisted her hand. A strange sound escaped it. It fell to its knees and bowed at her feet. "Graak, miir, un, ney, chi." Its voice didn't remotely resemble a human. It sounded like ones would if they had just woken from a coma and hadn't talked din years. It was gravely and dry.

"You took my friend." Willow said, it nodded. Again, that had her thinking. Architecture, primitive speech. What the hell was going on?

"Hecate," it said. It rose into a kneeling position. It stretched its arm out and pointed a finger at Willow. "Hectae. Graak, miir, un, ney, chi." Hecate, it thought she was the goddess of monsters and darkness... That was rather humbling.

"No, I am Willow." She said, over pronouncing each word.

"Wil... Willow. Graak, miir, un, ney, chi." What the hell was it saying?! She felt a strange feeling wash over her. Before she could stop herself she spoke.

"Creature rise! Where did you take her?" It rose to its feet. It was on the other side of the room before she could blink. It stood next to the door. Willow reached the other side of the room in two minutes. It pointed at the door.

"Graak, miir, un, ney, chi." It emphasized its point by tapping its finger against the door. So it was talking about the door. Interesting... By this point she was extremely curious. But she held her tongue.

"Is this where my friend is?" It nodded, it mimed cutting its palm and then pointed at the door. Willow extend her hand. It took out a beautiful silver knife and cut her palm. It showed her what to do once more.

"In, there." It said, how is this possible? She had become what she hated most. A prejudice person. She judged before she knew the truth. Willow how dare you? Her conscience spoke. She had come here with murder in mind... Though this things treated her... Like a God. Like Hecate.

"Do you think I am Hecate?" It nodded, it completely understood what she said.

* * *

Buffy was curled against Dean's side. They were in the library.

"I don't think you're a controlling asshole." She spoke up. In an hour she had sobered up almost completely. "There is a reason drunk Buffy stays locked in a cage." Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay you are a controlling asshole. But you are my controlling asshole and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We need to get out of this town. I'm getting stir crazy." He said,

"After Kennedy gets dead then yes. We can go on a huntcation." He raised an eyebrow at her, "it's a hunt but also a vacation. Huntcation." He smirked, "don't you dare, that was one of my better ones."

"What ever you say princess." Buffy rolled her eyes. She laid her head against his chest.

"Aha!" Giles exclaimed, he then slammed his fist down on the table. "God damn it! What language is this written in!"

"Rupert," Rowena tsked. "Mind your language, there are children present." Of course she had to help. Buffy could tell Dean hated her with a burning passion. Sam seemed to hate her more. She looked at the pages. "Of course you can't read it. It's in Enochian."

"Why would a Greek goddess write three volumes in the language of the Angels?" Giles asked angrily. "Fuck these books!" He smacked them off the table and ripped his glasses off. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can handle archaic Latin, Sumerian, Babylonian, bloody Mesopotamian and every language in between. But of course it had to be in the one language that no human knows!"

He slammed his fist on the table.

"Bullocks!" Buffy had never seen the man disrespect books. The severity of the way he was acting led her to believe something else was going on.

"Guys, I need to talk with Giles." Dean, Sam and Rowena gave her questioning looks. "Slayer business... Aka my payment plan. So scooch." She lied but they all bought it. All except Rowena. "I know how to kill witches. I don't need anything special either." Rowena rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Giles, what's going on?" He just hung his head,

"Olivia... She," he couldn't finish.

"Oh god..."

"Vampires," he said. Buffy walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You'll get through this. You always do."

"Buffy this situation is entirely different. I called her here because..." He stepped back and whipped away a stray tear. He pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside was beautiful engagement ring. "I was going to propose tomorrow." Buffy's heart shattered.

"Oh my god, Giles..." She felt horrible for him.

"She took the lot down with her. So in that regard I am beaming with pride." He said bitterly.

"You need to go home." Buffy said, "we can work this without you. You need to go home. Drink stuffy old people scotch and rock out to some serious tunes." He smiled slightly, "see? My wildly insensitive self can still make you smile. There is still hope." She said, though she could tell he was completely heartbroken.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked,

"In sure we do. But you need to not be here." For the first time ever Buffy watched Giles walk away from his work completely. There would be no calls of helpful tips, there would be no disappearing but still lending a hand. He was actually just walking away to do something extraordinary. Take time for himself. Buffy had never seen him look so broken. Yeah, he loved Jenny. But he was actually ready to tie the knot with Olivia and it all blew up in his face.

* * *

Faith woke up and groaned. Where was she? What was that thing? She looked at her surroundings. She was in a stone cell. She could hear a familiar voice but it was muffled. She could also here an extremely creepy, gravely voice.

"Graak, miir, un, ney, chi."

"What the fuck?" She got up. The wound in her side was... Bandaged. What the hell, usually evil things didn't take care of you. Another thing. She was on a bed... Sort of. It wasn't completely dark either. There was a candle, alone on the wall. Just enough light so she could see. "Hey!" She screamed. Then panic began to set in. There was no door. She was in a stone cell, completely trapped.

Then there was a rumbling and the door opened. A bright white light cast a silhouette of a woman and a very tall figure.

"Did I die?" She asked out loud.

"Nope, I'm staging a jail break." Willow's voice was very welcomed.

"Red, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." There was one of those creatures standing next to Willow.

"You need to leave." Willow snapped her fingers and Faith was gone. She turned to the creature. What she was about to say was the most cliche line ever. "Take me to your leader." The creature walked away a human pace so Willow could keep up. It started pointing at things like it was having conversation with her. Honestly she felt like a tourist. She then remembered that she was hunting Kennedy.

"I have to leave. I have to find Kennedy."

"Leader, help, you." It said, Willow would take all the help she could get. Even if it was from ancient, creepy humanoids. "Not, creepy."

"Can you read my mind?"

"Yes," it said. "That, how, I, speak, you, language. You, look, like, leader. You, look, like, queen." Willow didn't know what it meant. She only knew it was a Cave Dweller because of a description and image he had seen in a very old book.

"Are you the only one here?" It made what sounded almost pained.

"Had, brothers, sisters. I, am, left. Alone. I, am, last, one."

"What happened to your brothers and sisters?" She asked,

"Girl, with, red, blade. Kill." It looked st her, "scythe, burns. Slayer." The Slayer had eradicated the species.

"Are you actually evil?"

"Yes, no. Slayer, not evil... She, do, job. I, do, job. I, am, balance. Between, good, hatred."

"I thought Elaure is that balance?"

"I, am, balance, good, hatred. The, Key, is, balance, of, all, things. I, serve, her, and, my, queen. I, keep, balance, in, their, absence. Alone, I, remain." Willow understood what it meant. The Key, or Dawn, or Elaure was the balance of all things. But in her absence it was this creatures job and it's job alone to maintain it.

The scythe was used to eradicate every single one of them except him or her. This must have happened a long time before the scythe was sealed away.

"I, am, boy." It clarified,

"Can you please not read my mind?" She asked,

"My, job. I, see, all, I, read mind, of, all." She understood that... On some level. There was a creepy factor to it. That he could see all people's thoughts. But it was his job. What he was created for. The more and more she got to know him, the more her heart felt for him.

"Do you have a name?" She asked,

"I, am, nameless. Forever, shall, I, remain, nameless."

"Can I call you Rasp because of your voice?" She asked with a giggle.

"I, like, Raspy." He decided after a long moment, "I, never, had, name. I, was, created, before, Slayer, was, created."

"You were created over twenty thousand years ago?" She asked him, "we're you ever human?"

"Once, was, I? Yes, human, I, once, was."

"Why did you attack Buffy?"

"She, hurt, me." He sounded so sad. "I, always, hurt. People, no, understand. I, am, nice. I, am, pure." Willow then felt it. Pure magic had almost a similar feel as dark magic. Only if you focused hard enough you felt calmness and peace. He had been alone for thousands of years! Misunderstood! Shame on the people who judged him. Shame on herself!

"I'm sorry I thought you were evil." Willow amended.

"You, never, did." It said with certainty. "You, were, trying, to, save, friend. But, I, had, to, get, you, to, come, here." They can upon a set of doors made of iron. It pushed them open. Willow saw a massive thrown. Sitting in was an ebony haired woman.

This scared Willow... Because the woman looked just like her.

"Hello, Willow." She felt the power the leaked from her voice.

"Hecate."

* * *

Faith face planted against a hardwood table.

"Son of bitch!" When she picked her head up to look around she realized she was in the library at Council HQ. Buffy was wide eyed.

"Hey B, miss me?" She climbed off the table and dusted herself off.

"Where the hell is Willow? Yes I missed you, but why didn't she come back?"

"She said that I had to leave. Then proof I slammed face first into a table."

"Dean, we have to go get her!" Buffy exclaimed,

"No, you aren't going anywhere. In fact, we are going home."

"But-"

"B, I gotta agree with pretty boy there. Red can handle herself. Go home and catch some Z's... Or have a nice long fuck." She said, Buffy's cheeks turned bright red as Dean exclaimed,

"I am not pretty!"

"Sure you aren't. Dude, no offense, but you look like a KenDoll."

"I do not! I am a rugged, sexy beast." Buffy just sunk into the couch.

"As if," Faith scoffed. Buffy realized how Faith worked. Ashley was dead and Faith was moving on like nothing happened. It was the only way the girl knew how to cope. If Buffy was being honest with herself that's the only reason she hadn't broken down.

"Seriously dude, male model. B, come on, you have to agree. He's a pretty boy."

"No, I am a rugged, sexy beast."

"Sorry Faith, Dean's got you on this." Faith rolled her eyes,

"Thank you sweetheart."

"If my opinion matters, Dean does look like a KenDoll." Sam chimed in as he sat down.

"You're biased," Buffy said.

"Not really." Vi said from the door way. "Sorry, you do look like a male model." This went on for another half an hour. Then Willow appeared with the creature.

"Don't shoot! He's not evil!" Willow exclaimed as Dean and Sam had their guns trained on the creature. Buffy and Faith had dropped into fighting stance. And then there was Vi who looked extremely lost.

"What happened to kill first and ask questions later?"

"Buff!" Willow whined, "you know? You are prejudice! I understand how it feels to be oppressed and left alone. No one needs that. Just because he's different doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings, damn it!" Buffy couldn't make sense of the situation. Though she realized Willow's eyes and hair had returned to normal.

"Where did that come from? I'm not prejudice. Damn thing stabbed me!"

"You hurt _him_. _He_ reacted." Buffy shook her head.

"God, he's ugly." Dean said, "seriously man. I have seen some ugly fucking things hunting. But you," he whistled. "You take the cake."

"Yeah, seriously!" Faith said, "you ever try moisturizer? It really helps with those wrinkles."

"Not, ugly. Unique." Rasp said,

"You tell em' like it is, Rasp!" Willow cheered, Vi ever the clueless. She decided instead of going about it like every one else she would use a different approach.

"Its very nice to meet you, Rasp. I'm Vi." She said with a smile. Though in truth he freaked her out. Major creep factor. But if Willow trusted him then she would too.

"Rasp! You named it?!" Buffy exclaimed,

"Him!" Vi and Willow yelled at her. Tara walked in. She didn't know anyone was in there. She had come to think. It didn't make sense to her why she was still here. She was a higher being. She shouldn't be here still.

"What do you think Tara?" Buffy asked, Tara looked up, startled. In front of her was a Cave Dweller.

"I-I..." She steadied herself. She was no longer that girl. She straightened her back and walked forward. "It is nice to finally meet you." She bowed, this creature worked behind the scenes.

"Tara, Maclay. You, show, kindness. I, thank, you."

"He is good." Tara said, "but why did you leave her?"

"She, said, go, with, Willow." Tara nodded,

"W- Willow, can I talk to you. The rest of you. Treat him with respect."

"I don't want his creepy ass starin' at me!" Dean exclaimed,

"Rasp, come with me to my office." Vi said with a smile, as she walked away she stuck her tongue out at Dean. Sam was the only one who didn't say anything.

 _He was outside of Lucifer's prison. He saw his eyes. Sam had sat down almost immediately after Willow said it wasn't evil. He had gotten a splitting headache._

 _"Hey," Lucifer said. "God, it took me two days to crack through her ward. Phew, is she strong." He meant it too._

 _"What the fuck do you want?" Sam asked, he really was sick of this. "You know, I actually actively prayed. For a sign from God about how to defeat Amara. But I bet it was all you."_

 _"Guilty," he said. "Sam! Come on. Look, just say it. Yes..."_

 _"Fuck off."_

 _"I remember when being an Archangel used to get you respect. Now it's just, wah, my life sucks. I want the newest IPhone. Not, holy shit, I'm talking to Lucifer. I should watch my mouth." He sucked in a breath, "did I go too far? Sam, if I have offended you, in any way, just tell me."_

 _"What the hell is your problem?" Sam asked,_

 _"What the hell is yours? It's been five years! God! So much sexual tension, I'm dyin' over here Sammy! Don't you love me?" Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief._

 _"Put me back," he said evenly. "The answer is no. It will always be no."_

 _"Come on," Lucifer said with a smile. "We had so much fun together!" He shrugged, "i'll get ya."_

Sam had collapsed grabbing his head. He couldn't make tails of what was going on. Just that there were a lot of concerned voices around him. His eye couldn't focus on anything. He didn't know what was going on. He felt like someone had hit in the head with hammer and from experience he knows how that feels.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. His entire body burned like it was on fire. His eyes stung with tears, or so he hoped were tears.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean called. Sam's eyes weren't able to focus.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, I love writing Lucifer.**_

 _ **Thank you to,** **Scaramou, for the helpful hints for writing Dean. I have been reading fics left and right to get help with getting his snark down.  
**_

 _ **All of you who are reading I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Leave a review, they really help keep me going.**_


	5. God's A Dick

_**I kind of had to make Vi Charlie's sister. Vi has relevance in this story. Especially to Sam and Dean. I think I am going to start doing disclaimers with my stories as these Characters do not belong to me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful Minds of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke. This is purely for fun and enjoyment.**_

* * *

Sam was finally able to take in his surroundings. He was no long in the library... He was in a fucking hospital. After questioning who had put him there he was floored. Dean. Dean Winchester. Dean fucking Winchester. The same man who believed in mixing booze and painkillers. The same man who wouldn't dare step foot into a hospital unless he was on the verge of death. Something must seriously be wrong.

Sam tried to get up but he couldn't move. The nurse gave him a look.

"We had to give you nerve block. You went into seizures." She said, "it was the only way to keep you from lashing out. You cracked your brothers cheek bone and slammed your sister-in-law against a wall." She said, Sam's face fell. What the hell happened to him? He then felt a burning sensation on his for head. He then realized there was gauze wrapped around his head.

"Why is there gauze wrapped around my head?" He asked,

"When you fell you smashed your head against the corner of a table."

"How long have I been like this?"

"About a day. The nerve block should be wearing off soon." She told him.

* * *

Willow thought back to her conversation with Hecate.

 _"Willow, my most loyal." Why did she look like her?! Not just look but sound almost exactly the same. Though there was one difference in their voices. The goddess had a strange... Twinge to her voice. The very faintest sound of an accent._

 _So many scenarios flashed through Willow's mind. 'Is she my real mother?' She thought, 'does that make me a demigod?! Am I gonna get shipped off to Camp Half Blood and study with Chiron? Do magic with Rachel?'_

 _"You will not be meeting Chiron." She said, "just as those books are poison. Too factual for their own good. Rick abused his power as a demigod when he wrote those." She said with a roll of her eyes. That's when Willow spotted the big differences, much in their attitudes alone. This woman seemed to be cold, neither angry or cheerful... Bored._

 _"He's a demigod?!" Willow exclaimed,_

 _"Indeed, a child of Poseidon ironically." She has read those accursed books. He portrayed her as someone who could care less. Her children were indeed outlawed and ridiculed. Yet the man was compassionate enough to give Aries a big part. What an arrogant bastard._

 _"But, I didn't summon you here to talk about those atrocities. One of the biggest questions on the forefront of your mind is why you look like me." Willow was about to open her mouth, "you are not a child of mine... Though you would certainly have done me proud. You are a... An incarnation. Of me. Not a doppelganger. No. Something so much more."_

 _"Huh?" Willow asked in confusion, the goddess smiled at her and rose from the bronze thrown._

 _"Every generation I put an incarnation of myself in this world. One who shares my looks and power. So the world shall never forget who I am." She walked until she was standing mere inches away from Willow. "Most of them have never lived long enough to find their true power. My power. But you... You have managed to do it all. It is no coincidence you are the strongest witch there has ever been."_

 _"Why?" Willow asked, her mind was spinning. She was literally a part of Hecate. Not by blood, but an actual chunk of her._

 _"B_ _ecause I was told."_

 _"Told by who?"_

 _"The creator." The creator... God. God himself had told Hecate to do this. But why? What could he possibly see as a reason for this? "Yet we do not have time to converse. The end times are coming. Bigger than me, bigger than any God. Maybe even bigger than the creator himself."_

 _"Amara," Willow breathed out._

 _"The darkness, yes. You above all others know my stance in this world. So, Willow, how important to me do you think it is that it doesn't end?" Willow swallowed hard,_

 _"If one thing with life, death, or rebirth were to go wrong you would cease to exist." Willow said,_

 _"I... I can already feel the natural balance shifting. Shifting into the hands of the darkness."_

 _"What do you want me to do?" Willow asked in panic, "because I can't do much. This is to much. To much I tell you! She is God's sister for cryin' out loud! But I'm me, I'm just Willow. I'm just reliable Willow who happens to be really powerful. Not that powerful! I can't do anything, I'm useless. I'm a useless fool. I-" Hecate held up a hand to silence her._

 _Willow took a few long deep breaths. Hecate was not known for her patients. But if she was the one being gracious and tolerable of one of Willow's rambles than something is either seriously wrong or again it had been left up to her._

 _"What do you need me to do?" Willow asked more firmly, keeping her anxiety in check._

 _"Always the overachiever." She said with a chuckle, "when it comes time, I will find you. I simply just wanted to meet you."_

 _"But why me?"_

 _"Again. You are a part of me, as well as your own person. I wanted to see what you have made of yourself since Sunnydale." Willow raised an eyebrow. "I have checked in on you over the years." Hecate turned to Rasp._

 _"My ever loyal servant. You have been faithful longer than any disciple I have had. Go with her, watch over her. From all your other duties you are free." Rasp made a sound that sounded so incredibly happy that Willow smiled for him._

 _"Thank, you, my, queen."_

 _"Kennedy will appear before you in two days time. Rasp, as you call him, will take care of her."_

Willow looked around her office. Tara was sitting across from her.

"Baby," Tara said. Willow felt a warm liquid dribbling from her nose. She touched it and looked at her fingertips and saw blood. She tore a tissue out of the box and wiped at it. Tara gave her an empathetic look. Willow didn't know where to begin. They had been talking about her still being there. Then Willow got caught in the memory... Why was it so powerful? Powerful enough to give her a nose bleed no less.

"Willow, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Yes you are!" Willow exclaimed, "you were taken so soon. You deserve to still be alive."

"You heard what Arianrhod said. She wrote my fate, my destiny."

"I don't care." Willow snapped. She looked through her drawers and found a special book. She opened it and began chanting. Lights all over the building went out.

"Willow!" Tara screamed when she realized what was happening. The Powers were going to intervene. What scared her more was where Willow had found this spell.

 _"One last thing Willow." Hecate said, "the spell book in your office. Page four hundred. Use it on Tara."_

But that's when she realized what was happening. The Powers weren't doing a damn thing. She spotted Cordelia in the corner of the room who gave her a thumbs up.

"You deserve this." Was all she said. Tara instinctively gasped when she felt life rush through her body. She felt her heart beat, she felt air move in and out of her lungs for necessity instead out of habit. She was no longer a higher being... She was human. Whether she was a witch still was unclear but she was human and alive.

Feeling the cool air move in and out of her lungs was so very welcomed. When Willow finished chanting all the lights came back on. She opened her eyes and smiled at Tara.

"You did it," Willow got up and Tara stood almost immediately. Willow ran over to her and locked her in a passionate kiss. She felt complete again. Tara had missed this. It felt like the first time she kissed her all over again. It had been fourteen years since they last kissed. Willow pulled back and smiled,

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Tara kissed her again.

* * *

Buffy sat with Dean in the waiting room.

"Fucking asshole doctor." Dean grumbled, "I should be let into that room. It's not like I'm his brother or anything," he hated hospitals. "He is so lucky security was there to restrain me."

"Dean, sweetie, let it go. It's been four hours, just let it go." He glared at her, "look, Sam is okay. They said we weren't allowed in until the nerve block wore off. So relax!" She exclaimed as she pinched his bicep. He had, again, tried to go into Sam's hospital room four hours ago. The answer was going to be "no" until the nurse gave them the okay. But Dean being Dean, he would not take "no" for an answer.

"I need something to drink," he said.

"No, you don't. You reek like a bar already." She leaned and whispered loudly in his ear, "sneaking alcohol into a hospital is illegal."

"I meant coffee," Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Far be it from me to call you a liar." She said under her breath. Dean flicked her arm, "wow, I'm offended." She said with a laugh. A man in a trench coat walked in and looked around the waiting room. Buffy could feel some serious power coming from him, though it seemed like something was blocking it. A familiar power.

"Dean," he said stoically.

"Cas," Dean responded. Buffy looked between the two. Why does that name sound familiar.

"Castiel," Buffy murmured. He looked at her,

"You are Buffy Summers." He said,

"Yeah and I'm trying to figure why the hell I know your name."

"I was the one who guided your soul into heaven when you died fighting Glorificus." Buffy gave him an incredulous look. "I am-was an Angel of the Lord." That's what the power was. That's why it felt familiar. She had sensed it in her dying moments.

"You died!" Dean exclaimed rather loudly, people on the waiting room looked at him.

"When I was sixteen I drowned. I died for a few minutes," she gave him a look that said "we will talk later," he dropped it.

"That is not what happened. You jumped from a tower built by her acolytes to save your sister. You-"

"Dude, seriously?" Dean asked, the Angel had spent enough time around humans to know when to put a halt on this type of talk.

"I apologize," he said. Buffy shook her head,

"I need a cup of coffee." She said before standing. She cast a look at Dean before walking away. Cas looked after her for a moment or two before looking back at Dean. She felt his eyes on the back of her head. "God he gives me a major case of the wiggins." She said with a shudder.

As she made it to the machine she bumped into someone.

"God I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Buffy." His voice said.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She questioned, Buffy was suddenly else where. It was blissfully calm. It reminded her slightly of where Amara had taken her but so much more. It was gorgeous. A crystal clear lake spread out before them. She could just barely see the other side where giant trees rose high into the sky. Mountains surrounded them.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked,

"You know the answer."

"God. Jesus Christ I'm talking to God." She looked at him and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god." She slapped herself, "I'm sorry." She croaked out, the embarrassment she felt flushing her cheeks. He chuckled,

"It's fine," he said.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked, it was kind of chilly.

"To talk,"

"About?"

"What's going to happen." He stopped and looked out at the water. The mist rose above it and she felt the temperature drop. Drastically. The weather seemed to be temper-mental. Serious discussions apparently meant horrendously cold.

"What is going to happen? Our only lead is with your not-so star child, Lucifer." She then felt angry. Like half of her hated this man with everything that she was. Which made even less sense.

"That part of you that's angry is my fault. That's because when I let those men use my sister's power. Everything she feels about me you feel."

"See, that doesn't make sense to me. She said the power was bestowed to a girl on the same spot she was locked away. I thought she has been locked away for eons. Like since the beginning of time."

"Longer. The Slayer's powers were bestowed on the same spot cosmically speaking. Not physically. Where I locked her away, earth formed." She felt so many conflicting emotions. She wanted so bad to hit him, to scream at him. To shame him for what he had done to her. 'To Amara,' she reminded herself. To Amara. Another part of her wanted to hug him, cry to him. Tell him everything she had been feeling. Buffy was never someone to pray, hell she didn't believe in God until she went to heaven.

"What's going to happen?"

"It's her turn." He said, "she can do what she wants. Humanity has its chance. She can have a go at creation." Buffy lost it and slapped him across the face. She had done some seriously stupid things but slapping God himself might have topped the list.

"Are you serious?" She asked, "that's it? Just let everything you created fall into the hands of that crazy person?" She glared at him, "and what about us?"

"If you find a way to beat Amara then by all means, do it!" He roared, she could tell he wasn't pissed that he got slapped. He probably knew it was coming.

"So that's it, huh? Just leave the weight of the world on the humans. Again."

"It isn't my fight."

"Bullshit!" Buffy yelled, "bull fucking shit it isn't! She wants to destroy everything because of you!" She jabbed his chest with her finger, "she is pissed because of what you did. Well if one thing humanity has thought me is that you can't expect others to clean up your own messes. I don't care who the hell you are. It's your mess so clean it the fuck up!"

She boiling with rage. This was all her, not the biased part of her that she wished wasn't there. This was the Slayer talking. Though at the same time she felt like her hormones were out of whack. What the hell?

"You act like you don't give a damn about us then fine. Walk away. But let's see how long it takes before you cave. Before you cave from seeing your precious world being destroyed. Until that time." She flipped him off, "fuck you."

He stilled the power inside him that was threatening to tear her limb from limb. She knew who he was and she didn't care. Not one bit. But the one thing he would never do was smite a pregnant woman. He snapped his fingers and she was back in front of the coffee machine.

She took a few deep breaths before she took out a couple dollars. She got her self and Dean a coffee before heading back. When she settled back in her seat she glared at the wall in front of her.

Dean gave her questioning look.

"God is an asshole." She grumbled,

"Huh?" She decided to explain what happened.

"You slapped father yet you live?" Castiel asked, "interesting."

"No one else is baffled about the fact that he's out of hiding?" Dean asked,

"I wouldn't have put baffled in your vocabulary, honey." Buffy said, she felt Cas' gaze on her once more. "Would you quit staring at me? It's really creepy."

"I apologize," he said. Did she even know? "You're with child." Dean almost fell out of his chair.

"What do you mean? I haven't been with anyone but Dean and that was two days ago."

"The Powers That Be gave you back the child you lost." He said, Buffy was shocked, scared and happy all at the same time. Dean was scared shitless.

* * *

Faith looked at Rasp.

"So..."

"I, am, sorry, for, what, I, did." He sat on the floor and folded his legs. "I, had, to, get, Willow's, attention. I, am, deeply, sorry." His head hung in shame. Faith was caught off guard. This creature... It was amending.

"Look, I don't like you. You stabbed me. But I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank, you." Faith couldn't believe herself. How much she had changed.

"Do you eat?" She asked,

"I, eat, the, souls, of, the, damned. Those, who, are, evil." He looked up at her, "Faith, Lehane, you, have, amended. When, you, die, you, will, be, in, heaven. So, is, your, destiny." It's long arm stretched out. "You, full, of, light." She nodded slowly. This thing was almost terrifyingly creepy. But again she would give it a chance. Vi came in,

"Hi Rasp!" She said happily,

"Victoria, Middleton, your, sister, is, looking, down, on, you. Celeste, wants, you, to, know, she, loves, you." Vi was floored. She had always called her Charlie. They had made fake aliases when they were young. She was Veronica and her sister was Charlie.

"I..." She had tears in her eyes. Charlie was not only her sister but her best friend. If only she had known... If only she had known her sister had died.

"The, Winchester's, made, sure, her, body was, burned. So, no, demon, could take, her. Her, soul, is, at, rest."

"Was she a hunter?" She choked out,

"Yes," he said. Faith looked between the two. She decided to leave them and let them talk. Faith roamed the halls. She felt so much sadness around Ashley. She felt tears prick her eyes and before she could stop them they fell. Faith hadn't openly cried since she was fifteen years old. She made it to the break room and slammed the door shut.

She slid down the door before bringing her knees up to her chest. Resting her elbows on her knees she held her head in her hands as tears escaped her. She couldn't stop what came next. She was sobbing. She was going soft! She was supposed to be the war hardened Slayer who had seen to much shit in her day. But here she was, sitting on the floor crying like some girl whose prom date just cancelled.

Tears fell into her jeans. She couldn't bring herself to stop. Was this what happens if you don't cry in twenty years? Sure, she had been scared shirtless before. She made it in a maximum security prison without even batting an eye. Being a Slayer helped some but she had seen few of those girls crack. They either went psychotic or had full on break downs, those were the girls who died in there.

But no, nothing had bothered her up until now. Almost dying didn't even scare her. She hadn't cried in the most scary situations in her life. But this... This was different. The girl had died under her watch damn it! And she had been powerless to do anything. Because of Kennedy. That fucking bitch was gonna pay dearly.

She tried to steel herself, trying to make the tears stop. But the more she tried the more tears came. Clearly trying not to cry wasn't helping. Would anything? She felt weak, vulnerable. She was told growing up that if she cried her beatings would be worse. So she shut that part of herself off and let it rot. Fester inside her until it turned into rage. But this was unlike anything she had ever felt. Sure, she had been upset when she found out Richard Wilkins died because of Buffy. But that didn't compare. She was dealing with an emotion she was very unfamiliar with. It was grief.

None of the girls in Cleveland had died under her watch. None of them had been that badly hurt. But here, under her watch a girl had died. Not just any girl. A girl who grew up almost the same she had. Her heart had went out to that girl. Much like Laura back in Cleveland. But seeing it happen scared her. There was grief and there was also fear. She didn't know how to cope or deal with either. If she were at her apartment in Cleveland she would of broken out her best whiskey and rolled a joint. But here she had the option of getting drunk.

But with Buffy at the hospital she had to be a "role model" for these girls. Finally the tears stopped. She got up and walked into the faculty bathroom. She looked at her makeup... Mascara was running and her eyeliner was smudged.

"What the fuck," she decided with a shrug. She cleaned all the makeup off her face. What people really didn't know about her was that she was stunning without makeup. She knew this too but being without her makeup also bothered her. Again with vulnerability. "Where the fuck is this coming from?" She asked out loud.

"You, are, grieving. It, is, okay, to, cry." She heard Rasp say from the break room. She walked out and looked at him.

"Dude, how long have you been there?" She was really pissed now. Had this son of bitch seen her at her most vulnerable?

"I, just, came, in. I, felt, your, pain. So, I, came, to, see, if, you, are, okay." Rasp said, "I, felt, your, tears." He pointed at his face where she could just make out tear stains.

"Look, I appreciate you checkin' up on me. But I'm fine." She could tell by the very minute change in his stance and the way he cocked his head that he didn't believe her.

"Not, your, fault. Kennedy, will, die, by, my, hand." Faith nodded,

"How do you plan on that? She's strong."

"She, is, demon. When, slayer, possessed, she, know, what, doing. She, has, control." Smith's fists balled.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked through gritted teeth,

"Three, years. Since, the, last, time, Dean, was, here."

* * *

Buffy was still shocked by this news. Dean was far in exponentially worse. She knows he had seen and lived much worse things. But the thought of being a father scared him. To the point there was actual fear ridden in his features. His eyes looked a bit distant and he was, in a very shocking turn of events, shaking with fear.

"I don't understand Dean. It isn't cold but you are shaking." Cas said,

"That's because I'm fucking terrified!" He snapped, Buffy grasped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Dean, let's go take a drive." She said,

"But Sam-"

"Sam can wait. This is so much more important than that." He nodded and got out of his seat.

"Cas," he began.

"I will make sure nothing evil makes it to him." Buffy dragged Dean by the hand and led him out of the hospital. He got into the drivers seat and Buffy sat next to him in the passengers seat. He sighed and looked in the rear-view mirror. He envisioned a child in the back smiling. But he also saw the the possible new scars on his face and on Buffy's.

He didn't want that for his kid. To grow up on the road, living in different, sleazy motels their entire young life... But then again they had The Men Of Letters Bunker. They could live there. But all of it was too surreal... It just seamed fake. He felt happy, but so scared it made him senseless. He didn't know what to do. What to say. Did he want this?

When he had found out Buffy had miscarried he swore he would be with her. That he would never leave her... But now that he had the chance... No, the fact that it was happening. The fact they had a baby on the way. It really scared him. He didn't know what to do with a kid. He was so scared that he was going to end up like his father. Sure, John had been an amazing dad when it counted but at other times... At other times he was an asshole with no empathy. Grief had destroyed him... Grief of losing Mary had destroyed that man.

Dean also didn't want his kid... _Their_ kid to grow up the same way he and Sam had. In the backseat of a car... Sure, The Men Of Letters Bunker was probably one of the safest places that child could grow up... But at the same time, in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't give up hunting. Yeah, Slayers were everywhere. But the Winchester's always ended up back in the thick of things.

Buffy was waiting for Dean to start the car when she looked over at him. His brow furrowed like he was in deep thought. She then felt the need to think too... About everything that was about to change.

She would have to give up Slaying. Completely put it to a screeching stop. Dump everything on Faith and Willow. On Vi and Rona... What about Giles? She didn't want all that weight to rest on her friends shoulders. She wouldn't. But she had to... For the baby. She could already see Dean's overprotective streak just by the scowl on his face. Yet in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't give up Slaying. Because of Amara. Because of an apocalypse bigger than anyone had dealt with lurked overhead.

She wondered if Willow had a spell to protect her baby from high stress.. Unlikely but what else was she supposed to do? Getting pregnant in the middle of everything that was going on was a low blow. Even by The Powers standards.

* * *

Amara looked on at a group of people.

"We are the chosen few. And in the end God shall raise us up and smite the unworthy." Amara made her way to the front of the group.

"Really? You know he's going to do this?" She asked,

"So it is written." The man told her,

"Where do I find him?" She asked,

"He is every where. In the hearts of men, even in you."

"Yeah? And what does he... Do, to a none believer?" She said angrily. God wasn't any part of her.

"He would smite her until her flesh smoulders from lightning." Amara focused and willed her power. The fountain the man stood on the edge of began to run red with blood. He gasped and turned to her. "Is it you? Is this a test? Are you God?" Amara clenched her fists in rage. Thunder boomed over head and lighting began to hit the group of people. Within five minutes it all stopped.

She looked around her at the smouldering bodies and then up at the sky.

"Well?!" She called her arms out at her sides. "I'm waiting!" She groaned and stomped her foot. "Fuck!"

* * *

 _ **1 Day Later**_

Buffy was in the bathroom puking her brains out while Dean remained asleep. What Buffy hadn't fully anticipated was how severely screwed up The Powers were. Instead of her starting off with a normal pregnancy they decided that she had to pick up where she left off. Which meant a sudden rush of three months of hormones and three months of morning sickness

"Dean!" She cried, "my insides are burning!" Dean pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. His eyes still almost completely shut. He leaned down and held her hair back.

"'S okay. Your insides aren't on fire, you," he yawned. She could have sworn he had fallen asleep standing up. "Are you okay now?" He asked sleepily,

"Besides the fact that I just puked out my insides? Yeah, I'm peachy." She actually felt a lot better now. She hadn't even had this bad morning sickness the first time she was pregnant. But now... Now it was as if she would think about food and puke. Dean went back to lay down, soon he was out cold. Buffy stood in the mirror looking at herself. She turned to the side and saw the bump. Of course she would show early... She grabbed mouth wash and rinsed her mouth before going back to bed. She realized Dean was naked on top of the sheets.

She saw his dick grow longer as his morning wood began to rise. She smirked and took advantage of it. She decided to wake him up with a surprise. She leaned over and blew on his cock and it came to life, completely stiff. She leaned over and licked the head and he groaned his sleep. She swirled her tongue along the head and his eyes opened into slits. He must have been dreaming. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was waking him up with a blow job.

His eyes snapped shut as she took him in her mouth. She took him in and, for he first time ever, took him in fully. Her eyes watered but she steadied her breathing. She began to bob her head. His breath hitched as she licked the slit of his head before moving back down.

"God," he moaned. Buffy began to move faster as she felt him stiffen more. She finished him off quickly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: To be honest with you guys, I write baby fics. But... Well. *sighs dramatically* here is a sneak peak at the next chapter.**_

Buffy was thrown against a wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean barked, that's when he saw Buffy's pants began to grow wet with blood. She screamed in agony in clutched her stomach, repeating the word "no" over and over.

"This just got funny," Kennedy said with a smirk. That is when she was thrown through a set of doors. Rasp stood in front of them, he made a sound that sounded like a growl.

 _ **Oh the drama. Stay ready for probably one of the most action packed chapters I have written. As always review and most importantly enjoy.**_


	6. A New Face

_**A/N: So much drama.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke. This is purely for enjoyment.**_

* * *

Buffy was once again pulled out of a much needed sleep by none other than Amara. Only this time she was actually there not just in a dream.

"We really gotta stop doing this. You have a cellphone? Cause' I'd be more than happy to give you my number and we can meet up for coffee."

"Pregnant woman cent have coffee." Buffy squinted her eyes,

"How do you even know that?"

"One of the souls I took was an obstetrician." Buffy turned around and looked at the setting sun. "It's beautiful isn't it? This is what I can offer. A world, free from pain, guilt and everything... Just bliss."

"But to rebuild you have to destroy, get on with it. You know I-" she turned back around and came face to face with Amara. Amara leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips... What bothered Buffy was the fact that she responded to the kiss. Buffy was suddenly back in her room. Dean was looking around frantically.

"Oh god," Buffy said as she felt her stomach churn. She wasn't gonna make it to the bathroom. She puked all over the floor. "Fuck you Amara!" Buffy screamed before puking again. Then it hit her... Amara had kissed and she kissed back. She liked it!

She was a horrible girlfriend. She began to sob before she could stop herself.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend!" She cried, damn hormones. Dean got out of bed and walked over to her, bringing her in his arms she laid her head against his chest.

"Buffy what's wrong?" He asked, he wasn't ever prepared for this.

"Amara kissed me." Buffy sobbed, "I kissed back." Dean went rigid... She kissed someone. Someone besides him. Pre-purgatory Dean probably my wouldn't have minded so much. But she kissed someone else. She cheated on him. He let go of her before he glared.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked her, his voice cold.

"I... Dean please," she took a step toward him and he stepped backwards.

"Dean what? Are you trying to justify this to me?" Buffy couldn't believe this was happening. The man was clearly very insecure about relationships to begin with. But she had done it. She crossed the line.

"Can we please talk about this? Pleas Dean..." Buffy begged, tears burned her eyes.

"No, Buffy." She could see the hurt on his face. "No we can't. You know... Maybe if this had been anyone else besides Amara... Maybe we could have. But no, we ain't talking about this. You fucked up, big time." Buffy was suddenly frozen with fear. She watched as he walked around the room and gathered his things. He threw them in a duffle bag before he changed into a pair of jeans. He pulled a shirt over his head.

"Please don't leave." Buffy said, "please Dean. Please don't go." She said quietly, he stopped lacing his boots and he glared at her.

"Maybe you should've thought of that sweetheart and kept your pretty lips to yourself."

"You can't do this. I'm pregnant," he stopped and looked up at her.

"Yeah, _you're_ pregnant. I'm not, so I'm walkin' away." Buffy crumpled to her knees. She watched him leave. She felt her soul rip in half.

* * *

Sam was pulled from his sleep when he heard loud knocking from his hotel room door. Out of habit he had gotten a double instead of a single. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. Grabbing his gun he walked to the door, upon opening it he saw Dean. A very drunk Dean.

"Sammy, you got room?" He was about to fall over. He spied the duffle bag in his hand. Either he got kicked out or they were fighting. Sam rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way. Dean trudged by him, almost falling flat on his face when he tripped over his own foot.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?" Sam asked, he flipped the light on and saw Dean's pained expression.

"She kissed Amara," he said before taking a large pull from the bottle of whiskey in his hand. "But 's good cause' 'm drunk."

"Buffy kissed Amara?" Dean nodded and pouted like a child.

"She said Amara kissed her. But she kissed back. Cheating bitch. She's lucky she's pregnant." Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Sam questioned,

"'M not stupid. She cheated on me!" He slurred,

"So instead of staying and working things out with your pregnant girlfriend you throw a temper tantrum?" Sam shook his head and rolled his yes. "Of course you would. Sober up," Sam said. After an hour Dean sobered up.

"I'm not going over there Sammy. We are through." Sam hadn't mentioned the phone call he had gotten from Buffy at 2:00 in the morning. She was completely destroyed. As far as he was concerned she was now a Winchester.

"Dean, if you don't go I will break both your legs and carry you there." Sam threatened, Dean was about to roll his eyes when he saw the serious look on Sam's face. "Get up and go out to the car." Dean got up, he wasn't going to go without a fight. What should have been a five minute trek out to the car was made twenty minutes by Dean the dead weight.

Sam rubbed the welt on his cheek. Dean had clocked him hard. Sam had almost gotten kicked out of the motel because they ended up in a full on brawl in the lobby. He then handed the woman at the desk three hundred dollars. Simply put, Dean was an asshole. Both brothers had a few good bruises and and cuts on them. But Sam had one advantage. He was taller.

He looked at Dean and smirked in triumph as he saw the black eye and the swelling around his jaw.

"Fucking douche bag!" Dean screamed at him as he put the Impala in gear and drove towards Buffy's house.

"Then don't ever knee me in the crotch." Sam gulped in pain as he felt the ghost pain in his balls. They arrived at Buffy's sol there after. "Out of the car," Sam said, Dean tried to protest and he was clipped across the jaw.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed, he just barged out of the car and up the steps. He sighed and walked in. What he saw, even in his anger he wasn't prepared for. Buffy was distraught. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Dean felt concern well inside him.

Buffy didn't know what to do. She fucked up bad. She didn't notice when the couch dipped next to her.

Dean knew stress wasn't good for the baby. Their baby. He sat next to her and brought her in his arms. His anger fell away with sadness at the next words out of her mouth.

"Are you real? Or is this just my subconscious?" She dared to open her eyes. When her eyes landed on him she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Dawn stood in front of Amara.

"What the hell? What is happening to me?"

"My sister... The energy you are made out of I'd her. Elaure," she said. Dawn looked down for a moment and then looked back up.

"You have made it apparently clear you want nothing to do with me, sister." Elaure/Dawn said. "Even if, God wants you to win."

"Since when have you ever taken what he says at face value?"

"Because I can sense when either of you is lying." Elaure/Dawn said matter-of-factly. "What is it you want Amara?"

"Side with me. Please," Amara begged. "Sister please. You owe me nothing. But we have to stick together." Though the plans she had for her sister were much bigger.

"This fight is between you and him!" Elaure/Dawn snapped, "this fight is between you two alone. As I have told you my interference would destroy everything. You seem so set on creation but this means everything. Me, you, God, every single dimension and universe. It will all be gone."

"Why are you so selfish?" Amara asked, Elaure/Dawn glared at her. She slapped her as hard as she could and Amara soared backwards.

"Tell me something little sister. Do you wish to die?" She was right. She was the first in existence. Amara and God were... Twins if you will. She had watched their creation first hand.

"Don't you dare!" Amara spat, "you have no right!"

"Then pull it together Amara. You wish to create so bad but the path you are headed down is nothing. Gone. Everything, every one, all of us. It is your choice."

* * *

Dean and Buffy were fighting out.

"How the fuck could you do that?" He asked her, "why?! Am I not enough for you, Buffy? Cause' if I'm not I ain't stickin' around."

"I already told you," she said quietly. "She kissed me... I just kissed back. It wasn't because you aren't enough. It's because I felt like I had to. As in no control." She felt the begging of tears again, "please forgive me." She said in a small voice.

"This isn't something you just forgive and forget!" He snapped, "Buffy. I love you, so much that it hurts. But you gotta understand that me and relationships? It's very new ground for me. I failed at the first one we were in, but now..."

"But now what?" Buffy asked, "because I was facing down someone who could kill me with a glance? Because she has the power to make me do shit? What Dean? What is it? You are a big boy, you can say it."

"But now I don't know anything else besides you." He said, "this hurt me Buffy." He said, "it's going to take a lot more than an "I'm sorry". I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't fuck up big time the first time we were together but-"

"Don't you dare say it. You could have told me. I would have understood. But instead I got left in the dust. Do you know how much that hurt me? How much it hurts still? Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'm not still pissed. I didn't know what happened to you. I thought you died! But now... Here you are again. Back in my life and it just reopened wounds that were just done healing. But I love you, more than life. More than anyone. So we are going to get through this together. I'm sorry that I kissed Amara. But you know what? She sucked at it."

"So..." She said, Dean marched over to her and looked her in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'd hate to break you two up... Oh wait. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Kennedy punched Dean hard enough to send him spiraling to the floor. "Say hi to Willow for me." She grabbed Buffy and disappeared. Dean picked himself up off the ground. He was boiling with Anger. He slowly took his phone out of his pocket.

"Sammy, Kennedy has Buffy." He hung up, he clenched his fist. He heard the screen crack and felt the metal bend.

* * *

Buffy didn't even register what had happened until she was in a cell. She was shackled to the ceiling.

"Don't worry Buff, your baby is gonna be fine. You... Not so much."

"You're insane." Buffy said,

"Nope, I just realized being like this is much more fun. Besides, I finally got you." A knife ended up hurried deep above her collarbone. She screamed in agony.

* * *

Sam, Willow, Faith, for some reason Rasp, Tara and Vi were all convened in Buffy's house. Dean was sitting on the couch a serious look on his face.

"The bitch!" Faith hissed, "what are we gonna do?" None of them besides Sam knew Buffy was pregnant. Did he tell them?

"We are gonna gank that bitch." Dean said,

"Dean, we don't even know where she is. Let alone where."

"She, is, in, hell."

"Is Crowley behind this?" Dean asked,

"He, organized, Ashley's, murder. He, doesn't, know, about, Buffy." They all knew Kennedy was demon. They also knew that she was in full control. Now what they needed was to find her.

"Willow, Dean, with, me. Faith, Sam, go research, graakna, in, library. It, shows, all, high, level, demons in, this, area." Willow grasped his hand and then Dean latched on to his arm. They were suddenly in a chamber,

"Please stop!" They heard Buffy scream. "Ah!" That's when Dean and Willow ran to the sounds. Buffy had several knives sticking out of her upper body.

"Sorry Buff, looks like that kid has got to go." She went to jam the knife into Buffy's stomach when she was slammed against a wall by Willow. Willow was hit with force a and her back hit the wall. She felt the air rush from her lungs. Kennedy charged her but Dean fired his gun, hitting her in the side of the head.

"Aww, Dean and his guns. That almost hurt." She punched Dean in the jaw and he smacked against the floor. "Remember Lilith?"

"Yeah, crazy bitch. She also dead, listen here cutie. Give her back and you will die painlessly." By this time, Buffy's adrenaline kicked in and she tore free from the ceiling. She ripped the knives out, screaming in pain. She felt the wounds start to heal, thank god.

"Well I'm much scarier. See... There is something dad left out..." She slammed Dean against a wall. "Lilith wasn't the first demon. I am." Her eyes turned white and Dean could feel it. The hatred, the complete hatred for man kind.

"Ah, ah, ah. Buffy, you shouldn't sneak up on people, they might get scared." She punched Dean harder and he hit the floor. She whipped around and hauled Buffy off the ground by her neck. "Wanna see a fun trick?" Buffy was thrown against a wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean barked, that's when he saw Buffy's pants began to grow wet with blood. She screamed in agony in clutched her stomach, repeating the word "no" over and over.

"This just got funny," Kennedy said with a smirk. That was when she was thrown through a set of doors. Rasp stood in front of them, he made a sound that sounded like a growl.

"Get, her, out, of, here!" He screeched, Kennedy went to hit him and he used his long arm and flicked her aside. She then punched him full force and he went soaring. Dean picked Buffy up and helped Willow to her feet. Willow's hand dug into a Dean and they teleported back to the Council building.

"No, no, no, no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening..." Buffy whispered into Dean's shoulder. She screeched and clutched her stomach again and more blood rushed out of her.

"Dean take her to the emergency room now." Willow said, Dean ran as fast as he could. He made it to the car and sped to the hospital.

"M-my fiance. I think she just miscarried." Dean said, they got Buffy into a room.

"How many months along are you?" The doctor asked,

"Three months." Buffy said quietly,

"We are going to take a camera wand and exam in your vaginal walls." She said, Dean sat next to Buffy and held her hand. The doctor moved the wand inside her.

"Huh," she said. "Your cervix is still closed." She took the wand out and pulled an ultrasound machine to her. She applied the gel to Buffy's abdomen and spread it around. She turned the sound up and waited. The sound of a fluttering heart beat filled the room. Buffy's hand covered her mouth.

"It seems as though you had a hernia on your vaginal wall. It must've burst, did you hit something hard?"

"I tripped in the house and smack my stomach on a table." Buffy was crying in relief. Yet for Dean, the minute he saw the little shape on the screen it became all too real. He was going to be a father.

"This is very rare, on any other occasion you would have miscarried. You must've hit the table in exactly the right spot. You're a lucky woman Buffy." She looked through her chart. "I want you on bed rest for one week. Your fiance is going to have to do everything for you. And no sex. Your vaginal wall has to heal. Remarkably, the baby isn't under that much stress. So, I am going to go get your discharge papers." She got up and walked towards the desk.

Buffy began to sob,

"I almost the baby." She cried, Dean stood and leaned down. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"The baby is okay, princess. You're okay, that's all that matters." Buffy couldn't stop crying,

"What if we lost it? Would you love me any more?" Deans heart sunk,

"Of course I would, baby."

* * *

"What the hell are you?" Kennedy asked, Rasp kicked with his long leg and she went backwards through a wall. His arm shot out and Kennedy smacked hard against a wall, before she even hit the ground his knee hit her stomach before he smacked her with both arms. She bounced off the ground like a rag doll.

"I, am, balance. And, you, are, going, back, to, the, pit." His hand went completely through her chest. She smoked out before he used his magic trying to destroy her. "No!" He screeched, his arm cut through the smoke and it dissipated.

* * *

The next body she saw she took. Walking into a bar she looked at the man.

"Hey,"

"Hey, cutie. What can I get you?" She eyes him and smiled.

"Your number sweetness." He wrote it down,

"I get off at seven," she smirked and leaned over, setting her cleavage in display.

"Boy, I could get you off on your next break if you want me to." She bit her lower lip,

"Can I get your name?"

"Kiogre, I know it's a little weird, but it's... A family name."

"Well, I'll see you on my break, sexy." She winked at him and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her pretty blonde suit.

Long golden blonde locks, innocent green eyes, perfect eyebrows. Jeans, a black leather overcoat and red leather stiletto ankle boots. She examined her sunkist skin and the large scar under her eye. Kiogre felt her leg and noticed a gun, when she looked in her purse there was a journal.

"Of course. The one meat suit I chose is a fucking hunter." She then saw a picture in her wallet. "October 22, 2004. Hailey and dad, graduation day." She flipped it over, "well, well, well. If you'd look at that. I'm a Winchester." A girl came into the bathroom crying,.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna go out to my car." She then felt a war inside her, damn, it wasn't a lie the Winchester's were resilient. She let the human side of her take over.

"What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The girl said,

"You wanna bet?" What the hell was going on with her?

"There was this guy and he's been following me. He tried to bite my neck outside the bar. He really weird fucking teeth." Hailey nodded,

"I'll take care of it." She walked out, she found her car, praise God, and opened the trunk.

"God, enough of this." Kiogre took over again, this was going to be interesting. "Actually, you know what, Hailey?" She questioned out loud, "you are going to finish what you came here to do. You are going to find your brothers, and then, you are going to watch as I kill Dean and then Sam." She grabbed a machete out of the trunk and slammed it.

"And you are going to remember that, I am inside you. Only one person will get me out, and that is Willow. So go ahead and try. But... You'll die in the process." She let Hailey take control again. Hailey stalked into the ally, why the hell not? She was still in control of her own body, the thing gave her complete rule over it.

When she the vampire trying to tear into an innocent woman she frowned.

"Hey, excuse me?" He turned around, "yeah. Drop the girl, fangs." He tossed the girl into a wall. He rushed her, she did a spinning kick before she whipped around with the machete. His head fell to the ground and she smiled.

"Hey, you should just leave. Cause' I really don't feel like explaining what happened. So, leave." The girl stood up and ran. Hailey walked back to her car and threw the machete in the back. She glanced at the silver Mercedes E-class. No one said a hunter couldn't have style. She walked back in the bar and strait to the bathroom. She cleaned the blood off her hands and face before walking back to the bar.

"Glass of whiskey, neat." She said,

"My break is in fifteen gorgeous." She smiled at him and drained the glass. He was definitely good looking. Much to her ever growing shame bathroom hook ups in bars wasn't an uncommon thing for her. Guys and girls alike. She looked down at the address she had gotten from her contract.

'47 Walterman Drive,' this was where Dean was. She also knew where Sam was. After years of searching she was finally going to meet her brothers.

* * *

Buffy stood in in the shower, Dean supporting her. He could be the most gentle being on the planet if he wanted to. He washed her hair, slathered her body and everything in between. He placed his hands on either side of her bump.

"I love you both," he said.

"We love you," she whispered. They got out of the shower.

"You know, this no sex thing is gonna kill me. I'm gonna have to make daily withdrawals from the spank bank, baby." Buffy rolled her eyes,

"One week, Dean. I think you can live," Buffy said.

"By the day after tomorrow my balls are gonna go from blue to fucking white." He grumbled,

"You know, just cause we can't have sex, doesn't mean we can't do other things."

"Nope, not happening." He said, "doctor told you the most you can do is walk up and down those stairs."

"Are you really gonna be the one to tell me to follow a doctor's orders? You, the man who I watched duck tape a giant gash on his forearm together that could've killed you."

"I also can't get pregnant." He shot back, Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Then don't bitch about getting nothing." She said, she walked over to her dresser and polled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She looked out the window and saw the sun setting. It had been a very long drama filled day.

Buffy went to lie down when a knock at the front door sounded.

"Let me get it, you need to lay down and sleep." Buffy glared at Dean,

"I am allowed to walk around the house. And you are naked." Buffy walked out of the room and slowly down the stairs, Dean protesting all the while.

"Hello?" A girl turned around to face her,

"Hi, I'm sorry it's late. My name is Hailey Winchester." Buffy was wide eyed and slack jawed, there was no way this was happening. Dean would have mentioned having a sister. But the similarities they shared were uncanny. The eyes, hair color, down to the way she carried herself. It screamed Winchester. What also made her realize she was a Winchester was the resemblance to John.

Sure, Dean had showed her pictures but there was something about his face that all his children seemed to have. The jawline maybe?

"I, Uh... Who... Dean! Someone's here to see you!" She called, "um, would you like to come in?" Hailey nodded and smiled. She was about to walk in,

"Wait. I know what Sam and Dean are and I have heard stories about you. But, listen to me right now." She explained everything that had happened that day.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to tell you before I walked into my brothers house. So you can send me packing or you can listen to me. Either way it's up to you." She turned to walk away, Buffy could tell just by the way she spoke everything was true. She also knew that she had to do this. They could help this girl.

"Come on in, please. We can find a way to help you." Hailey nodded and followed Buffy in. She noticed Buffy's bump,

"Do you want anything to drink?" Buffy asked,

"Yes, but you can rest." Buffy liked this girl already. Buffy sat down, Dean still hadn't made a move to leave the bedroom.

"Dean! Get your ass down here!"

"What? I told you what was going on, you know, spank bank." He said, mimicking the motion, that's when he noticed the woman.

"Oh, hi, I'm Dean." He walked up to her and shook her hand.

"You're shameless," Buffy said.

"I'm Hailey... Winchester." She said, "before you do anything. Your girl friend can explain to you what is going on and I will gladly walk out that door and out of your life if you want nothing to do with me. But first," she handed him the photo of her high school graduation photo. "That's me and dad," she said quietly.

Dean looked at the photo and then looked at her. The large scar underneath her eye, the small ones, no doubt from sharpening knives, that littered her hands. The cold look behind her green eyes. She was a hunter, no doubt about it. The photo said enough.

"Buffy? What is she talking about?" Dean asked, Buffy explained everything. Hailey sighed and walked tot he front door, already knowing Dean's reaction. She knew from stories other hunters had told her about her brothers is that Dean didn't trust easy. Yet again he did work with Crowley, he even had the bastard on speed dial.

"Why would you let her in here?" Dean asked, she had expected that. Though it felt like a knife to the heart.

"I get it, I'll just go say hi to Sam and get the fuck out of your life." She walked out of the house.

"You knew this was gonna happen? And what? Did you expect he would react differently?" Kiogre said taking over, she listened in to the other soul inside. "Wow, that was actually hurtful."

"You know... I'm just gonna let you have fun. Weasel your way back into their lives and then I will kill them." She took a deep breath, "wanna know why I haven't shoved your soul to the back burner? Honestly, you're fun. The shit you've seen too... mmm... it's almost orgasmic feeling that you're in pain. Watching as your mother was murdered by a werewolf, god if I had been there my panties would've been down on the ground." She chuckled as she felt her partners rage,

"Oh, you poor thing. Raped for a fortnight... I bet part of you liked it though. God he was big wasn't he?" She let Hailey take control again and the girl started sobbing. She was stuck like this. She didn't want to die. But if she stayed, which she doubted she had a choice in, it would get her only family killed.

She got in her car and drive to the hotel Sam was staying at. What she had noticed on the way over was that there was someone moving with her car. She reached into the back and grabbed her machete before stepping out. She came face to face with, well a vampire. Or the other breed, the one she didn't really know about. But she knew enough that cutting one in half or severing its head usually did the job.

"I've always been curious about this, what's up with hole, well bumpy thing. Cause' you are ugly!" She went to advance on it when a red headed girl shoved her out of the way and jammed a stake into his heart, the creature turned to dust. Hailey glared at her, "excuse me, but what the hell? That was my vamp." She pouted,

"You look like Sam and Dean." She said,

"That's cause' I'm their half sister."

"Oh, okay. I'm Vi," Vi told her with a smile.

"Hailey," she said. Vi shook her outstretched hand.

"I was actually just about to go meet Sam, come on." Hailey followed her, when Sam opened his door he moved Vi out of the way and sprayed Hailey with holy water.

"Listen to me, I am not here to hurt you. I will turn around and walk but I need your help." She said, she held her hands up and took a few steps back. Sam lowered the knife he was holding. "Please, if you want me to leave say so. I will walk out of your life and never return." He saw the machete,

"Not gonna hurt me, huh?"

"Oh, she was fighting a vampire outside the hotel."

"You're a hunter?" She pointed to the scar below her right eye.

"That was from a werewolf..." She took a deep breath, "the one who killed my mother." She gave Sam a look, "can I come in?"

"Thank you Vi," he said.

"No problem," she winked at Hailey and Hailey smirked back. She follows Sam in and sat down.

"Wow, this is... Well it doesn't look like you'll get an STD sitting down on the bed."

"Yeah, I decided since Dean is living with Buffy then I'd treat myself."

"I've been looking for you guys since 2006... Mom died a little after I saw the news report about dad." She whispered,

"Where are you from?"

"Maine, a small town called Jackman. I, Uh, got kidnapped by the werewolf who killed her." She had tears in her eyes, "any way he is long dead. After the bastard took my virginity he died a horrible death."

"I'm... I'm sorry,"

"While he was asleep I got out, locked the doors from the outside and torched his house. And then... Hunting found me. I wanted to walk away from it, but... Well this guy. What was his name..." She pondered for a minute, "this guy Bobby called me, saying he needed help."

"You knew Bobby?" She nodded, "he was like a second father to me and Dean."

"Was? You mean?" Sam's eyes were sad, "Oh... Um, he called me saying he needed help exercising a demon. I'm fluent in Latin and he said he had to go out of town. I'm still not sure how he got my number..."

"What's wrong?"

"The demon took over my mom's body." She was quiet for a moment, "look, I didn't even get the chance to talk to Dean. Since I'm possessed he wouldn't give me the time of day. So, I'm asking you for help. The demon said that I would die if you tried to exercise her."

"Her?"

"Her name is Kiogre."

* * *

"You are rude," Buffy said as he made her lay down. "You are a fucking asshole with no consideration." Dean glared at her,

"She's not stepping foot inside this house. She's possessed Buffy."

"And? She is your half sister! Even you can't deny that."

"Doesn't matter. You are pregnant. She isn't allowed near you, or this house. Hell, I'd gank her given the chance."

"I... You... I- Jerk!" Buffy screamed at him, "if you don't help her, the minute I am off of bed rest I am going to."

"No you won't, because I'm not letting you out of my sight. You almost lost the baby and you are willing just jump right back into things?!"

"Dean... I am the Slayer. Regardless of what we want my duty can't be ignored. Do you really think that just cause' I'm pregnant that this crazy is gonna stop? What about Amara? What about the fact that my little sister is Elaure, God and Amara's sister? Do you actually think I can stay out of it anyway even if the trouble isn't basically knocking on our front door?"

Dean was quiet. She as right, he would never admit it but she was right.

"You aren't doing a damn thing," he said with stony resolve. Buffy summoned tears and made her eyes widen.

"But I want to help," she whimpered.

"I've gotten the puppy eyes from Sam all my life. It's not gonna work." Buffy let a few tears fall, this wasn't an act anymore. This was her hormones boiling over.

"But I want to help. She is family! You're a fucking asshole sometimes," she said as more tears fell. "And you know, you are just... A little kid! That's it! A little kid! I can do stuff. I'm not invalid, in pregnant. Bu-but my best friend is the most powerful witch in the world. She can protect our baby! You are so fucking stubborn! No wonder why you and Sam fight all the time."

Dean watched as several emotions passed through her at once. She had tears streaming out of her eyes but she sounded pissed. There was also hurt and confusion written over her features.

"Buffy," he tried to touch her but she moved further away. "Baby, you gotta understand that I am trying to protect you."

"I get it. But I don't need protecting."

"What happens if you miscarry again?!" He screamed at her, "do you really think I could handle that? Could you? I was so fucking scared that you lost the baby. Then when I saw the little shape on the screen it all became real for me."

"Again, Willow can find a way."

"I don't want a witch near our kid."

"Excuse me?!" Buffy roared, "you don't want my best friend near our kid?!"

"Damn right. I don't trust witches. Never have, never will."

"Willow has saved the world! She took on a hell God! She is good. The only wrong thing she had ever done is fillet a man alive and try to destroy the world. But you are suddenly Mr. Perfect? You and your brother released Amara, you almost let Lucifer destroy the world! Dean I am in no way trying to hurt your feelings," her expression and voice became soft.

"But Willow has amended for her mistakes. Just like you have. So please, Dean. Give her a chance. Give Hailey a chance." Dean grumbled to himself.

"Fine... But, if anything happens, anything at all goes wrong with Hailey... I'll kill her."

* * *

Willow laid back and Tara snuggle closer against her.

"God I've missed this." Tara said,

"So have I," Willow leaned down and kissed her. They laid in silence, soon Tara had fallen asleep. Willow let sleep overtake her.

 _Willow found herself walking down a street. Her eyes flickered up to the roof top where she saw a figure standing. She snapped her fingers and was up their with him._

 _"Angelus," she growled._

 _"Hey there red, long time no see. Where is Buffy?"_

 _"You aren't getting to her."_

 _"Oh really? Dean? How are you doing over there?" Willow looked over and saw Dean. There was a large sword sticking out of his stomach._

 _"You are going to die!" Willow barked, she broke both of the vampires knees and he screamed._

 _"God damn it! Geez Willow. That was a rush. Real turn on." He then rose to his feet. He stood behind her and she felt his fangs sink into her neck. Willow gasped in pain._

"Holy Canoli!" Willow woke up screaming, she needed to let everyone know.

* * *

"Sam?" Hailey asked,

"Ah!"

 _"Geez, Sam! You gotta stop resisting me!"_

 _"Why can't you leave me alone?" Sam questioned,_

 _"Because... I don't want to, and you are going to break anyway so why not see you. I really did miss you." Sam shook his head,_

 _"Put me back. I'm not gonna break."_

 _"Well... You know, that hurt my feelings! Don't I mean anything to you? Just a little?"_

"Sam!" There was blood dripping from his nose. His phone went off,

"Hello?"

"Sam, you need to meet us a HQ." Willow said,

"I... My half sister showed up. She might be able to help."

"Then bring her!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the library. Willow couldn't deny the feeling of nostalgia, even if there were many new faces. Willow sat at the head of the table.

"I had a dream about Angelus." She began, Faith balled her fists. Buffy looked scared, Sam barged through the doors and so did a blonde girl. Definitely a Winchester.

"I know who he is." The girl said, "I ran into him a few years ago. I lost a good partner that day. But... How did he lose his soul." Faith looked down,

"Me..." She said,

"Well, Faith, good to see you again."

"Girl, we gotta catch up." Faith said,

"Guys!" Willow screamed, "I haven't had dreams like this since,"

"Since I made my first appearance way back in Sunny-D." The First appeared and Willow glared,

"Fuck you," Willow spat. Buffy hadn't really ever heard Willow swear. So when she did it was always a surprise.

"So, Angelus. How long has he been running around?"

"Two years." Faith said, "he seriously dropped off the radar. Wherever he was looks like he's back."

"And, we have to give him his soul back." Buffy said,

"What is with that look?" Dean asked,

"I... Me an and Angel were high school... I dated him. And loved him. And he is a vampire."

"What the fuck! Why haven't you told me this?"

"You aren't getting his soul back anytime soon." The First said, it then morphed into Charlie. "Dean, Sam. You gotta believe this. Dean, you seem perfectly okay with letting that bastard rot." Vi drop kicked The First.

"Get out of her!" She screamed,

"Victoria Middleton, I knew I'd get a rise out of you."

"Get out of her face!" Sam had to restrain her with the help of Faith.

"Okay, okay, fun time is over." All hell broke lose, a loud bang sounded and a man walked in. He was taller than Sam and his eyes were bright red. He had clothes on that were over a hundred years old.

"Everyone run!" Hailey screamed, Sam and Dean shot but the bullets bounced off him. Hailey pulled out a dagger. "Go! He is coming after me. Just go!" Willow tried to use her magic but nothing happened. "Get the fuck out of here!" That's when everyone left. She charged him and did an axe kick to his face.

"You have evaded me too long! Your time has come!"

"Fuck you!" He tackled her to the ground, she wedged her foot between them and kicked out, he soared backwards. He picked himself off the ground and charged her once more. Hailey ducked his punches, she wheeled around and her foot caught his side. She flipped up wards and spun around. The knife grazed his warm and a red light began to pour out of him.

She jumped at him, going on the offensive. She punched him hard in the stomach and followed through with a vicious knee to the crotch. He gasped but the hit her full force. She felt her ribs crack and she smacked against a wall. The dagger was lost somewhere in the fight. She picked her self up off the ground and took in his stance. He was ready to kill her.

With the amount of adrenaline rushing through her the pain her ribs barely registered. She used her experience and fighting skills to her advantage. He hit and kicked and she ducked and jumped out of the way. She dropped into a fighting stance. Mai-Tai lessons were the best six hundred she had ever spent. She did a handspring and her feet landed against his chest with enough force to knock him over.

She ran as fast as she could when she saw the dagger. He tried to rise to his feet but used the heel of her stiletto and curb stomped his head. She sheared the heal break through his skull. She dropped to her knees and drove the dagger through his chest. He screamed in agony and more red light poured from his body. She ripped the dagger out and then rammed it, down to the hilt through the center of his forehead.

She looked at the destruction. A table was smashed, books were knocked off the shelves and there were scorch marks in the shape of wings where he laid. She then felt pain her right arm and the breaks in her ribs. She stalked out of the library, clutching her arm.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A corrupt Angel." She said, her breathing was labored. Dean and Sam looked at her and then walked in. Sure enough there were scorch marks in the shape of wings.

"I thought an Angel sword was the only thing that could kill an Angel." Sam said,

"Corrupt Angeles are different. I found this last year in some vault... It's old but it's the only one left." She showed them the dagger. It was a strait silver dagger with odd markings the length of the blade. The hilt was made of gold and also possessed the same markings.

"Here, take it. I don't need anymore." She dropped it on the ground and walked away. "I need a drink." She grumbled.

"Your arm is dislocated," Sam said.

"No shit!"

"Let me help." Dean said, she gave him a quizzical look but allowed him to.

"Don't do that whole count down thing, makes the pain worse." He shrugged and popped her arm back in place. "Thanks," she walked out.

* * *

Buffy gasped and held her stomach.

"You okay, B?" Buffy nodded and moved her hand away. Faith saw the bump. "When did that happen?" Buffy groaned and explained. "I'm not sure weather to congratulate you or not."

"You're pregnant!" Willow screeched,

"Yes Wills," Buffy said. She went into the very long explanation for the second time.

"I actually found a spell that protects an unborn child from high stress." Willow said,

"Good... I think we are gonna need for when Giles gets back. He is going to be pissed." Giles had went to England for Olivia's funeral.

"Oh goddess they library!' Willow shrieked, Tara took Willow's hand.

"Baby, take a deep breath." Willow did so, Tara and her magic intertwined and the room began to repair itself. Dean looked around,

"Nifty," he said. Sam smacked d him on the back of the head.

"Dude, lose the attitude. Willow has helped us." Dean went to protest when Willow piped up.

"I know you don't like me. You make it very obvious every time you see me. But, I will win you over mister. And then you will love me like everyone else."

* * *

Hailey settled back into her motel room. Why a motel? Because it didn't leave much of a paper trail if she had to bolt after a case. She took a hardy gulp of whiskey before slamming the bottle down. It was incredibly obvious that Dean didn't trust her. But the fact that he helped her meant he was at least going to try. Sam on the other hand was much more understanding. Her cellphone rang,

"Hi sweetie," she said.

"Mommy, where are you?"

"I'm at the motel sweetie." She heard the bathroom door open and her son came out.

"There was a man here earlier and I hid. He was scary." She hugged him tightly,

"Okay, I know John, I know." Her father was his namesake. She had gotten pregnant four years ago by one of her drunken mistakes. When he was three her girlfriend had died and that's when she stopped dating. She lived a bisexual life style, most everyone who knew her knew that. But John didn't understand. He always asked about his dad. Well she would never tell him that his dad threatened to kill her because she was pregnant. He refused to pay child support so she was lucky that her grandparents on her mother's side left her so much money when they passed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: All the characters are in place. Time to move this story along. Now, here is a preview for next chapter.**_

Buffy, Dean, Willow, Sam, Hailey and Cas approached an area, Crowley led them. It was the deepest part of hell you could get to on foot. Willow stopped at an alter and took out The Book Of The Damned.

"Dean, stand next to me. You are my anchor." She closed her eyes and muttered, "the blood of the lamb to anoint the anchor. My anchor to light and all that is good."

 _ **Finally, Lucifer makes his big appearance next chapter.**_


	7. Going To Hell

_**A/N: Annnnnnnd we are back, these next few chapters, I haven't decided if it's gonna be a two parter or a three parter but at the end of this chapter they are leaving with Crowley. Drama will ensue of course.**_

 _ **This chapter is named after the song, "Going To Hell" by The Pretty Reckless off the album, Going To Hell**_ _ **.**_

 _Father did you miss me?_  
 _I've been locked up a while._  
 _I got caught for what I did but took it all in style._  
 _Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when._  
 _Now I'm versed in so much worse,_  
 _So I am back again._  
 _And he said_

 _For the lines that I take, I'm going to hell!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the wounderful minds of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke._**

* * *

Buffy glared at Sam as they approached a house.

"What?" He asked,

"You are so lucky you are my kids uncle or I would kill you." She growled,

"He hit me. _I_ defended myself."

"You broke his perfect face!" She accused, Sam pointed to his black eye and his broken nose.

"Then he shouldn't have _hit_ me." Buffy glared at him and punched him hard on the arm. She heard his shoulder dislocate.

"Oh my god!" Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes widened. "Sam I am so sorry," people around the rest stop were looking at her with wide eyed expressions.

"You know, you two are perfect for each other. Seriously, you must've been cut from the same fabric because both of you!" He motioned at Dean and Buffy, "you are like the same person. Stubborn, annoying and loud!" Then he gave Buffy a pointed look, "and you. _You_ dislocated my shoulder!"

* * *

Hailey walked with John,

"Mommy, where are we going?"He asked,

"We are going to see mommy's friend." She took a deep breath and knocked on Vi's door.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked smiling at the four year old.

"This John, my son."

"Oh, okay. Do you want some ice cream?" She asked him, he nodded and followed her in. Hailey mouthed thank you, she closed the door. Vi got him a bowl of ice cream and then led Hailey into the living room. She kissed her on the mouth lightly. Hailey smiled,

"Happy one month," Vi said. About three days after getting to town Vi had asked her out. They really hit it off, not to mention she didn't have to worry about Vi's safety all the time. The girl was a Slayer, which meant she knew exactly how to defend herself.

"Mommy!" John screeched, she darted into the kitchen to find a ma in a trench coat.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked,

"I am Castiel, I was an Angel of the lord." She gave him the most skeptical look she had ever given anyone.

"Uh-hu, and I am the queen of the world," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand, the world isn't ruled by any king or queen." His monotone voice bothered her. Cas gave her a look. "You are possessed,"

"I am well aware. Her name is Kiogre or something," this caused him to frown.

"She's the oldest demon in history. Older than Lilith." He took out his angel blade and advanced on her.

"No!" Vi screeched, "she knows. She came seeking help." Cas gave her a look, "you listen to me. You are not going to kill her." Vi said, Cas just gave her an odd look.

"Who are you?" He asked, "you are not Charlie."

"She was my sister." He cocked his head before he turned back to Hailey.

"You are a Winchester," she gave him look as if to say "you think?"

"I wouldn't have guessed. It's not like I drove across the country or anything to find my brothers or anything."

"During the apocalypse in 2010. Heaven knew of all angelic vessels."

"Dude, I am not a vessel. There just happens to be a ridiculously old demon hitching a ride inside of me."

* * *

Buffy woke p and looked around. They had apparently stopped for the night. The last two days had been her fighting with Dean trying to let her go with them on the case. Finally she had won after he realized there was no use fighting with a pregnant lady. Which is what led to the physical altercation between him and Sam. She though her and Dawn got into it bad, clearly she had never seen Sam and Dean fight.

Saying that the brothers fought like normal siblings was a far stretch from the truth. In actuality they fought like they were in a bar brawl. And both of them fought dirty.

As she looked around more she realized they were back in the same motel they had been in n their first trip to Massachusetts.

"Why are we back here?" She asked in a sleepy voice,

"Because this is where our case is." Dean said,

"What is it with small towns and the supernatural, seriously!" Buffy sat up and looked at Dean. "why are you still up?" She asked as she looked at the clock that read 3:37am.

"Well, Sammy gave me a concussion. And... Well..." She nodded,

"You did kind of give him a black eye and a couple of broken fingers before he even made a move on you."

"Then why the hell did you dislocate his shoulder?" Dean asked as he took a large swig of whiskey.

"He gave you a broke nose and ruined your perfect face. I don't want a broken faced Dean, I want my perfect faced Dean." She said with a pout,

"I can't argue with that sweetheart." He said, getting up he walked over to the bed. "I also can't sand seeing that sexy pout anymore, you're getting me all hot and bothered." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Please go to bed. You're balls must still hurt. We can do that tomorrow." She said, Dean made his own pouty face and Buffy giggled. "Tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

Buffy looked through her file. She pulled out an I.D for Dean and Sam along with hers.

"These are Watchers credentials. No more need for fake badges. Carry one of these and you will be set forever. Also no more having to use fake names. You two are no longer criminals." Buffy said with a smile, Sam took his but Dean just glared at the piece of plastic. "What?"

"I'm not taking that." He said,

"And why not?" He didn't say anything, "If you don't take this right now I will key the Impala," she threatened.

"Don't you dare," Dean practically growled.

"Then take it," Buffy said. He didn't make a move for it. Buffy shrugged, she walked over to the Impala and took out her keys. She dug them into the side and walked slowly forward, the minute he saw the scratch he ran over and took the card, but it was too late. There was a large, deep scratch about the length of his forearm across the side of the car.

"How could you do that?!" He exclaimed, "what the hell, Buffy!" Sam had tears streaming down his cheeks he was laughing so hard. "Sam!" Dean bellowed, he went to advance on his brother but he was tugged backwards by the collar of his shirt.

"You were give a choice. You made yours. I will pay for that to be fixed but, Dean, honey, when I say do something you should do it." Buffy said with a sweet smile.

"I don't take orders from anyone but myself." He said as he leveled a glare. Buffy cupped his cheek and gave him a frown.

"Wow, I guess you really don't want to have sex tonight." That thought made Dean more upset than he was about his car and that really was saying something. He just groaned loudly,

"Do I need to put on my suit?"

"Nope, you can dress all casual." Sam and Dean looked relieved by this. "Okay, we are going to... 1 Garrison Rd." She said, they both nodded ad set off. When they pulled up in front of the house they stopped. Westminster really did seem like a small town, where nothing could go wrong. But that usually meant a lot of things did go wrong.

She got out of the car and walked up the steps. Knocking on the door she waited, she heard the exited bark of a dog and a teenager yelling at it to go in its crate. The door opened and a teenage boy stood in front of them. He was about 5'9, a little heavy set, medium length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi?" He asked,

"I'm Buffy Summers, this Dean and that's Sam, we are from the international Watchers Council." He thought for a moment,

"Oh, you're that organization that deals with all that creepy stuff that goes bump in the night." He opened the door wider, "I'm Tim." Buffy, Dean and Sam exchanged glances. They walked inside and Tim closed the door behind them. He walked over to the mantel and lit white sage before grabbing a wooden bowl off the table and putting dried lavender in it.

"From a hunter to another hunter, if you burn white sage it keeps any outside ears from hearing things."

"You're a hunter?" Buffy asked, "you're like fifteen."

"I inherited this house when I was thirteen after my parents were killed by vampires. Now, vampires don't come into this town. It's always back water, dead end towns like these where the scariest shit happens. But, I bet the Winchester's know that, don't you boys?"

"Kid, listen, I have been at this game for a long time. But, you don't have what it takes to be a hunter." Dean said, Tim got up.

"Swing on me, don't hold back." Dean shrugged, he reared back and punched, Tim ducked out of the way and had Dean on his knees in seconds. "I am seventeen years old, I have pulled off some things you two couldn't dream of and I prevented an apocalypse last year. So yeah, I may be young but I know what I am doing. So, what are you three here for?"

"Well, we found a case around here. We were here a month ago hunting wolves but we missed something. Six hikers went missing on Mount Wachusset while hiking one of its trails." Tim looked to be in deep thought for a moment. He was about to say something when his police scanner went off.

"Two found dead, insides and most flesh completely eaten. It looks like... Almost human bite marks. Another victim was found alive, 26 year old Jessica Anders, said it was a Wendigo." Everyone exchanged looks,

"Do you know who Jessica Anders is?" Buffy asked, he nodded and so did Sam and Dean. Tim didn't say anything. But the look on his face was a mask of concern.

"She's a hunter, a damn good one at that." Dean said,

"Ambulance is needed to trail three. Take her to Heywood hospital." They looked between each other.

* * *

They waked into the hospital. Tim displayed his FBI badge. He looked like he could have been in his mid twenties. This didn't surprise Buffy in the slightest., most hunters looked older than they really were, Sam and Dean being the exception. She had noticed that the younger hunters looked a lot older than they really were because of the shit they had seen, the stuff they had to do to stay alive. She sighed and she displayed her I.D followed by Dean and then Sam.

"The Watchers Council is working with the FBI?" The receptionist asked,

"We think what did this to her may be a creature that escaped containment." Tim said,

"He's not serious is he?"

"I'm afraid so ma'am." Dean said,

"She's in room 320 on the second floor"

"Thank you sweetheart," when they were far enough away Buffy smacked him upside the head.

"If you ever flirt with another woman again I will castrate you." Sam laughed and Dean gave him a dead arm.

"Bitch," Dean said.

"You two can flirt later. Right now we need to talk to Jessica," Tim said.

"Dean, how do you know her?"

"Well we kind of had a thing... We met on a hunt back in '09."

"Should I feel threatened?" Buffy asked,

"Not at all princess, you're the only woman for me."

"Better be that way, cause' you know, castration." Buffy said, Dean gulped loudly.

"Can you two fight after this?" Tim asked, they made it to the second floor.

"Hi, FBI and international Watchers Council, we need to speak with Jessica Anders," Buffy said, they were led to her room. She picked up her head.

"Sam, Dean, Tim. It's good to see you guys." She said, her voice was weak. She turned her head to look at Buffy. "Who are you?"

"This is my girlfriend Buffy." Dean said,

"Never thought I'd see the day. It's great to meet you Buffy." She said with a small smile, "so, you domesticated Dean? Buffy laughed, she liked this girl already. She had to admit she had been a little jealous. She was very pretty. Even through the bruising she looked beautiful, but it was clear that she had no feelings for Dean. She then saw her bump, "How much have you changed?" Dean shrugged,

"A lot," he said. She nodded,

"So... Was it a Wendigo?" Tim asked, she smiled.

"Yes it was little brother." This was a stunning revelation,

"Wait, Tim said that he knew you. He said nothing about being your brother."

"You didn't need to know at the time, besides I knew she was gonna be okay... Or that"s what I told myself." Jessica glared at him and he shrugged.

"Slayers don't usually deal with Wendigo's" Buffy said.

"You're a Slayer?"

"I'm Buffy Summers,"

"The hunter community respects you. Did you now Ellen Harvel?"

"Yes I do, how is she anyway?" They all looked down. "Oh god, when?"

"2010," Dean said.

"Jo?"

"They sacrificed themselves to kill a back of hell hounds." Dean whispered, she could tell that he must have felt responsible for her death by the haunted look in his eyes.

"When we found out I let Tim drink with me in their honor. Ellen was like our mother. She even gave us a place to stay when our parents died."

"Were they both hunters?" Dean asked,

"Our dad was, Rick Anders." Tim said, "our mom knew who he was and didn't care."

"When do you get out of the hospital?" Buffy asked,

"Tomorrow," she said.

"Buffy, we are going to drop you off at the motel so you can rest. Me and Sammy are going to go talk to a couple more witnesses."

"But,"

"You have been on your feet for two hours. You are pregnant, go rest." Buffy glared at Sam.

"You two are creepily alike."

* * *

Sam knocked on a door, a woman opened up. She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Dumaine, I am Sam Winchester. I'm from the international Watchers Council. Do you have a few minutes." She nodded and stepped aside, Sam followed her in. As he looked around he noticed a lot of occult paraphernalia. He then noticed a few Stanford history books. He then saw the Ouija board that was on the table surrounded by candles and an open spell book. The magic was light and pure, magic from the earth.

"I understand that your sister was one of the victims found." He said, she nodded and sat down.

"Yes, I... I'm a graduate from Stanford and I majored in occult studies... So I contacted her. She said I was a Wendigo... That terrified me. I..." She took a deep breath. "The other victim was my fiance,"

"I am very sorry for your loss." Sam said, " I here with my brother, his girlfriend and two others."

"You're a hunter aren't you." She stated, "um... The spirit world is in chaos. They're saying... They're saying that this is he first Wendigo in existence." Sam's eyes widened,

"Are you serious? Like the first Native American made into a Wendigo?" She nodded, the planchete began to move, they both watched. _'Sam, it's Bella,'_ Sam's eyes widened.

"No... You-you're in hell." _'Wrong again, Sam'_ this was weird, even for him. Did she manage to crawl out of the pit? Had she managed to do the impossible? _'I know about Amara.'_

* * *

Buffy laid back and glared at the ceiling.

"This is stupid Dean!" Buffy shouted, "I want to help." Dean looked up from sharpening his knife,

"You are helping. By staying here and not giving me a heart attack." Buffy threw a pillow at his head.

"But I have slayer strength, and lighting monsters on fire is fun."

"You aren't going, end of discussion." Buffy gave him an incredulous look.

"You are so stubborn!"

"Yup,"

"But I am stronger than you! A-and faster!"

"You have a baby in you. You aren't going anywhere."

"But Dean!" She began to have a meltdown, "I can do stuff myself! I am not some child, I can protect myself! you...You should know this by now, Dean!I. am the Slayer, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do stuff! I am strong I-I am fast and witty!"

"You have a baby in you." He said simply,

"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean all this craziness in our life is going to stop. Evil isn't gonna take a break because I'm pregnant. It doesn't matter if you keep me locked up here or at home. Trouble will always find me. I can help! It is _my_ job, _I_ am the Slayer. I've already told you all this!"

"That's right, you are pregnant. You are four months pregnant, so if I can keep you from going out, I will!" He said slamming his fist down on the table. He glared at her before sharpening his knife again.

"No sex!" Buffy threatened, Dean sighed and set down his knife and sharpening stone and walked over to her. He hovered over her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You don't mean that," his voice was filled with lust. He moved his mouth to her neck and bit down lightly before trailing open mouthed kisses along her pulse point.

"Yes I do," she knew she sounded very unconvincing. Dean reached her center and he felt the wetness through her jeans.

"You're wet pussy says otherwise, sweetheart." He moved his hand between them and slipped it into her pants. He locked her in a passionate kiss and slipped a finger inside her. He moved his finger in and out.

"I'm trying to be angry at you," she said breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter now." He nibbled at her ear,

"I'm too tired to fight with you." He hooked the end of his finger and began to press it against her. She ground her hips against his hand and he began to move faster. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched. He bit down on her neck and she screamed out his name as she came.

"You still wanna fight with me?" He asked as he brought his finger to his moth and licked it.

"No... Can I at least go with you to question people?" He groaned in annoyance,

"You aren't gonna stop are you?" She shook her head, Dean finally relented, very much so to her surprise.

* * *

Dean knocked on a door, they were both dressed as home therapists. Buffy hated this so much.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, Mr. Higgins, I'm Dean Winchester and this is Buffy Summers. The police station sent us over to talk to your son." He nodded, Dean gave him a shit eating grin.

"Please, come in." He walked over to the stair, "Danny!" A door opened and the smell of weed wafted through the house. "I am so sorry. To be honest, I'm letting it slide because of the circumstances. Please don't tell the police."

"It's fine man, I understand." Dean said, they walked into the house and a teen came downstairs.

"What the fuck do you two want?"

"Danny!"

"I already told you I do not want anything to do with them. I'd rather wallow in my own misery, so if you will excuse me..."

"You go up those stairs I am taking away your collection." He whipped around,

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Danny sighed and walked into the living room. He sat down and glared a Dean and Buffy. Buffy took a seat on the couch opposite from him and Dean sat down next to her.

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked,

"My records,"

"Really? What bands?"

"The Beatles, Deep Purple, Sabbath, Zeppelin, Pink Floyd,"

"Nice!" Dean said, he pointed at him with a smirk. "Motor Head?"

"Hell yeah, man." Dean gave him a fist bump,

"What?" He asked Buffy,

"Nothing." She stifled a laugh,

"Oh... I see what's going on here. You don't like real music." Danny said,

"She's fine, she likes Zeppelin." Dean assured,

"AC/DC?" Buffy looked between them,

"Who?" Buffy asked,

"What?!" They both exclaimed,

"I'm sorry..." She sad, she then looked at Danny. "We can talk music later."

"Look, I really don't know what you want me to say." He said, "I watched my best friend die, my mom get her throat bitten out and my girlfriend get torn to shreds." He looked down, "I couldn't do anything... I hid," he let tears fall. "I watched as they all died. I couldn't do a fucking thing. Then some lady grabbed me and made me stay in some area with a fire..." He choked out, "I heard more screams and then..." He pointed to the bruise on the side of his head. "A severed head... Uh... It came flying out of the woods and hit me... It was my mom's." He began to cry openly, "it... It made this noise." He made the sound

"The police told me that I was hallucinating...That it was the trauma... That my mind was playing tricks on me to cope with it..." His face turned dark and his eyes became haunted. "Now everyone thinks I'm a psycho case, that..." He slammed his fist down and it went through the glass of the coffee table, he didn't even flinch. "That I made up what I saw... But I didn't." he looked down at his hand and saw the blood, "but I didn't. Please believe me."

Buffy and Dean looked at each other.

"Kid," Dean said, "what did it look like?"

"It was tall, all skin and bone, claws, sharp teeth..." Dean gave a sly nod to Buffy. Danny got up and went into the kitchen for a minute and took the glass out of his hand. He washed the blood away and taped the gashes closed cut with duck tape. He then walked back in.

"I know what it was. My mom was 20% Cherokee." He took out a book of Native American folklore. "She used to read me storied from here..." He flipped to a page, "it's a Wendigo." He whispered, he looked down. Maybe I am crazy."

"We don't think you're crazy." Buffy said, "I believe you. And I am not just saying that." He nodded, he sat back down and glanced out the window.

"You don't have to say that. I can tell you don't."

"If that's true then how do I know fire can kill a Wendigo?" Dean asked, Danny picked his head up.

* * *

Buffy was lying down,crying. She missed her mother. It just dawned on her that her mother was never going to meet her grandchildren. Hank was never going to meet them because he was to busy fucking his secretaries. She was in a rut, she didn't know how to tell Dean that she was feeling this way. They have had a few, as he would call them, "chick flick moments," but they were very few and far between. Most of the time if they were ever having close to a moment he would say something snarky or stupid and completely ruin it.

"Mom, I miss you so much." She sobbed, a knock sounded at the door. She walked over to it,

"Hello?"

"Buffy, I, felt, your, pain, are, you, okay?" It was Rasp, she wondered what he must have looked like to everyone else. She opened the door, she could trust him. He saved her from Kennedy.

"I miss my mom," she said quietly, "I don't know what to do." He morphed into a man with bright blonde hair a blue eyes. "Is this what you looked like?"

"Hecate allowed me to remember. I can not stay like this for long," he gave her a hug. "You will figure it out," he stepped back and returned to his normal form. "One, day, I will, be, allowed, to, remain, as, such. Until, that, day... I, can, only, take, that, form, twice, a, week." He disappeared and Buffy felt completely and utterly alone.

She laid back down in bed and buried her face in a pillow and began to cry. Her sobs shook her and she called out for her mother. She would have so much wisdom and advice for her about this. This was also her hormones going out of control.

"Mom, please. Find a way to talk to me. Please..." She begged, why was it now that she as going through the phases of grief. "Please let her come back!" She screeched, she cried herself to sleep. She woke up at some point during the night when she heard the thump of Dean's boots. She felt the end of the bed dip and then he got and walked into the bathroom, hearing the shower turn on she closed her eyes again. She felt more tears rush to her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks. She cried quietly, she didn't know what else to do.

Her heart hurt, she knew she was being irrational but she didn't care. She just wanted her mother, she wanted to be able to talk to her, get help with this. She didn't have anyone for that. Every girl must wish she could have her mother when she was pregnant. Dean stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the room. He slipped on a pair of boxers and crawled in bed. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest. The minute his arms wrapped around her she began to sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"I just miss my mom. I have no one to go to who knows what it's like to be pregnant. I just want my mom here, so she could tell me what to do. How to do this."

* * *

After four days they finally pulled into Porttownsend. Buffy looked out the window, first thing she immediately noticed was how abandoned I looked, she then noticed the bodies.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked,

"Guys," Sam pointed out the window. They saw Hailey and Vi running through the town with a little boy.

"Guys! Hailey screamed,

"What the hell happened?" Dean barked,

"Amara," Vi said.

"This is your nephew, take him and get as far away as you can. We will follow."

"Is everyone-"

"Buffy, they killed Rona, Faith got Willow and Tara out and Rasp got the rest of the girls out. We lost Sarah, Adria, Jenny, Ava, Lynn, Marry, Hellen, Grace and Laurie." Buffy punched the car door and the metal creaked as it bent.

"Cas?" Sam asked,

"He helped evacuate the girls."

"Where are we gonna go?" Buffy asked, she hen looked at V. She opened the duffle bag and took out the Scythe.

"I made sure I got it, we are going to check... If anyone is still alive, you go pack up your house and get the hell out of here."

"Again, where are we gonna go?"

"The Men Of Letters Bunkers." Dean said,

"There are enough rooms there for all the Slayers and you guys." Sam said,

"Cause' you really wanna take in 20 teenage girls, a witch, a Watcher, Dawn, Xander, Haley, Vi, etc."

"We really have enough space, Buffy." Sam said,

"And so what? We are going to be living with a witch." Buffy pinched Dean and twisted his skin, "ow!" She didn"t like the tone he used when he talked about Willow.

"I told you to give her a chance asshole!" They drove past the Council building and looked as t engulfed in flames. There was desolation everywhere. Buffy gasped in horror as she saw a chard baby carriage. She saw the dead infant inside and her stomach turned. As Dean drove he saw more wreckage, he saw more bodies littered in the streets, more buildings completely engulfed in flames.

He pulled up in front of their house.

"Sam, go with Buffy. I'll be right back." He said when he spotted Billie. He got out of the car,

"Mmmmmm...Raise up, come to me... Rise up, be free. " She sang and he watched as a blue light passed through her from the dead body.

"Dean, looking kind of cute with that scowl of yours."

"Yeah, I now. I'm fucking adorable." Dean said with a smirk, "what the hell happened here." He took another step and the ground crunched beneath his foot. He looked down and saw a severed hand that was chard. "Huh, extra crispy."

"Amara happened, she was looking for you and your girl. She tore almost everyone here apart limb by limb. You're lucky you weren't here. You would of died and you know that I am a strong believer in-"

"What's dead should stay dead, blah, blah, blah. Save it, she really went through an entire town just to find us?"

"That's what I saw." She went over to another body and sang the same song. She looked over at him and glared, "what are you still dong here?" She asked,

"I'm wondering the same thing about you, bitch."

"Insulting a reaper, wise. I am here because five thousand people are dead and another hundred are about to croak." Dean slammed her against a wall, "I can't kill you, but I can tell you one thing. If you don't get your hands off me, I will send someone after you."

"Yeah, I'm real scared. It's not like haven't had a target on my back by the Archangels or anything." He let go of her,

"I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later Dean."

"Not if I can help it." Dean tossed over his shoulder, as he arrived back at the Impala he saw Buffy and Sam had made no move to get inside.

"What's going on?" He asked, Buffy just pointed at the chard door and the writing on it.

"This is what will happen if you resist me." They all turned around and faced Amara. "This is what is going to happen every time you try to turn your back on me."

"The fuck is your problem?" Dean asked, "you did all this because you're a clingy attention whore?" Dean smirked and looked her dead in the eyes, "you know... You are everything a guy hates in a girlfriend. Only magnified by a thousand."

"Are you sure insulting me is a wise idea Dean?" Her hand outstretched and Sam yelped in surprise and was held against the side of the side of the house. She twisted her hand and he began to scream. "I could do that until you open up to me again."

"Fine," Dean breathed out.

* * *

Buffy followed Dean into the bunker. She looked around, the place was massive, there was enough space for the Slayers and more. After the terrifying encounter, she had marched into her house and packed everything she could. Dean led her to his room and she looked at the small bed.

"Good thing I got my comfy big mattress." She said with a smirk, Dean nodded his agreement. They alked to a table in the man room which was surrounded by book cases upon book cases, filing cabinets and many other things. Giles would be in heaven.

Sam walked in with Willow, Faith, Vi, Hailey and John.

"Well, took you long enough." Crowley said, Buffy turned around and punched him hard in the stomach.

"That was for Ashley you prick." Buffy hissed, Hailey glared at him and her eyes turned white.

"No... How did you get out."

"I played you like a fiddle, I was Kennedy and now I am poor Hailey Winchester."

"Ah... Well, you got a Winchester, I commend you."

"Why are you here Crowley?" She asked,

"It's time to go talk with Lucifer." He said, Willow snapped her fingers and Rowena appeared, she had a margarita in her hand.

"What is the meaning of this,"

"Hello mummy," she groaned, turning around she grimaced.

"Fergus,"

* * *

Buffy, Dean, Willow, Sam, Hailey, Cas and Rowena approached an area, Crowley led them. It was the deepest part of hell you could get to on foot. Willow stopped at an alter and took out The Book Of The Damned.

"Dean, stand next to me. You are my anchor." She closed her eyes and muttered, "the blood of the lamb to anoint the anchor. My anchor to light and all that is good." She traced a symbol on to his forehead and then snapped her fingers. A cell rose out of the ground and Willow walked over to it. She slit her palm open and began to move around it, painting to bottom portion of the iron in many symbols.

"Buffy, please get out of here." Dean begged her,

"Willow has very strong protection spells on me. I'll be okay." She assure him. Willow then took out a large bucket and began to spread oil around the cell.

She took a human skull and willed her blood to drip on to it, it formed Enochian symbols on the skull and then she opened The Book Of The Damned. Her eyes and hair turned grey and she looked at the cell. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and raised her hands above the skull.

" _Exaudi verba mea._

 _Vocem meam, et conteram in vobis infirmata metallo quod habet._

 _Ego in te, Sycophanta, perfide, et bellatorem, Lucifer lux._

 _Audite sermones meos, Luciferi primo angelos creatores filiorum vetustissimum._

 _Et extraham te de cella loquor._ "

The ground began to rumble and she repeated the incantation in English.

"Hear my words.

My voice shall break through the weakened metal that holds you.

I call on you, Deceiver, Betrayer, Light bringer and warrior.

Hear my words, Lucifer, the first of the angels, oldest of the creators children.

I pull you from your cell to speak." Cracks started to form on the ground and her hair turned black.

"I pray to you, angel of light, come to me!

Let this cell hold your soul, come speak.

Hear me!" Her eyes snapped open and she bean to scream as blood dripped out of her eyes, she finally gave into the dark magic.

"Lucifer, I pull you from the cell forged for you eons ago and I summon your soul in this cage. Let your glory grace us holy one." Everyone felt the shift of magic and Rowena smiled.

"Fergus, why didn't you find yourself a nice girl like that?" She asked,

"Because, mummy, she is gay and very pure of heart."

"You call that pure of heart? Fergus that type of magic could unravel the world itself," Sam noticed how scared Buffy looked and put a hand on her shoulder. Dean wasn't enough to keep her anchored, if only Tara had come. Her soul was pure, full of good and light.

"Lucifer! I call unto you. Hear me!" Then everything was dead silent for a moment. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. That's when it happened. There was a loud creaking noise and the ground rumbled again and a blinding light began to pour from inside the cell. Then it went away, everyone's eyes turned to the cell. Glowing red eyes peered out from inside, and then he stepped forward. His eyes rested on Sam and he smiled brightly.

"Hey Sammy. I missed you." His arms reached through the barns and he leaned his weight against them. "Dean," he said with a smile. "Long time no see." Dean glared at him, his eyes hard.

"Help us with Amara," Sam said. Cas put himself in front of Buffy.

"Cassy, nice to see you."

"Lucifer," Cas said. His voice its usual monotone, that's when Hailey stepped forward.

"Hi, dad," her eyes turned white again.

"My special girl. Keepng your grades up?"

"All A's, when do I get my present?" He chuckled,

"Wait for your birthday." She smiled sweetly and bowed before stepping back. No one was able to speak as Lucifer looked at all of them.

"Hey," The First materialized.

"One of my favorite kids. You've been doing me proud."

"Always." He gave her appearance a look,

"Wow, taking the form of her." Cas moved out of the way almost instinctively as Lucifer set his gaze on him. When he saw Buffy he chuckled,

"Dean! Didn't know you had it in ya." Then he made a grossed out face, "didn't know you had the marksmanship either."

"Shut the fuck up." Dean growled,

"Oh, kitty put away hose claws. That was actually really hurtful. Me, you and Sammy used to have so much fun together! What do you say, you wanna get the team back together Sam?" Sam glared at him and stepped forward,

"I think you better start talking before Willow slams your ass back into solitary."

"Oh, I'm not all alone in there... Adam is still with me," he shuddered dramatically, forcing his eyes to look haunted. "But he just stands in the corner... Touching himself." He then turned to Willow. He could feel he torrents of power coming off her and he smiled when he noticed it was black magic.

"So you are Willow," she bowed with a cheeky smile.

"My liege," Buffy whimpered slightly. This was very bad. Dark Willow was slowly taking over, the longer those spells were up the more they were going to eat away at her.

"I gotta say, it's good to see you all. Well, evil." She smiled and nodded,

"Acting good around all these horribly annoying people was such a drain. You... I don't have to lie about who I am." 'Buff, I know what I am doing,' Willow's voice sounded inside her head.

"Good to hear. Now, Sam Dean, Cas... The four of us have a lot to discuss."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know in the show Lucifer was the second oldest of the Archangels. But, after hours of scouring religious sites nothing gave way to that... So instead I changed it up. Please don't hate me for that.  
**_


	8. House On A Hill

_**A/N: This title is named after the song, "House On A Hill," by The Pretty Reckless, off the album, Going To Hell.**_

 _In this house on a hill_  
 _The dead are living still_  
 _Their intention is to kill and they will, they will_  
 _Keep your children safe inside_  
 _Out of pocket, out of mind_  
 _Until they drink the wine and they will, they will, they will_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke._**

* * *

If Buffy told you she wasn't scared she would have been lying. Willow was playing with fire but if anyone could slam Lucifer back in his cage it would be Willow. It was clear to both Dean and Sam that her anxiety was through the roof. Dean walked over to her and took her hand and then turned to the cell.

"What? No one wants to say anything?" Lucifer shrugged, "come on. Sam, we may have talked a few times before this. But I've missed actual face to face interaction. You aren't still mad at me are you?"

"You took over my body. I ended up in the cage! I was your bich for over a century. No to mention you are the devil!" Sam bellowed, time had moved very differently in the cage. What would have been a few months in the pit had ended up being a hundred years in the cage.

"Wow, seeing you act all manly is making me all warm and fuzzy." Lucifer held a hand over his heart with a dreamy smile on his face. "God, you are a real wet dream.",

"Fuck you," Sam said.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Willow screeched, Dean groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Buffy screamed, she tried to kneel next to him but Cass grabbed her arm,

"Do not show weakness." He mouthed, Buffy let the Slayer take over and she glared at Lucifer who was laughing.

"Dean! No snarky remarks? Is that fear I sense?"

"Yeah, you wish chuckles." Dean said as he got to his feet, "seriously, you don't scare me. No offense man but the last few years I have seen some shit that makes you look like the easter bunny." Lucifer chuckled,

"Yeah... You have seen so many things that rival me, _Lucifer_ , you know, I already told this to Sam but that name used to mean something." He then turned to Sam.

"We need to figure out how to stop Amara." Sam said,

"Oh yeah, Auntie must be pretty pissed at dad."

"No shit, she destroyed an entire town because me and Dean wouldn't _open ourselves to her_ ," Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow, how long did hat take her?"

"An hour," Willow said. She stepped away from the alter and walked just until she was riht at the edge of the flames. "We need to know how to stop her. Because if she pulls this off we all die. My liege you will die." She knelt and looked uo at him, "guide us." He smiled with glee,

"Now I like her, she knows how to treat people with respect, _Sam_." He said pointedly as he looked at the younger Winchester. "Sam, come here, let me get a good look at you." Sam clecnched his fists and stepped forward. "Lookat you, all grown up." His gaze was almost hugry,

"Stop being a perv!" Buffy snapped, "tell us what to do or you will end up back in the cage for good." Buffy threatened.

"Shut up, someone make her shut up." He said as he shook his head. Willow gave her a look but waved her hand and Buffy's mouth clamped shut. Crowley let go off a bark of laughter.

"Crowley," Lucifer said as he turned to look at him. "Keeping that thrown warm for me?"

"Yes, king," he bit out. Rowena smacked the back of his head.

"Mind your tongue, Fergus! You are in the presence of our true king. Our true God!" Lucifer gave her a lustful glance that no one missed. Buffy eye's widened and she went to talk but qickly remebered she couldn't. She glared at him and flipped him off.

"Oky, time to talk buisness." He said and rubbed his hands together. "So, you know, I was there when Dad locked her away. Lot of screaming and hateful words."

"And?" Dean asked, Lucifer glared at him.

"My name means Light Bringer. I beat the darkness." He said, "but I can't do that when I'm in here, so that's why I need you, he pointed at Sam. "Come on," he gave him a wide grin.

"No,"

"What is your problem?" He asked, "do you want the world to be destroyed?"

"We are not letting you out of your cage," Dean said. "Because the minute Amara is gone you are going to start your own little apocalypse. Well, call me selfish but I like being alive, sparkles." Dean glared at him, "I am not letting you take over Sam."

"Really? Sparkles?" Lucifer asked sounding quite bored. "Come on Sam, I really did miss you. Can't you just forgive and forget? I'ts been almost six years since all that shit happened, I said I'm sorry."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, "are you fucking serious?"

"I thought you and Dean were big on forgive and forget." He said, "Sammy, I know... Deep, deep down inside that body of yours you still love me." Buffy rolled her eyes,

"Someone fix her, that little glare she's doing is very annoying," Willow waved her hand.

"Sorry Buff," she said unapolagetically.

"I don't love you, I never have." Sam bit out,

"Look, the only way to beat Auntie is me, and the ony way I can do that is if I have a vessel. Sam, come on, what do you have to lose?"

"Well, my life, free will, and let's not forget I will have to watch as you destroy the world the minute Amara is dead." He listed off,

"Alright, you got me there. But... Please? I won't destroy the world this time."

"Wow, haven't heard that one before." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, you bad guys are all the same. Seriously, you just lied through you teeth."

"Geez, here I thought I was gonna get away with it." He noticed the flames starting to die down he smirked. "Come on guys, Cass, you know I'm right, don't you? The only way to do this is if little Sammy there says yes. Sam, come on, say it. you know you want to to." When Sam didn't say anything he shrugged. "Oh well," he snapped his fingers and Sam, Dean, Cass and Buffy ended up in the cell. Buffy immediately sunk to the ground.

"Now this is cozy. It feels so, so good to not be alone." He eached down and yanked Buffy off the ground and she felt her arm move out of its socket. She screamed and he slammed her against the bars, one of Willow's spells activated and he soared backwards.

"Wow... That was unexpected," Buffy backed into a corner and he stood over her.

"Wha about you little miss Slayer?"

"Please," Buffy begged.

"Hear that kids? She said please. What about you, will you say yes?" Her eyes flickered to him.

"No, that-that's not possible." Buffy said at the same time Dean yelled, "get away from her!"

"Someones gotta cave. My money is on Ms. Martyr." Lucifer turned to look at Dean with a smile on his face. "What? If Sammy keeps saying no then she will say yes. Dean, you know it's true." Cass grabbed Dean's fist so he didn't clock him.

"Dean," he warned.

"And then there is you, litle brother."

"Do not speak to me like we are family." Cass growled, the minute those words left his mouth Lucifer punched him in the face. Both brothers jumped in and Buffy flatened herself against the bars trying to stay out of the frey.

Cass pulled out a sword, he charged Lucifer and struck out. Lucifer tackled him to the ground.

"Close your eyes!" Cass yelled everyone did and a blinding white light spread through the cell. When they opened their eyes there were singe marks where Lucifer had been. Willow snapped her fingers and they were out of the cell, the minute Buffy stood next to her she gave a sly nod. Dean popped her arm back in its socket and she bit back a scream.

"Damn Cass! Didn't know you still had it in yoou," Dean said.

"Thanks Cass, you saved our aasses," Sam told him.

"I will not be able to do that again."

"Well, a month of preperation and a lot of deals down the drain. Was it worth it Moose?" Crowley asked. "Was it worth getting smacked around by bloody Lucifer!" Rowena was giving Cass a look and he nodded. No one noticed and he inwardly smikred. 'It's great to be back,' he thought.

Buffy clung to Dean. She was so scared she was going to die. The fact that she was a vessel for Lucifer was enough to make her cry. Though hormones weren't helping anything, she was pretty freakin terrified.

* * *

Finally they returned to the Bunker. Buffy's mind was out of the building, she wasn't really sure what was being said around her. If you asked her her bed would be the best place to wait out the end of the world. It was comfortable and it was memory foam.

"Buffy?" Sam shook her,

"Hmm?"

"I was asking if you were alright."

"Oh yeah, just peachy. Considering the fact that I am apparently a vessel for Lucifer and I am pretty damn sure Willow might not have been acting. But aside that I am seriously contemplating laying in bed until the apocalypse is over. It is nice and comfy."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said with a chuckle. "Did you see where Dean went?"

"Probably to get food and more beer." He shrugged finding that a reasonable response.

"When are the girls getting here?"

"They're not, Faith decided to pack em' up and send them to Cleveland. Faith is taking leave to help us with Amara, Chou-ann is taking over at Cleveland HQ. Vi is sticking behind because of Hailey and your nephew, Tara is coming here because Willow went MIA, Giles house got destroyed curtousy of Amara and Xand and Dawn are also coming here." Sam nodded,

"I guess we can finally put the other rooms to good use, but..."

"But..." She said back,

"Why didn't Lucifer go after you back in '09?"

"That is a good question, one I am actually very curious about." She pouted, her mind was reeling at the possibility, "I almost wish we got the chance to ask him."

"Did you seriously just say you wished we had more time to talk with Lucifer?"

"I think I did... what is wrong with me?" She asked with a laugh, he was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Tim Anders, we met on the Wendigo case." She gave Sam a look and then put her phone on speaker,

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked,

"I actually have a case that me and my sister can't get to. Wedding in the family, anyway, it's in Maine. You and the Winchesters up for a trp?"

"Yeah, whats the name of the town?" Sam asked, he took out a pen and paper,

"Skowhegan," he said. "Not many people, it's a five and a half hour drive from where I am so you'd be looking at a good day and half."

"Do you know anything?"

"Rash of deaths, three woman six children. All bodies found in an abandon house. Original owners built the house in 1760, Benjiman and Rosa Hensman. They had three children, then Rosa killed all of them and then her husband. The house is in the towns historical scociety seeing as it's the oldest house in the town. And, just so Dean knows, they have an award wining blueberry pie."

"Take care of yourslef Tim,"

"Always do," he hung up. Dean came in and walked toward them, he tossed Sam a beer. He handed Buffy an ice tea and a bag of cheetos and a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you," he leaned down and kissed her.

"We have a case in Skowhegan Maine." Sam said, "there is a diner there that has an award winning blueberry pie."

"Guess me and you are going to Maine." Buffy smackd his arm,

"I am going and if you try to stop me your car is going to end up getting keyed again. Or a window broken. Oooh, scisors to the apolstry." Dean had a look of pure terror on his face,

"No, you ain't coming. And stay away from my car!"

"Dean, I might have to destroy your car, there isn't enough room in our relatonship for me and it."

" _Her_!" Dean exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, now I am really gonna have to kill her. She has to much of my mans affection. I'm going, that's final."

"No! You aren't, Lucifer almost got you today. Enough is enough!" Dean snapped, "if you have the chance to stay out of it you are going to!" Buffy was taken off gaurd,

"What am I gonna do if someone comes here? And don't you dare say nothing ever comes here."

"You have Willow and Faith,"

"No I don't Willow went MIA after we got out of hell. Hailey went with Vi and Faith isn't gonna be out here for another couple days. And I don't want to be alone because what Lucifer said really scaed me." Buffy said uietly,

"What about Xander and Dawn?" Dean asked,

"They won't be home for another week. Again, I am terrified of being alone right now." Dean's jaw clenched, he ran a hand over his face.

"Then be alone," he said. Sam's eyes widened and he turned to look at hisbrother.

"Dude, are you serious?" Sam asked, Buffy had started crying,

"Then don't exoect me to be here when you get back!" She screamed annd whipped a book at his head. It the side of his head and he went down,

"Damn it," he picked himself up off the ground and looked aftter her. "Buffy!" He called, she didn't stop walking. "Buffy, come on," he caught up with her nd she spun around and slapped him hard.

"Then be alone, ho-how could you say that to me?" She cried, "what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" He scoffed, "listen sweetheart, if you don't see my problem you must be blind." She punched him hard in the stomach,

"Asshole!" She screamed,

"Hit me all you want, it isn't gonna change anything. I don't want you anywhere near a case unless you absolutely need to be. Maybe not even then. I don't want you or the baby to gwt hurt, end of discussion."

"I am scared to be alone!" Buffy shouted, "did you not here what Lucifer said? How I am a vessel for him?" She was crying out of fear now, "what if somehow he comes to me? What if he starts harassing me like he did to Sam? What if he-" Dean silenced her with a kiss.

"If you come, same drill as last time We can talk to witnesses but you stay out of everything else. Please Buffy." She slowly nodded,

"I just don't want to be alone," she whispered. She had a bad feeling, a sinking feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

Willow walked with Crowley and smiled when she saw the throne room.

"And this... This is where you shall be my right hand." Willow laughed,

"I'm sorry, Crowley." HIs face darkened,

"You fool," Willow gave him a cheeky smile. She flicked her wrist and he soared to the other side of the room. She sat down on the throne and looked at him with a huge smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not staying here, I'm just doing what you should have done." She clapped her hands. The demons that served Crowley appeared. "Who are still loyal to Lucifer?" She asked, when none of the spoke she flicked her wrist and they alll began to scream, "who are still loyal to him!" The ones who raised their hands immediately felt no pain. They all suddenly stood next to Willow. Her eyes turned grey and the other demons died. She smiled with glee.

"Crowley, I have been given orders to kill you if you try to smoke out or make it to that exit." She then spotted Rowena who was smiling with awe. "Rowena, come here." She said with a smile. Rowna stepped forward and knelt.

"My queen." Willow smirked,

"You... Unlike Crowley, are useful. Until our true king gets here, I want you by my side." When she saw Crowley trying to escape she held out a hand and pinned him against a pillar. "Puppy, I'd be really sad if you ran away. I just got you!" She then stood in front of him. She willed her magic and touched the side of his head. "And puppies like to lick the floor, don't they?" Crowly whimpered and got to his knees and began to lick the floor. She turned to the Demons left standing. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Hailey walked quickly away from Vi.

"What's wrong?" Vi asked,

"I... We can't. It's too dangerous Vi! I shouldn't even be around my own son." Hailey began to move again.

"Then we will exorcise you." Vi said,

"I already told you what would happen! Only Willow can do it and I'll die in the process." She then ran as fast as she could. She smacked right into someone.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see where I was goin', you..." She felt extremely uneasy as she looked at the woman. It must be Amara, she had come home from a case to chaos in Porttownsend but never met her. But the energy this woman was giving off was old. Dark.

"And who are you?"

"I-I," she cleared her throat and she shifted her stance slightly. "I'm Hailey. Who are you?"

"Amara," Hailey didn't let any emotion show. She let her mind clear and she smiled at the woman.

"It is very nice to meet you, Amara. You're outfit is gorgeous." Amara smiled at her,

"Thank you, do you know where Buffy or Dean Winchester are?" Hailey decided to lie with the truth,

"Sam texted me and said they were going on a case, I don't know where though. See?" She took out her phone and showed Amara.

"Thank you, it was lovely to meet you Hailey."

"It was nice meeting you too," she said with a sweet smile. When Amara walked by and down the street she took of in a very different direction. That was close. Too close. But she had enough expierience with looking certain death in the face to know when to let her thoughts and emotions surface. Vi finally caught up to her.

"Hayley what is going on?!" Vi screamed at her, "this... Work this out with me. We can work through this together. Cause' that's what couples do, they work things through, and-" Hayley silenced her with a kiss.

"Be quiet, don't say anything. I am sending a group text." She whispered in her ear. Harley sent it.

* * *

Sam looked at his phone.

"Hailey said she ran into Amara." Sam looked up from his phone, "apparently she asked where we were and Hailey showed her the very vague text I sent. Going on a hunt with Buffy and Dean, see you in a couple days."

"She did what?!" Dean exclaimed, he slammed on the breaks and pulled onto the side of the road. Buffy groaned and puked all over the front seats. Motion sickness was a new thing. He got out and slammed the door and she puked harder. He came around her side and helped her out before getting paper towels and fabric freshener out and began to clean up the puke.

"You know, Sam... We have known her for a month... And this... You tell her this and she already shows it to the bad guy!"

"Why did you trust Adam so fast?" Sam asked, "man, she's our sister! But you don't trust her."

"She is possessed by a demon older than Lilith!" Dean argued, "Lilith was older than the knights of fucking hell man! This bitch is older than Lilith and she is hopping a ride in our sister. As far as I'm concerned even if she's family I'd rather kill her and that bitch."

"Is that what you would have done to me? When I was hopped up on demon blood. Is that what you would have done to me? Because, you seemed to trust time and time again when I was making all the wrong choices." Dean stopped for a moment.

"I would have, Sammy." He said, "I honestly would have. But I couldn't. Because you are my brother. But I learned from my mistakes."

"She's our sister, Dean!" Sam yelled, "she deserves our help. She deserves to know what's going on. Not getting the cold shoulder because you don't trust her. Buffy trusts her. Buffy seems to make the least amount bad choices out of anyone we know!"

"You call Buffy being here a good choice on her end, Sammy?" He asked nodding at Buffy. She glared at him and then puked again. This time it getting all over his back. His eyes widened and be began to gag.

"Screw you too," Buffy said. Her breathing was heavy. Dean shrugged off his jacket. He clenched his jaw.

"Okay," he threw the paper towels down on the ground and got up. "Why don't you two bitch about me and my choices while I go dunk myself in a vat of hand sanitizer." He got up and walked a few yards away, his shoulder muscles still clenched. Buffy looked on as he puked all over the side of the road.

"He's scared," Sam said turning to face her. "Dean does wonderful under pressure. In situations like the one we are in with Amara he is the one you want at your side. But relationships, babies?" Sam said with a laugh, "he is the farthest thing from level headed."

"So you are justifying him being a dick to me?" Buffy asked, she then whipped around and puked again. "I fucking told him no grease!" She screamed, more vomit was forced out of her. "Why me?!" She sobbed. Dean finally came back over.

"Okay, we are going to hotel. Me and Buffy are showering and then we have to go shopping." He said, Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sam, we are going to be in northern Maine in the middle of November. You wanna freeze your ass off, that's fine. But me and my girl are going to stay nice and toasty." He said as he cast a wink at Buffy.

Buffy's cheeks flushed. For the last few weeks all she wanted to do was jump his bones. Constantly. He hadn't complained once. The minute that innuendo left his lips she felt herself grow wet. Dean smirked knowing the effect he had over her. Damn him. Damn him and his cocky attitude.

* * *

Dawn woke up and she wasn't in the south of France anymore. No, she was in the middle of a field almost at the end of November. She shivered and looked around. Where was she? She spotted a run down house and she began to walk towards it. When she saw smoke billowing from the chimney she smiled. She ran toward the house and then banged on the front door. Time to play damsel in distress.

"Hello?" She called, a man opened the door and the pulled her inside. He took a look around the field and then slammed the door. He bolted it shut and then turned around.

"Listen, lady. It isn't safe to be where you are. You shouldn't be able to be here." He said, she noticed all the different types of warding and she raised an eyebrow.

"I was just in France with my fiance and then I woke up in a field. Wanna explain?" She crossed her arms. When he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes, "okay, well obviously you're either a witch or a hunter."

"Who are you?" He asked,

"Dawn," she said. "Who are you?"

"Nick," he said. "How do you know about the supernatural?"

"My sister is Buffy Summers," his eyes widened. She looked around, "where exactly are we?"

"I've been asking myself that for months. But there always seems to be new food every time I eat something, beer, a TV that somehow has cable... I was working a case in Indiana and then I woke up here. Some lady told me I had to wait here."

"Is this woman's name Amara?" Dawn asked sitting down in a chair.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"She has been after me and mine for a few months now." She then paused, "you said it wasn't safe here. What do you mean?"

"There are monsters everywhere. Wendigo, Djinn, soul eaters everything you can think of shy of an Angel or Demon." Dawn felt a presence and she whipped around and came face to face with Vi.

"What the hell! Vi, what are you doing here?"

"You know my sister..."

"Vi doesn't have a sister." Dawn said, "seriously, I don't know what's going on. I was, again, in France, with my fiance! Now I'm here with creepy hunter guy and creepy look alike."

* * *

Buffy tugged her coat tightly around her as she stepped out of the car. It was just below freezing. She looked around, the town was small, quiet and old. Dean put his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the diner.

"I'm gonna go interview a few of the families." Sam said,

"You do that while me and my girl get some grub." Sam rolled his eyes and walked off. Sam thought back to their last case. Bella, she was a ghost. If she knew about Amara... He shook it off, another problem for another day. He climbed the stairs to a house and took a deep breath. This woman had lost her daughter two days ago and her husband to the same thing a year prior. He knocked,

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

"Hi Mrs. Peterson, my name is Sam Winchester, I'm with the International Watchers Council."

"I don't care, can't you people see I'm grieving?" She went to slam the door but he caught it.

"You saw the woman who did it, didn't you? A ghost, right?" She stopped fighting him and then let him inside.

"You believe what the police report said?" She asked hopefully,

"The Watchers Council handles supernatural cases all over the world. Most importantly I have been doing this long before I joined the Council."

* * *

Buffy and Dean sat in the diner. Dean took a bite of his pie and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"This is the best pie I have ever had!" He took another bite of it and moaned.

"Dean, it looks like you are having sex," Buffy said as she took a bite out of her pancakes.

"I might as well be, baby come on. Try it." He urged, Buffy finally relented and took a bite.

"Okay, wow."

"Yeah, wow." Buffy giggled when Dean he put a dollop whipped cream on her nose. He gave her a smile that was filled with love. She could've sworn her heart melted. He leaned over and licked it off and she let go off another giggle.

"Dean, we are in public." Buffy reminded him when he attacked her neck.

"Don't care,"

"I care, we have a comfy motel room we can do this at." He made a face, "don't you pout at me." His pout only grew, "Dean, we can do that later." Buffy said, he finally agreed. Their waitress came up to them,

"You enjoying your meal?" She asked with a small chuckle, "Miss, you have a little," she pointed to her nose. Buffy felt her cheeks flush and start to burn. Grabbing a napkin she quickly wiped away whatever was left of the whipped cream. The waitress laughed, "makes me miss the days. Young and in love. Flash forward twenty years I got a man at home who cares about three things. Beer, food and sports!"

She and Buffy laughed,

"How far along are you?" She asked Buffy, Buffy smiled at her.

"Almost five months." The woman smiled at her,

"Well you two are absolutely adorable together." She walked off, Buffy took Dean's hand.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you,"

* * *

Dawn sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. She stopped on a particular show. One that clearly wasn't from their world.

"You are not coming with me, that's final!" Dawn's eyes widened,

"Oh, I am not having this discussion with you. I am pregnant, Dean. Not invalid," Buffy?! What the hell was going on? Was her sister pregnant?

"Vi! Crap, Charlie, please come here." When Charlie came in she gasped "umm, so apparently there is a show based on our lives." She pointed at the TV where Dawn could be seen glaring at Dean. "That is my sister's boyfriend."

"You know Sam and Dean?" Dawn nodded,

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Vi went into her history with the Winchester brothers. Nick walked in,

"Guys, I think we should make a break for it."

"No, we should stay here where it's safe. Do you have weapons or warm clothing?" Dawn asked,

"Its either that or wait for that Amara chick to come and get us."

* * *

Sam was thrown through a wall.

"Get out of my house!" The spirit screamed, "you are not allowed in my house!" Sam scrambled to his feet and swung a fire poker. She dissipated and he ran from the house. Great, fucking fantastic. They were dealing with a ghost who was being controlled.

He had a couple broken ribs from getting tossed around not to mention a dislocated shoulder. Sam looked up to the sky, of course it was getting dark. He walked forward and slammed right into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're goin', bloody giant." Sam's nostrils flared, he didn't rise to the bait. He tried to walked away, "aren't you gonna say you're sorry." Sam turned a glare on the man. He was wearing all black, bleach blond hair, blue eyes, almost unnatural cheekbones. He also looked like a witch he and Dean had fought a few years ago 'Billy Idol wanna be' he thought.

"I'm sorry," Sam said before walking away. Not soon enough for the other man's sake,

"Ponce," Sam gritted his teeth and walked away. When he got back to the motel her banged on Dean and Buffy's door. Buffy opened up and made a pouty face when she saw Sam.

"You're all covered in bruises." She noted, Sam shoved past her.

"Pop my shoulder back in its socket." He said, Buffy did so before he gave the okay.

"Sammy, you look pissed."

"Yes Dean, I'm really pissed." Sam said, "that ghost is being controlled. Then, on the way back here some asshat slams into me. I have a couple of broken ribs... Billy Idol wanna be!" Sam bellowed, Buffy went pale and both brothers looked at her.

"Buffy, is there something you wanna share with the class?" Dean asked, Buffy shook her head.

"Nope, no sharing with the class. Because the class will be very angry with me." Buffy said trying to leave the room.

"Buffy!" Both brothers yelled, she turned around.

"Okay, that was Spike! And Billy Idol stole his look." Sam looked confused and Dean looked ready to kill.

"Who the hell is Spike?" Sam asked,

"My ex vampire lover..."

"Oh... He was also a vampire?!" He screamed, "you not only dated, Angelus, but a vampire named Spike? What the he'll kind of a name is Spike?!" Dean raged,

"He tortured his victims with a railroad spikes." Buffy said quietly,

"And you dated him?!" He the looked at Sam. "Are you seriously gonna let this slide?"

"Dude, I was involved with Ruby, I have no room to judge." There was a knock at the door. Buffy looked out the window and saw Spike.

"No, oh God." She said, "why now?" She asked looking up to the ceiling.

"Is th at him?" Dean asked, a wild look in his eyes.

"Yes, but Dean he is-" Dean was already moving towards the door. "Dean he-" he opened the door.

"Hi, is Buffy Summ-" Dean punched him hard in the face before kicking him in the stomach.

"Dean!" Buffy yelled, she grabbed him and swung him. He slammed against the wall. He had forgotten that she was much stronger than him. "Hitting people? Really? This is how you resolve the fact you don't like someone?" She took a deep breath and took a step back. "Dean, I'm sorry." He wouldn't look at her,

"You want some alone time with your ex? Fine, I'll go." He grabbed his cost and stormed out of the room.

"Sam, can you go with him? Please?" Sam groaned and got out of his chair before pulling on his coat. He walked out of the room, having to step over Spike. "Spike, are you okay?" Buffy asked,

"Who was that?!" He exclaimed, he got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Bloody hell, man has nasty right hook."

"That was my boyfriend, Dean... Winchester." She said threats name quietly but Spikedidnt miss it.

"A Winchester... Your dating a bloody Winchester!" He noticed her bump, "he got you pregnant? Did the supernatural community not warn you about the Winchester's?!"

"Hey!" Buffy raised her voice, "I will not sit here and listen to you try to tell me to run away from the best relationship I have ever had."

"I'm sorry, pet." Spike stepped into the room room and Buffy gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked,

"The Great Poof went dark side." Buffy knew this because of Willow's dream. "You don't look surprised, pet."

"Willow had a dream... I'm scared Spike. I'm not gonna be able to fight him, he's gonna come after me." Spike nodded,

"Well, I'm not letting any thing happen to you." He vowed, Buffy smiled and let go of a little laugh.

"How did you find me?"

"I was actually on my way through town," he said. Buffy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Tara, good to see her back actually." Buffy nodded,

"Spike, Dean already hates the fact that I dated not one but two vampires. Also the fact that I loved both of them. So..." He rolled his eyes,

"I get the message, pet." He started to walk away. He then turned around, "I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't like him. Aside from the fact he handed me my ass, he is a Winchester. That spells trouble, for anyone involved. Including you and your child." Buffy shook her head and then Spike fell to the ground with a thud.

Dean stood over him,

"You listen to me right now." He hauled Spike off the ground. Spike vamped out and shoved Dean hard. In a matter of seconds Spike had Dean's arms pinned. Dean kicked backwards and nailed him in the crotch before grabbing him and slamming his head over and over against the siding.

"I am not a danger to my girlfriend or our kid, you understand me?" Dean said quietly, and it broke Buffy's heart. Because he sounded like he didn't believe is own words.

"Is that so? Cause' I can list plenty of people who have died because they trusted you and your brother."

"Both of you stop it!" Buffy screamed, "just stop!" Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "Spike, leave. You really shouldn't have come and I am not sure I want to see you ever again." She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just go," Spike shoved Dean off.

"Listen, bird. I-" Buffy slammed the heel of her palm into his nose.

"I said leave!" She screeched, he turned and left without another word. Buffy walked over to the bed and sat down. She began to sob openly. When Dean didn't make a move to comfort her she knew in the pit of her stomach something was about to happen.

"He's right, Buffy," Dean said said quietly. "You get mixed up with a Winchester you end up dead." Buffy cried harder,

"Please don't do what you are about to do." She begged, "don't you dare do this. Not after everything."

"Buffy... We can't, I love you, with everything I am. But I have to protect you, I have to protect the baby, and this is the only way." Buffy felt like her heart was being pulled from her body,

"Dean, no."

"We're done,"

"No!" She cried, he walked out of the room. Buffy felt broken, so completely broken that the pieces were never going to get picked back up. What was she going to do after this case? She took out her phone,

"Faith?" She asked with a shaky breath.

"Hey, B... What did numb nuts do?"

"He..." She choked, she couldn't say the words. "Do you have a place I can stay?"

"Where are you?"

"Skowhegan Maine," she heard Faith sigh.

"I'm about three hours out. I'm comin' by." Faith hung up, not before Buffy heard her friend slam down on the gas. Buffy whipped her phone at the wall and it shattered.

* * *

"Puppy, I'm bored." A demon stepped up,

"Is there anything I can do to ease your boredom?" She asked,

"Oh my god! You are so nice. As a matter of fact, Amy, there is."

"Anything for you, my Queen." Willow snapped her fingers and the demon exploded.

"There, much better. Puppy, stop cleaning." Crowley stopped, "it's okay, you can look at me." He moved his eyes until he was looking at her face. "Can you sing for me?" He sucked in a sharp breath,

"You are my sunshine,"

"No, don't play dumb with me. Where the hell is the armory, as in, weapons. I wanna play."

"Down the hall to the right."

'Crowley, listen to me, I can't do this again. I am keeping up appearances. The minute this over and I bust you out of here I am taking you somewhere fancy to eat because I feel bad, okay?' Crowley nodded,

"Puppy, go back to cleaning." She got up and went to the armory. Once in there she found a wall with wicked looking weapons of all types. Her eyes fell on a sword that should not have been there. Of course Crowley stole from the Council. She picked it up and have it a few good swings. Then two Demons rushed in,

"He's here," one said. He sounded nervous,

"Thank you for telling me." She started to walk out with the sword in hand, "oh, and boys?" She handed one the sword. "Keep that clean for me."

* * *

Dawn, Charlie and Nick stood on on the front porch.

"Ready?" Dawn asked,

"I don't know what will happen if I go through the portal," Charlie said. "What if I get trapped in the veil and I'm a ghost?!"

"You won't know unless you try. Let's go." Nick said, with a deep breath each they ran. Nick stumbled but didn't fall and kept running. A werewolf lunged at Charlie but she went into a roll and ended up back in a run. Dawn heard a loud ungodly howl to her right but kept moving. As they neared a bluish white portal Nick screamed and the girls spared a moment to see him get torn to pieces by a Wendigo. They made a running jump through the portal.

When Charlie hit solid ground she breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. Dawn groaned in pain. She then noticed she was cold. She looked around, they were in some forest. There was snow on the ground and didn't seem to be a person for miles. Dawn felt around her pocket for anything. Buffy's voice boomed in her head. 'I taught you what to do if this ever happened'. Then it hit her.

"Buffy, she showed me when I was younger how to start a fire if I ever needed to." Guided by only the moon light they managed to get a fire going after almost blindly looking for dry pieces of wood.

"Poor Nick," Dawn said. "I know what I said before we left but he didn't deserve to die." Charlie shook her head.

"Do you know how to build any shelter?"

"We-we could look for something like a cave," Dawn suggested. Then they heard a wolf howl.

"Or we could just stay here,"

"Yeah, th-that sounds good." Dawn was freezing, she was in shorts for God's sake. At least Charlie had jeans on. After building enough courage they each built a torch and went to look for a place. Charlie found one, it wasn't ideal but it wasn't covered in snow. It was a smaller cave, it ended about ten feet from the entrance. But it was big enough that each of their girls could fit and there could be a fire. Once they settled they decided to try and sleep.

* * *

Faith pulled up next to the Impala. Seeing as it was the only motel in town she knew they wouldn't be too hard to find. When she spotted Dean she marched over to him and punched him in the stomach before slamming her elbow into his sternum.

"I hope for your sake that you come to your senses. Because when I leave with her in the morning you won't get near her ever again you understand me?" When Dean didn't say anything she lifted him off the ground by his neck. "You understand me, Winchester?!" He nodded slowly, "I hope I broke your sternum, you dick." She let him go and walked towards Buffy's room.

Faith could hear her friend's crying before she even entered the room.

"Hey, B."

"Can you please leave me alone?" She asked,

"Nope, you called, I came. You know how I am. You know he is an idiot right?"

"He thinks he is protecting me, b-bu-but h-he is only making it worse." Buffy sobbed, "he can't do this time now! I'm pregnant and he just wants to call it off cause he thinks he makes us more unsafe than we already are!" Buffy then saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Your friend was in my house!" Faith turned around and looked at the woman. She was wearing a dress that was almost three hundred years old. "He will pay! You will pay!" She backhanded Faith who went unconscious. She then grabbed Buffy and dragged her out of the room.

"Dean!" Buffy screamed on instinct, Dean saw Buffy getting dragged out by the woman. When he ran after then she flicked her wrist and he went flying. She then was gone along with Buffy. Dean ran to check on Faith. She awoke with a groan.

"Dean, you better get over your issues now because Buffy might die. I was on my way here because when this ghost starts killing it's for a Celtic God!"

* * *

Charlie and Dawn looked around when they heard footsteps.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked,

"I have no idea. Die?" Charlie glared at her,

"No, not happening. I just got over being dead." Dawn nodded,

"They don't sound like animal footsteps." Dawn said,

"Okay... We need a sharp rock and we each need to hit each other a couple times to make it look like someone kidnapped us and we escaped." Charlie found a rock and gritted her teeth as she made a few large cuts that looked like they were from a knife. "Dawn your turn," she did the same to Dawn and then made a large cut across her palm and smeared blood on her cheek and then some on Dawn's arm.

Out of the blue Charlie punched her hard on the nose and then across her eye. Dawn bit back a scream and then did the same to Charlie. They sat right next to the fire so the blood would dry.

"Hello?" A man asked,

"Help!" Dawn screamed and Charlie began to sob. The man appeared at the entrance of the cave and gasped.

"What the hell happened?"

"Me and my girlfriend were on vacation and we stopped at rest stop in Florida..." Charlie sobbed, "a man jumped us and we woke up in his truck."

"He pulled off at this shady cabin and... He beat us... He tortured us!" Dawn cried, "when he fell asleep I managed to get us out our ropes and we ran..."

"Let's get you out of here."

"Where are we?" Charlie asked,

"Northern Maine, that guy new what he was doing. You're lucky you got a fire going, a Mountain Lion has been spotted around this area." Dawn let go a little yelp,

"Mountain Lion? Here?" She was shaking now,

"Yeah, me and a couple of my friends were out looking for the son of a bitch. Killed my dog last night. Jokes on that bastard. You don't face down a mastiff pitbull mix and walk away unharmed." He let go of a dark laugh, "come on, we'll get you to the police department and they will take you to the hospital." He got them out of the woods and to his car.

* * *

Buffy found herself chained to a wall. She noticed a beautiful woman eyeing her.

"Wow... This is the best way to spend the night."

"Buffy Summers, I have longed to meet you, but I never thought it would be under these circumstances." She said,

"Let me guess... You are going to kill me?"

"No, I am going to cut out your fetus and eat it." She said walking over to an alter and she began to sharpen a knife. "But don't worry, you will walk away relatively unharmed and then you and Dean can have more children."

"No we can't because he just left me in the dust. So, what are you? Psycho witch?

"I'm a God," she said. Buffy didn't look the least bit surprised.

"God, excuse me." Buffy yawned, "lady... Look, I'm almost five months pregnant, I'm hormonal and my feet hurt. Don't you think you could strike some sort of deal with me?"

"There is no deal to be made... It is written as so."

"No it's not." Buffy said with a bored tone. "Arianrhod said otherwise."

"My sister doesn't know what she speaks of." She said dismissively,

"Your sister, the weaver of cosmic fate..." Buffy said, "doesn't know what she's talking about?"

" _I_ am Morrigan! Goddess of War and _Death!_ " She screamed, "death follows you everywhere, Buffy Summers! I control death on those who I see fit and I see your child's death by my hand." Dean and Faith burst through the door. She snapped her fingers and they fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"Stop it!" Buffy screamed,

"It's either them or your fetus! Choose!" She ordered, Buffy yanked herself free and backhanded her.

"Fuck you!" Buffy snapped, "you wanna fight? Fight me!" Buffy was backhanded and she soared to the other side of the room.

She found herself back where Amara always had her. Desperate times,

"You've been resisting me," Amara said. She then noticed the blood the came from Buffy's mouth and the large welt.

"I need your help. I promise I will stop resisting you, please! I can't lose my baby, not again."

Buffy woke up to see Faith and Morrigan fighting,

"That the best you got you ancient hag?" Faith asked, Morrigan closed her fist and Faith screamed. Buffy watched her leg snap to an unnatural angle. The entire building rumbled and then Morrigan was suspended in the air. Amara walked in,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Amara cocked her head and let her power surface. The Goddess began to scream. "No! You were locked away" Amara closed her fist and they watched as the Goddess was reduced to a puddle of blood.

"Dean spared me once and this is how I repay him." Amara walked off, Buffy said a silent thank you.

* * *

Dawn and Charlie sat at the station drinking coffee.

"You have no idea how much I have missed coffee," Charlie whispered.

"Where are we anyway?" Dawn asked,

"I don't know," Charlie said with a shrug.

"You girls are in Greenville," he chief said as he sat down across from them.

"That's far from home," Dawn said. "We were on vacation from Porttownsend in Washington,"

"Did the man who kidnapped you rape you?" Charlie shook her head and forced tears to fall,

"No... But he really enjoyed fondling me..." She covered her chest up. At least she was still a pro at lying to people.

"Can we go home?" Dawn asked,

"Did you see the man's face?" He asked, they got a sketch artist and Charlie described Nick to them. It's not like they were going to find him.

"Friends or family that can come and get you?" Dawn nodded,

"Can I use a phone... And can we have a moment alone?" He handed her his cellphone and walked out of the room. "Are they recording us?" Dawn mouthed as she typed Buffy's number. Charlie took a quick look around, there were no security cameras or cameras of any type.

"No, you can speak freely." She hit dial and waited. When no one picked up she tried Faith.

"What?" Faith barked,

"Faith, I need to talk to Buffy." Dawn said,

"Dawn? Who's phone is this?"

"Buff, I am in Greenville Maine, Amara got me and locked me in some crazy dimension filled with monsters. I ran into one of Dean and Sam's friends. Please, for the love of god come get us. Our story is that I am her girlfriend and we were on vacation to Florida and we got kidnapped and tortured. Get here soon!" Dawn hissed into the phone and hung up. Five minutes later the chief came back in.

"Thank you, my sister is coming to get us."

"All the way from Washington?" He sighed, "I'm gonna send deputy Larson to get you girls some clothes. Just tell her your sizes. I'll put you up in the B&B down the road from here." Both Charlie and Dawn nodded.

* * *

Buffy sat on the bed waiting for Dean.

"Hey, I'm driving Faith to the emergency room and then back to the bunker. Do you and Dean need any help before I go?"

"Nope," Buffy said. She wasn't ready to talk to Dean about what had happened between them. She needed to get Dawn home safely.

"Xander!" Buffy yelled into her phone,

"Buffy. Dawnster is missing and I-"

"Amara kidnapped her, we know where she is and me and Dean are about to go and get her." Buffy told him, "get to the airport, and get a flight to Kansas, get a cab and go to this address. Porttownsend is gone." Buffy hung up and texted him the address of the bunker. She got up and walked out of the room. She found Dean standing by the Impala.

"Let's go get Dawn."

"No, you are getting Dawn. I am going with Sam and Faith,"

"Why? After you yourself said "I'm not leaving you again." Why now?"

"Because what he said was right!" He looked down at the ground. "I never should have let you come in the first place. What happened to you tonight was because of me."

"It's because I insisted that you take me. I did this to myself Dean." Dean looked away,

"Look, you can stay at the bunker but we can't be together anymore." He turned on his heel and walked out. Of course Buffy decided to go against her made up mind, why the hell not. She let a few tears fall. This wasn't the end of them. She could feel it in her bones. But right now she was too tired and too concerned about Dawn to really care. She walked out of the room and out to the Impala and waited for Dean.

"Dean, you at least have to drive." Buffy said, "we can be not together and in the same car." She pulled up direction to Greenville and when Dean made no effort to get in she sighed. "What the hell?" She asked him, when she got out of the car he was no longer there.

"Dean," Amara said.

"What do you want?"

"To talk. If you really are such a danger to her why do you keep helping?"

"Because she's the love of my life," he said. "What the hell do you want, Amara?"

"To repay you, for not killing me that day when you rescued Buffy from Crowley."

"I don't want anything from you. You kidnapped Dawn,"

"I need to speak to her and Buffy will not let me. Surely you above all people can understand why I did it." Sadly Dean did know, he had done some seriously underhanded things in the last couple years. But it didn't make a difference, Amara was the villain. She sighed,

"I guess you can't..." Dean found himself back in the parking lot and Buffy jumped when he appeared. Sam ran up to them,

"Hey, Dawn called again." He handed Buffy Faith's phone. She put it on speaker,

"Dawnie what's going on?"

"The Chief of police is putting us up at a hotel for a couple days."

"Dawn we are in Maine, like three hours away from you." Buffy said,

"The get here as soon as you can. If they ask me and Charlie were on vacation in Florida."

"Yes Dawnie, I know." She hung up, "Dean we gotta go." She said as she handed Sam the cellphone back. They both looked extremely pale.

"Charlie... You said she was with a friend of ours and she said Charlie." Dean said and then glared at Sam. She was sensing serious back story.

* * *

Charlie took a long shower and Dawn let her. She hadn't done anything remotely human in almost six months. Charlie had told her that her heaven was in middle earth. Dawn thought that was pretty cool all things considered. The old couple who ran the B&B insisted on buying them lunch.

"Are you two okay?" The old woman asked as she knocked on the door.

"Thank you so much Mrs. La'Blank." Dawn said as she opened the door,

"Any time dear, rest up you two." The old woman smiled, "if there's anything you need just call the desk and my granddaughter will help you." She walked away and Dawn closed the door.

* * *

"So this Charlie girl... Vi's sister is basically like your sister." Buffy asked as Dean drove through the mountain pass.

"She is family in every way that counted."

"Why did you look so pissed at Sam?" Dean didn't say anything for a long time.

"He's the one who got her killed." Buffy nodded, "it doesn't make sense. There was nothing for her soul to come back to. We gave her a hunter's funeral." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Buffy looked out the window.

* * *

"Okay..." Vi said, "rummy on the board!" She exclaimed, she then placed down four kings and then discarded. "I'm out." She said with a triumphant smirk.

"You cheated," Dawn insisted. Charlie laughed and took a sip of beer.

"No, I'm just good." Dawn took a pull off her beer.

"Best two out of three?"

"No, I win." She said with a smile, "I need to get to a computer." About three hours had passed since Dawn had called Buffy. Charlie wanted to see if any of her accounts were still open.

"Your sister is here, turns out she was up in Skowhegan." Mrs. La'Blank said, both girls got up and ran down the steps and outside.

"Charlie?" Dean asked in disbelief,

"What's up bitches," he rushed over to her and gave her a long hug.

"He there, kiddo." Dean was in tears, "how are you back?" Charlie explained everything, from dying to waking up in that house.

"I'd like to bring to your attention, Jensen, that there is a TV show about our lives."

"She's not lying." Charlie said,

"I know... Oh believe me I know."

* * *

Finally they were back at the bunker. Dean had driven two days strait only stopping for gas.

"Why aren't we going back to Washington?" Dawn asked,

"Because Prottownsend doesn't exist anymore." Buffy said, Dawn nodded.

"So... While me and Xander were gone you got pregnant and are somehow five months along. The town we lived in got destroyed by..."

"Amara," Dean said for her benefit.

"And you and Dean broke up? Let's not forget that my older sister is a vessel for Lucifer who you all had a long chat with. I swear to God, only in our lives. You know, I am never leaving for more than three days because something always happens." Buffy nodded,

"See, I died for almost a day and,"

"Dawn?" Tara stepped out, Dawn's eyes widened.

"Tara!" She rushed over to her and hugged her. Dawn began to cry. She was the one who found Tara's body after all.

"Hey, Dawnie." Tara said, Buffy smiled at the two of them. Dean and Charlie walked off to talk. Buffy didn't really know what to do, so she settled for sitting in the library. She was exhausted, her house had been destroyed along with her mattress and she had nowhere to sleep. Maybe Dean would talk things out.

* * *

Willow walked into the thrown room and she instantly took a knee.

"M'lord," he rested his hands on his hips.

"Willow, thank you for keeping it warm for me, and good job with Crowley." She laughed, Rowena ran through the doors.

"My king,"

"I'm back baby." He said, she ran to him. He leaned down and kissed her before snapping her neck. Willow breathed a sigh of relief.

"God she was getting annoying." Lucifer smiled at her and told her to stand. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked him

"There is, I want you to kill your friend Buffy." Willow didn't let any emotion show.

"Anything for you," she said with a huge smile. His face darkened,

"Don't lie to me, Willow." Black energy began to form around Willow,

"Adiuro vos ad locum tuum. Si egressus fuero ad movere, nisi me forte videbitur." Willow chanted, Lucifer stilled like he was frozen. Willow saw a pink glow pass through Rowena. Willow grabbed The Book Of The Damned.

"Crowley, you know where the bunker is, get there." She grabbed Rowena's hand and she teleported out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Longer one, enjoy. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Here is a preview of the next chapter.**_

Then there was a shrill scream that came from Dean's room. Buffy's brow creased as she realized it was a woman's. She marched over to his door and kicked it in, but what she saw took her off guard.

In Dean's bed was a beautiful woman who had Dean's nose, chin, eyes, hair color and freckles.

"I'm a chick!" Buffy didn't know what to do, she was just standing there with her mouth wide open. Charlie ran in yelped in surprise.

"Dean, you-you're..." She cleared her throat, "Dean you're a girl."

"No shit!" He grabbed his chest, "I have boobs, Buffy, boobs!" He made it very known by lifting up his shirt and showing them. Vi's cheeks flushed and Buffy just shook her head.


	9. Twisting It

_**A/N: This is so far my favorite chapter I have ever written.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke.**_

* * *

Buffy hadn't really gotten much sleep. She missed Dean, she wanted to wake up in his arms not in the room across the hall on a mattress that hadn't been slept on in almost 57 years. Her back hurt and she was cranky.

"Hey," Charlie said walking out of her room. She yawned,

"Okay, I am not going to lie, it's kind of creepy. You and Vi act almost exactly the same." She smiled,

"Me and my sister were really close growing up... Then bringers killed our dad, put our mom in a coma and Vi was taken to Sunnydale. Me on the other hand, I got arrested. Then I escaped, covered my tracks and became Charlie Bradbury, Whoever Celeste was... She's dead now."

"I remember when Vi showed up in Sunnydale. Girl was more socially awkward than Willow and that is really saying something." Charlie laughed, "then she started training. Out of all the girls that made it out of Sunnydale she ended up being the best. She has taken me down she's so good."

"I'm glad to hear that. Where is she?"

"She's with her girlfriend Hailey." Charlie nodded, "Did Sam and Faith get in last night?" Buffy asked,

"Yup, and Dean told me about that, half sister he won't trust ever." Then there was a shrill scream that came from Dean's room. Buffy's brow creased as she realized it was a woman's. She marched over to his door and kicked it in, but what she saw took her off guard.

In Dean's bed was a beautiful woman who had Dean's nose, chin, eyes, hair color and freckles.

"I'm a chick!" Buffy didn't know what to do, she was just standing there with her mouth wide open. Charlie ran in yelped in surprise.

"Dean, you-you're..." She cleared her throat, "Dean you're a girl."

"No shit!" He grabbed his chest, "I have boobs, Buffy, boobs!" He made it very known by lifting up his shirt and showing them. Vi's cheeks flushed and Buffy just shook her head.

"Yes, you are a girl. With double D's too, I'm sorta jealous." Then a taller girl stood in the door way.

"It's not just Dean," oh great, it happened to Sam too.

"This is a Willow level mess up," Buffy said.

"Willow did this to us?!" The brothers, or sisters should Buffy say, asked in unison.

"Calm yourself, Samantha." Buffy said with a laugh,

"Samantha? Samantha?!"

"You better not give me a chick name," Dean said.

"Okay, I would never do that to you Danielle," Dean's nostrils flared.

"You know what, this is a bad Dream." Dean decided,

"So, when I'm talking shit about you with Charlie do I refer to you as he or she?" Buffy asked,

"I bet you are really enjoying this," Dean said. "You refer to me as he. You can call Sammy she and her. Already acts like a chick anyway." He went to lay back down,

"Wow, she's already PMSing." Charlie said and fell into a fit of giggles,

"Alright, everyone out of my room. Now!" They all left and sat in the library.

"So... Me and Dean both woke up as woman. Spell gone wrong? You said Willow did this?"

"No, she didn't, we don't even know where she is. What I meant by that is when Willow first started practicing magic she had a few spells go wonky, although the year Sunnydale got destroyed she did almost turn the head QB of the high school football team into a girl."

"What? Why?"

"She was in love with him," she said with a shrug.

"But Willow is gay," Sam reminded her.

"Long story short is his jacket from the football team had an enchantment on it that made the female population of Sunnydale swoon over him."

"I almost killed myself because of it," Dawn said as she walked into the library. She handed Sam and Charlie a cup of coffee. "So, Sam's a girl. Is he Samantha now?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" He asked, "my voice sounds so weird!"

"That's cause you don't got a deep voice no more," Buffy said.

"Okay, research?" Charlie suggested,

"Yeah," Buffy said with a bored voice.

* * *

Willow looked around,

"I'm assuming this is not where you intended to go," Rowena said.

"Nope, not at all." They were sitting on a desert island.

"Well, for someone so high and mighty you really mucked this up."

"For someone who was kissing the ground I walked on less than a day ago you are pretty stupid to piss me off."

"But I'm not, see, I can read people. Everything you were doing was just an act."

"Oh no, the power, the demons I killed and their meat suits... That's all very real." She glared at Rowena, "you better show some respect, I got you out of there so you didn't die all over again. I saved The Book Of The Damned. The one other thing besides me that can slam Lucifer back in his cage. So Rowena, wanna run your mouth and test your luck?" Rowena just glared at her,

"So, how do you propose we get off this island?"

"That is what I need to figure out." She took the book and quickly realized it was useless without the codex. "Okay the book is out of the question. Rowena, do you know any spells that can get us out of here without draining me too much?"

"I don't. The level of magic you are practicing is beyond anything The Grand Coven could comprehend."

"The Grand Coven couldn't comprehend a locator spell," Willow said with distaste.

"You don't care for them either?" Rowena asked,

"Heck no, they are a bunch of idiots." She grumbled, "do you know how much they stole from the Council?"

* * *

Buffy whipped her book across the room and it crashed through a very old vase that held most likely someone's ashes.

"And of course, more nothing on top of a mountain of nothing topped with nothing!"

"You just killed an urn with King Henry The Eighths ashes," Sam said.

"Wow, why did The Men Of Letters have those?"

"Well his ashes were mystical because of his royalty," Buffy nodded.

"I really don't feel bad," she said.

"You should." Sam said with a glare, "why do I feel the sudden need to be really petty? I also feel like I am about to kill someone if they look at me wrong and my stomach kind of hurts." He groaned in pain, "okay really hurts."

"All that?" Buffy said with a laugh,

"Samantha is getting her first period!" Dawn exclaimed,

"I hate you!" He screamed, Charlie sat off to the side.

"Sam..." She said, "c-can I talk to you?" He nodded and followed her, they ended up in the kitchen. "Dean told me that he blamed you... Still does for my death."

"It's because it's my fault,"

"No, it's not. I helped willingly because you guys became my family. I love you both like brothers." She gave him a hug, "okay, wow you have boobs. I'm sorta surprised that Dean isn't having a field day with this. Man's boobs are huge." Sam laughed and then felt another sharp pain,

"Okay, what do I do? This hurts," he groaned and almost doubled over.

"Um, what I usually do is ice cream and binge watch The Lord Of The Rings." He nodded,

"Okay, I'll try that... Right after I go get ice cream." He walked out, then he turned around. "None of my clothes are going to fit," she nodded.

"Then I will go with Buffy and get ice cream." He nodded,

"I'm going to go lie down... And die," he walked out. Charlie walked back into the library.

"So, me and you are going to go get Sam ice cream." Buffy nodded, she walked to Faith's room.

"Faith, I need to borrow your keys." Faith groaned and tossed them to her,

"The hell is going on? I heard you call Dean Danielle," she said sleepily.

"Oh, Sam and Dean got turned into girls." Faith shot up in bed,

"Okay, I really need to go harass Dean for the way he treated you the other day." She got up and grabbed her crutches, "damn I hate these things. I miss red, she woulda had me healed up already."

"Well, Willow is still MIA." She sighed and walked out, she banged on Dean's door.

"Come in, and then close the door." She walked in and shut it behind her.

"Hey," she said. "I'm running to get Sam ice cream," Dean raised an eye brow,

"What? Why?"

"He got his first period..." She shook her head, "god that sounded so weird, I guess I'm also getting tampons." She slapped herself, "okay, you know what? I'm just gonna get to why I came in here. Do you need anything."

"Nope," he went to lay back down,

"It's one o'clock Dean, get out of bed." She said,

"No!" Buffy walked over to the bed and hauled him out.

"Yes you are, go eat something and find a longer shirt to wear." She went move by him and he grabbed her arm.

"Nu-uh sweetheart," he said.

"Let go of me," he leaned down and kissed her. Buffy was extremely surprised by this but she couldn't bring herself to pull away. It was still him just girl version of him.

"Turns out I'm a lesbian," he had a very goofy grin.

"Turns out I might be too," Buffy said breathlessly, her eyes wide. He let her move by him and she walked out.

"Buff, what happened?" Dawn asked when she noticed her sisters flushed cheeks and half mortified expression.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned to Charlie, "Charlie let's go get Sam's ice cream...And tampons." The girls walked out,

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked,

"Dean just kissed me," Buffy said.

"Well, that's good, right? Because he told me that you two weren't together anymore an-oh..."

"Yeah oh, but I really liked it. This is drunk Buffy behavior."

"This has happened when you were drunk?"

"Twice... Maybe three times... With Chou-ann. And it was a lot more than kissing."

"Oh! Well he's still Dean, just really super hot girl Dean." Buffy laughed,

"I guess... It's just weird and can't happen again because I do not trust myself with him. Her, uh... him?"

"Let's just say him because they both were pretty pissed when we called them her."

* * *

Willow sat on a rock and listened to Rowena complain.

"When are you getting us out of here? It's been it's been a day and a half and it's hot."

"I am trying, okay?!" Willow snapped, "the only other thing is channeling you."

"Then do it! If it means getting off this bloody island," Willow grabbed Rowena's hand and closed her eyes.

"Duc nos ad locum tutum et industria, dea voco." Willow focused on the outside of the bunker and then she felt the air woosh around them. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with a very startled Buffy. She cradled The Book Of The Damned at her side and smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm back." She said, Rowena glared at Charlie and Charlie right back.

"You were dead,"

"Ginger bitch," Charlie said.

"Charlie," Buffy whispered. "You're a ginger,"

"Yeah, but I'm not a bitch."

"Guys, I do not have much time to explain but we need the codex for the book because we need to ward this place more."

"What's going on, Willow?" Buffy asked,

"Lucifer is out... He got that angel who I'm pretty sure is in love with Dean."

"Okay, be prepared for major weirdness when you walk through those doors."

"Buff, I'm barely fighting the urge to kill all of you, when I'm done warding you I have to go."

"They have a creepy dungeon in the bunker where we could keep you till your body detoxes," Buffy said not wanting her best friend to leave.

"Buffy, it's safer if I'm not there, Lucifer is after me. You need to warn Dean and Sam that he is in their angel friend."

"Wills, promise you will check up on us." Willow nodded and gave Buffy a hug,

"One other thing, evil ginger bitch has to stay in witness protection," Buffy nodded and watched as Rowena was dragged by Willow into the bunker.

"Okay, let's get this done, my feet already hurt." Buffy complained.

* * *

Upon returning Charlie and Buffy were met with an all out brawl. Dawn had Sam in a head lock and Faith hit Rowena with her crutch. Dean was on the floor gasping in pain.

"What happened." All at once they began to tell her their own version. "I swear to god if this doesn't turn into a single file line I will kick all of you very, very hard."

"Rowena is an instigator,"

"I am not!" She yelled at Dawn,

"Sam was having cramps and Rowena started making fun of him and then I did and then he slapped Rowena and then shoved me and I bit him and then Dean tried to pull me off and then Faith hit Dean in the back of the head and then-" Buffy held up a hand.

"Did Willow finish warding the place?"

"Yes, what's going on Buffy?"

"Lucifer took over Castiel." Buffy said, Sam and Dean looked really pissed.

"Cass said yes?" Dean asked angrily,

"Before anything else happens, Sam ice cream." She tossed it to him, "go rest." He nodded and walked away.

"Faith hit me with a crutch!" Rowena exclaimed,

"No shit," Buffy said. "All of you are on time out. Rowena and Dawn especially."

"Why the hell is she even here?"

"She's in witness protection. And without Willow it helps to have a powerful witch on your side." She said,

"I don't want her here," Dean said.

"Well she's staying! Do you see anyone else who even has a snowball's chance in helping stop Lucifer? No? Didn't think so. We also have a much scarier problem than Lucifer, her name is Amara."

"That doesn't mean she has to stay here," Dean said.

"The only other safest lace on tis earth is in London and it is very hard to get witchy support when they across the ocean."

"Buffy, are yo-"

"Am I? Damn right I am, I am putting my foot down and from here on out I am running this operation because you and Sam seem to suck at it!" She snapped, "I am going to go lie down, and if so much as here another figt break out I am going to take one of those swords off the wall, you understand me?" Buffy asked,

"Fine, take over. Bitch," Dean turned and walked away. Buffy stood there in shock.

"Dean Winchester, turn yourself around right now!" He stopped dead in his tracks at the tone in her voice. "I said turn around!" She screamed, "let's get one thing clear." She marched up to him, "I am pissed off, I am hormonal and the last thing you want to do right now is call me a bitch. I hold grudges, Dean. Who's to say that when you get turned back I won't cut it off in your sleep?"

"You wouldn't, you'd miss it too much." Se crossed her arms,

"Oh really?" She glared at him, "you wanna bet?" Her tone was so serious it made him shudder.

"Yes Ma'am." His voice was filled with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Dawn quit snickering," Buffy said. "Hang out with Charlie more, Rowena find some way to undo what's been done to Sam and Dean. I am going to go lie down." The minute Buffy laid down there was a timid knock at her door. She sighed,

"Tara, I know it's you." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"B-Buffy, is Willow going to be okay?" She was in tears.

"She always is. Even at point like this she came back to protect us, Willow will always realize right from wrong." Buffy told her,

"She didn't even look at me... It's like she couldn't."

"She's afraid that she's going to lose control, you should ave seen what happened after you died."

"I did... This time is worse. I could feel the power that was coming off her... Buffy, it's dark, and it's evil and I'm not sure she's ever coming back from it. I just got her back, I don't want to lose her all over again."

"Tara, we aren't losing Willow, she will find a way back."

"Hey, why do Dean and Sam keep calling me Lenore?"

"I have no clue, I'll ask them when they are back to normal." Buffy said,

"Hey, Buffy?" Tara said as she was walking out, "what's going on between you and Dean... It isn't the end."

"I know, that doesn't mean it doesn't suck though." Tara nodded and walked out, Buffy laid back down and closed her eyes. She felt a presence in the room and her eyes snapped open.

"Tara, is, right. And, so, are, you. Willow, will, come, back." Rasp, he seemed to always show up when she was struggling.

"Where have you been?"

"Fighting." He looked to the ground, "the, ether, the, shadow, worlds, are, in, turmoil, Amara, the, darkness, has, caused, much, damage."

"Where is that bitch?" Buffy asked,

"I, do, not, know."

"Are you strong enough to help?" Buffy asked, he shook his head.

"Maybe. I, am, in, distress." He said, Buffy nodded. "I, have, information, on, what, has, happened, to, Dean, and, Sam."

"What is it?" Buffy asked,

"Back, ground, energy, from, a, powerful, spell."

"Who cast the spell, Rasp?"

"I, am, finding, that, out." He grabbed his head and a shriek escaped him, Sam and Dean burst into her room. "No!" It was worse than the night Buffy had met him, "he, cannot, be, free!" It grew higher pitched and Faith hobbled over along with Charlie and Rowena. "Castiel, has, died!" Dean's fist sunk through the door. "This, will, not, stand! Balance, cannot, be, broken, more!" He blinked out of existence, Dean was in tears and Sam's eyes looked haunted.

"Lucifer needs to be dealt with," Dean growled.

"How?" Buffy asked, Charlie cleared her throat.

"Um, I need a computer, the codex and the book. Dean, Sam, come with me, I'm gonna need all the bunker's files on the Archangels. Buffy, I know you don't want to, but rest. Rowena, let's set aside our differences because you need to get Sam and Dean back to normal."

* * *

Cass groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around, the first thing he realized was that he was cold. He hadn't been cold since he was human.

"Castiel," he looked up and to his right. Standing next to him was Chuck Surely.

"You died," then he saw past the human. The beautiful white light, the ping that went off inside his mind. "Father," Cass didn't believe his own words. "Where have you been?" He remembered that Buffy had said she spoke to him but he didn't believe her. But now...

"Around," he said simply.

"I died?" Cass asked as he got off the ground,

"Lucifer... His energy killed you," Cass nodded and looked out over the water.

"You have been gone for so long... Why now?"

"Because of my sisters."

"Sisters? I knew about, Amara, but who else?"

"The human, Dawn Summers, is a vessel for our sister, Elaure."

"Are you here to help?" Cass asked, he dreaded the answer that he subconsciously knew he was about to receive.

"No... It's Amara's turn. I tried my hand at creation, now it's her turn."

"So you are going to watch as every thing you have made crumble? Every life, every single dimension?"

"I already told Buffy and I will tell you. If you can find a way to beat my sister than by all means but I am staying out of it."

"Then why did you take me here?"

"To bring you back to life, because there is a chance that you guys can pull this off." Cass nodded,

"If it is your will."

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Castiel." God said, "I can see the resentment in your heart, I can feel how it spiked the moment you saw me. You haven't cared about what I've had to say the minute you rebelled. That's why I have brought you back so many times. Because you learned the one perfect thing about creation."

"And what is that?"

"Free will. The ability to make choices that are your own, not what has been programed into you like the other angles."

"Look what happened to Lucifer. He had free will," God's face grew dark.

"No, he was corrupted by a mistake I made. Giving him The Mark Of Cain." His voice was filled with dread, "that mark was not meant for mortals or angels. It corrupts the human soul so much that when they experience death they become a demon, as Dean figured out. It made Lucifer become bitter and hate humanity. Jealousy became him and I made the hardest decision of my life."

"By casting him from heaven,"

"I didn't cast him, Castiel. I myself put him in the cage and sealed it shut. Do you know what the cage is sealed with?"

"The Mark,"

"There is a reason it is called the oldest curse. Because it corrupted the most perfect and loyal of all angels. Because it was strong enough to seal Amara, the only other power in this universe, besides Elaure's, that can actually kill me."

"Yet you locked them both away?"

"I locked Amara away because she was riddled with jealousy. She said that she and Elaure should have been enough, but I knew in my heart that I wanted to create. Do you really think this is the first universe I tried to create?"

"Yes," Cass answered simply.

"Well it's not. I created several, the only creation she tolerated was the Archangels, all others she destroyed. So... I made a decision and I locked her away and on that very spot I created earth, a prison that at the end of it's life would break. I just didn't gamble on how much Sam and Dean would screw things up."

"Dean would have torn through the earth until he was the only one left."

"No he wouldn't have because by the time his body count reach a hundred I would have interviened. I love the Winchester's. Why do you think I posed as Chuck Surely, the alcoholic prophet who wrote Supernatural."

"That was you?"

"Of course it was. I allowed Lucifer to be released, and again, in the end I would have stopped Lucifer because I wasn't ready to give up what I had created. But now that Amara is back I'm ready. I'm done with all of it. But as long as there is free will, Castiel, there is hope." Cass went silent for a long while,

"Why did you lock Elaure away?"

"I sealed her in Pandimonium because of her energy. I love my older sister, but her power was so unstable that it would have ripped everything apart. It would have killed me and Amara, even if I have never seen eye to eye with either of them, I love them with everything that I am."

"Then how has Dawn Summers not died yet."

"She is the perfect vessel for Elaure. Do you know how the Slayer was created, Castiel?"

"The last pure demon that existed from the dawn of creation, it's power was given to one girl."

"But it wasn't a demon. It wasn't any of the old ones, it was the darkness. On the spot where she was locked away, three men bestowed with the power of God tapped into Amra's holding cell and called on some of her power. When they created the Slayer they used some of my power and some of Amara's."

"The Key is your sister?"

"There, now you're getting it." God turned to face him, "so when they used Buffy's blood to create a vessel it created the perfect vessel for Elaure. I made it so she could be free from her prison and enjoy life again. I have been involved in helping this world ever since I left."

"Then why didn't you come back to heaven?"

"Because I thought you could handle things!" Thunder boomed over head and it began to rain. The temperature dropped dramatically, "and I was wrong. If I created anything that was imperfect it was the angels. You, Anna and few others are the only ones who understood. Understood what I truly wanted. But you are still far from a perfect creation. You are backwards... Wrong!" Lighting stuck the ground right next to them.

"I decided to let you all burn instead of trying to fix something so broken. The only angel who actually tried to set things completely right in heaven was Hannah and look what happened. That's right! Angels became vindictive and spiteful and killed her because she was trying to help you. Things fell apart the moment you killed Raphael, and on some level I commend you for that because he was power hungry from the beginning... But Castiel, no matter if I view you as someone worth saving you screwed things up. Royally. But the reason I save you is because you try, time and time again to amend for your mistakes. That is humanity. That is what set's you asaide from the other angels. That is why you may be the only other perfect creation I have made outside of humans."

Cass didn't say anything for a while. He just looked out over the water.

"So you save me... Because I am like a human... Yet you are willing to throw it all away?" God snapped his fingers and everything went black.

* * *

Buffy was in the kitchen and she jumped when Rasp appeared in front of her.

"Why?! Make noise or something when you make an entrance."

"Something, is, happening, Rasp, needs, help!" He grabbed her arm and she yelped. Sam and Dean rushed in and saw as she disappeared with Rasp. Buffy was then in a very strange place. She was in the bunker, only not. He wasn't lying when he said shadow worlds. Everything had a sinister, harsher look to it. She could see Dean screaming and Sam trying to calm him down. She let go of a bark of laughter when Charlie ran in and slapped Dean when he shoved Sam.

"What's going on, Rasp?"

"Follow, me." Buffy shook her head and walked with him,

"My feet hurt," she complained.

"You, will, need, to, push, through."

"What is going on?!" She snapped, he pointed in front of him and she was met with a portal. A very scary portal. It was as black as obsidian.

"There, is, a, murder... It, is, a, Slayer." Buffy's face darkened and she ran through the portal.

"Oh god," she covered her mouth. A police officer walked through her. Then she saw something that startled her. Dean and Sam were there.

"I'm Agent Plant," he said.

"What the hell is going on?" Her words were stuck in her throat, she remembered this. This was when she met Dean. She watched as she walked over with Willow.

"I'm Buffy Summers, this is Willow Rosenberg, we're from the International Watchers Council."

"Rasp, why the hell are we here?"

"Her, soul, never, moved, on. We, have, to, find, it."

"Jenny was one of our best Slayers. She's why we left Maine after clearing that nest."

"We, need, to, save, her, soul."

"Why is this so important?"

"She, becomes, a, Shade."

"What's a Shade?"

"Something, worse, than, a, vengeful, spirit. They, kill, without, remorse. When, they, touch, a, soul, they, corrupt, it."

"How do you kill a shade?"

"The, blood, of, a, Slayer."

"Okay, so we find it, stab it with a dagger dosed with my blood... It's not that simple is it?"

"No," he said. "Only, a person, close, to, the, Sahde, can, kill, it." Buffy groaned,

"Then you should have taken Faith," Buffy said.

"Faith, cannot, enter, this, world. Only, someone, who, has, experienced, death, can."

"So, we are screwed?"

"We, have, to, get, the, Faith, of, this, time, to, help."

* * *

"Dean, try to explain, with out hitting me, what happened." Faith said, she wasn't going to hold it against him.

"That thing that Willow decided to trust grabbed her and then disappeared."

"Dude, that pout of yours makes me wanna laugh. You are such a chick!"

"Can we get back to the fact that Buffy is missing?" Dean snapped,

"You claim that bad shit happens to her because of you, but she's a Slayer. Bad shit is gonna happen whether you are with her or not." Faith said,

"Um, I heard Rasp say something about the shadow worlds." Tara said,

"Yeah?" Everyone in the room said in unison,

"Well, you can only get there if you are a higher being or have experienced death at least once." She looked at Dean and then Sam. "Both of you have,"

"So, we go in there and get her out." Dean said,

"I'll lend you some clothes so you don't run in there looking like that." Faith said, she led Dean off.

"Tara, how do we get there."

"Um, I need d-dog's blood, yero, sage, honey suckle, Dean's blood and gold dust." Tara said, when she was a higher being she remembered watching another witch open the door way.

"Yes, or you could let me." Rowena suggested,

"No, no way in hell."

"Sam, she might be able to help. As a witch I'm not that strong, she is strong enough to do this and keep the portal open."

"Dean is going to need something to hold him to this world." Rowena said, "Samuel, is there anything personal of Dean's that would keep him tethered here?"

"A picture of him and my mom," he then glared at her. "Why are you helping?"

"I'm helping Buffy." She said, he gave her an incredulous look. "What? She is the only one who wanted me to stay here, I owe her one, Samuel." He shook his head and got up to get the ingredients.

* * *

Buffy sat down on the ground.

"I don't feel so good," Buffy said. She felt nauseous,

"We, must, get, this, done."

"Why? Why is this so important?"

"Balance, will, be, shattered, if, we, let, this, Shade, live."

"Balance is already fucked up!"

"If, this, Shade, lives, Faith, will, die." Buffy clenched her fists,

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Three, maybe, four, hours."

* * *

Rowena painted the wall with symbols as Tara instructed her. Dean put the picture of him and his mother in his pocket.

"How do you move in leather pants?" He asked Faith and then adjusted his top. "How do you deal with boobs?"

"All part of being a girl, plus you don't have a bra," she said with a laugh. Rowena cut her palm, and placed it against the wall.

"Aperite porats, ut extra regnum. Umbras." The bunker shook and they watched as an obsidian black portal opened. Dean looked at Charlie.

"You don't have to go through," she said.

"Yeah. I do," he took a deep breath and walked through. When he looked back he saw them and knew in the pit of his stomach they couldn't see him, he walked forward and saw another portal and ran through it. What he saw brought back a rush of memories. This was the case he met Buffy on.

"Dean?" He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Buffy.

"Buffy," he ran over to her and helped her off the ground. He saw Rasp standing there and he glared. "Why did you take her?" He growled,

"You, are, female." Rasp noted,

"Really?"

"I, took, her, because, we, are, saving, Faith. This, girls, death, caused, something, worse, than, a, vengeful, spirit. It, created, a, Shade." Dean's eyes widened,

"You know what it is?" Buffy asked,

"Yeah, I saw it in Dad's journal."

"Well, we have to talk to the Faith of this time. Apparently the only way to kill it is with Slayer blood." She then looked at Rasp. "Why did you say you needed my blood if we are going to Faith?"

"It, has, to, be, from, the, original, Slayer. You, broke, balance, that, day, in, Sunnydale. I, have, tried, to, make, things, right, and, with, your, help, I, can." Buffy nodded,

"How did I break the balance? Since that day I have been able to save so many people."

"Balance, is, as, fragile, as, fine, glass." Rasp said, "once, broken, it, sets, off, a, chain, reaction."

"I am not the only one who has broken that balance." Buffy said, Dean took her hand.

"The, only, other, persons, to, throw, off, the, balance, that, bad, are, the, Winchesters."

"I get it man. Balance is fragile. But why does Buffy play such an important part?" Dean asked,

"She, has, her, power. She, is, darkness."

* * *

Willow ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard a howl and the hair on her body stood up.

"Hell hounds," she said quietly. She heard a growl next to her and she felt her arm get shredded. She flicked her wrist and she heard a yelp. Then she saw blood. She stomped her foot on the ground and it erupted in flames and she heard several yelps. 'I am using too much magic," this scared Willow. A spell to hold an Archangel, especially Lucifer was a major drain, even on her.

"Willow, you really shouldn't have run from me." Willow turned around, she turned and face Lucifer. She sighed in relief when she realized he wasn't actually there. She held her arm against her body.

"You gotta admit, I am the only person onthis earth who could have done that to you without The Book Of The Damned."

"Don't be too impressed with yourself, girl."

"Oh, hon, I am much more than just a girl." She felt pure magic rush through her and her eyes and hair turned white. "I am so much more," she growled. She was going to get herself killed if she used the last of her magic.

"Oh, scary white witch. Put away the claws, kitty. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"Non misit te Dominus! Lucifer principi tenebrarum, non dimittam te." Her breathing was jagged and Lucifer screamed.

"I guess we are going to do this the hard way. I will find you again. And then I am going to torture you." He screamed again and the image burst into flames. Willow fell to the ground and she began to scream in pain when she caught herself on her left arm. Blood pored from the wounds.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" A woman ran up to her,

"No..." Willow grasped her arm and the woman gasped, her body began to shrivel and the husk of her body fell to the ground. Willow stood up, the wound on her arm was completely healed. "Thanks lady," she said with a wicked smile, "I feel so much better."

* * *

Lucifer slammed the doors to the thrown room. His body still healing.

"Sir are you-" he snapped his fingers and all the demons in the room exploded.

"Fucking dumbass bitch!" He screamed, the room shook in his rage. He punched a column and it fractured and crumbled. "Oh she is a dead little witch."

* * *

Dean and Buffy followed Rasp and they walked through a wall. Faith jumped,

"B?" Faith asked, "what the hell? Who is that?" She pointed at Dean and when she saw Rasp she jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, "what the fuck is that?!"

"Short story, I'm from the future, this is Dean Winchester, long story as to why he is a girl and this is Rasp. We are here to help you." Faith was almost in shock,

"What the fuck?!"

"Faith, there is something after you in the future called a Shade." Buffy said, "remember that case we worked? The vengeful spirit in Ohio? It's worse...It's Jenny." Faith looked at the ground and clenched her fists. "Only a person who was close to the shade when they were human can kill it and the knife has to be dipped in my blood."

"Okay... I'm trusting you." Buffy turned to Rasp.

"Is the Faith of our time going to remember this?"

"Yes," he said.

"Is this going to alter the future?" Buffy asked, she didn't like the answer she received.

"Yes," Buffy nodded.

"How bad?"

"You, and, Dean, will, never, be, together." Buffy felt her heart sink,

"No... We will find a way to save the Faith of our time."

"Balance, must, be, fixed."

"Screw your balance!" Buffy cried, she turned to Faith. "It's the Faith of our time, not you. I want you to remember what I'm about to say. Only you can kill it. And only with my blood."

"You, will, break, the, cosmic, balance, Buffy."

"I don't care!" There was a rumbling and they were no longer in the past. They were in a throne room looking at a bronze and obsidian throne. Willow sat atop it.

"I am not Willow, I am Hecate. You!" She bellowed and pointed at Rasp. "Arianrhod has spoken. They are fated to be together. They can kill the Shade in their time."

"But, the, balance, must, be, restored." He said,

"I am well aware but even you are not allowed to break fate. When I created you, I created you to maintain balance. It us up to the creator to fix it. Here me, Cave Dweller, you are not to interfere with fate ever again or I shall strike you down." She turned to Buffy, "your child and future children are meant to be. You and Dean were fated from birth to be together."

"Why do you look like Willow?" Buffy asked in a small voice,

"Willow looks like me, child. Have her explain it to you." Hecate snapped her finger and they were back in the bunker.

* * *

Willow walked down a barren highway. She was pissed, she had killed someone to save her own life. She hadn't killed a human since Warren and that was saying something. It was worse because she did it as the best version of herself. The Willow that activated all the Slayers. Now... She felt dark magic begin to corrupt her, change her. If she saw another human she would kill them without hesitation. She _liked_ taking life.

She smiled when she saw a car,

"Are you okay?" A man asked as he pulled up along side her,

"No..." She said, she tried to walk away but the man got out of his car.

"Get in the car," she heard a gun cock and she turned around.

"Walk away before I do something stupid." She warned,

"Lady, I'm the one with a gun." She held her hand out in front of her. He dropped the gun and began to choke, she cocked her head and blood started to flow from his tear ducts.

"I warned you." She closed her hand completely and he began to scream in agony, "bored now." With a flick of her wrist he was reduced to a puddle of blood, his bones resting on top of it. She heard a woman screaming in the car, she rolled her eyes and went to check. There was a woman in the backseat, her hands and feet bound.

"Wha-what was that?" She asked,

"Me saving your life apparently," Willow said. She clapped her hands and the ropes fell away. "Take the car and drive to the police station. Tell them what you saw and they will think you're dehydrated." Willow turned and walked away. Things were about to blow up in a big way.

* * *

Rowena closed the portal and she sat down.

"What? Not even a thank you?"

"Not even a thank you," Sam echoed.

"Fine, you will be stuck as a girl."

"Rowena... Please fix them." Buffy said, Faith hobbled up to her.

"B, you said to remember." Faith was knocked backwards.

"Rowena, bind it!" Buffy screamed when Dean was thrown backwards. Buffy had seen some creepy things and she thought Rasp topped that list... Clearly she had never seen a Shade.

"Et mane in loco!" The Shade was trapped. Buffy took a sword off the wall and cut her palm. She let the blood drip on the blade and handed it to Faith. Faith hobbled over and ran the sword through the shade. It screeched in then reduced into nothing. Dean got off the ground and ran over to Buffy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Buffy nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. Everyone's eyes rose.

"Um," Dawn said. The two didn't hear her. "Hello! Earth to Buffy!" Buffy pulled back,

"Yeah?"

"You are well aware the he is a girl right now?" Dawn asked,

"He's still Dean!" Buffy screamed at her, "Rowena, please fix them." Buffy said, Rowena finally agreed after fifteen minutes of being screamed at by Dawn. Buffy went and sat down, Dean across from her.

"I was a dick," he said.

"Ya think?"

"I honestly thought I was protecting you... But I was wrong, bad shit is gonna happen to you, whether we're together or not."

"Good, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever do that again I will castrate you." She said with a deadly tone,

"I think we need to go get a bigger mattress." Dean said,

"True," Buffy said.

* * *

Willow ditched her jacket and walked into a bar. She walked up to the bar,

"Bottle of vodka, don't bother with the glass." She showed her ID and set a fifty on the bar. The man handed her the bottle and she walked off and sat in a booth.

"Hey there gorgeous," a man said. She was about to tell him off when she realized who it was.

"Angelus," she said with a roll of her eyes. He sat across from her.

"What's the matter? you don't look too scared or shocked to see me."

"I had a dream you were coming and you don't scare me," Willow said as she took a long pull from the bottle.

"Oh yeah, that's right. All powerful witch,"

"Powerful enough to hurt Lucifer." She said with a dark laugh,

"Yeah, I heard about that. Someone got off probation." He then looked her dead in the eyes, "where's Buffy?" He asked,

"Not telling you. And if you try to slap those anti magic handcuffs on me I will kill you." He immediately put his hands back on the table.

"Nothing gets by you now does it?"

"Leave the bar, or I will make you." She growled,

"Then make me. Oh wait, you can't use magic in public." Willow shrugged,

"I warned you," Willow extended a hand and he began to scream, patrons turned and looked. Willow moved her hand towards the ceiling and closed her fist and his neck snapped. People began to scream and run towards the exits. She snapped her fingers and the doors locked.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't leaving." She stood up and her hair turned white along with her eyes. She twisted both her hands and the patrons started screaming in pain. "Aw, you all look like you're in pain. Let me fix it." She closed her eyes, "Turn os ad cute, sanguine et cinere. Dea invocarem cineres obruere lapidibus os cineres quos videbitur. Vita erepta est, relictis tantum mortem." They all screamed as their bodies reduced to ash. Willow stood up and smiled. She saw a lone survivor and she smiled.

"Come here, sweetness. Don't be afraid." The woman walked up to her. Willow smiled and touched her cheek. "Mortem," the woman fell to the ground dead. Willow muttered something under her breath and the hauled Angelus off the ground and hoisted him over her shoulder and she walked out of the bar.

* * *

Buffy fell asleep sitting in one of the chairs in the library. When she woke up she was on Dean's bed.

"Hey," she said with a small yawn. He smiled at her,

"Hey," he leaned down and kissed her.

"How's everything?"

"Sam is still "dying" as he put it. Rowena and Charlie have been fighting for two hours and Dawn and Faith are really drunk."

"Oh yay, drunk Dawn is a very not fun Dawn." Buffy looked up at the TV, it was surprising to see that Dean had it on the news. When she saw Willow's face her heart sunk. Dean didn't have to be told as he turned it up.

"34 year old, Willow Rosenberg slaughtered a bar full of thirty people tonight Lawrence Kansas, it was reported by the patron who called that she was using magic. To say the least the security camera footage backs up her claims. We haven't seen something like this since 2009, isn't that right Joe?" He turned off the TV after seeing the footage. Buffy had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's gone, Dean..." Buffy sobbed, "she's actually gone."

"Buffy... If she keeps doing this me and Sam are gonna have to stop her." Buffy closed her eyes and nodded. She let more tears fall,

"W-we need to have a meeting... Now."

* * *

Cass looked around to realize it was very dark. So much so that he couldn't see an inch in front of him. The second thing he realized was that he was wet and cold. He moved his hand in front of him and he felt resistance. He realized he was under water. He found the bottom where he could touch and propelled himself upward. When he broke the surface he was in the middle of a lake.

He began to swim in one direction and quickly realized he was naked. When he arrived on shore he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at the sky and gathered the sun was about to rise. He laid on the beach and gazed at the sky. He heard jingling and then he saw a dog run towards him. He sat up,

"Kenny!" A woman called, she rushed over, "oh my god! Are you okay," she said when she saw Cass.

"No," he said. She rushed off and then returned a few minutes later with a blanket a draped it over his shoulders.

"Do I need to call 911?" He shook his head,

"Where am I?" He asked,

"You're in New York," she said. "Look, let me call 911, I can get some of my husbands clothes out of the trunk." He relented and the dog named Kenny sat next to him.

"It's funny, I remember when canine's were created. When you were domesticated." He looked at Kenny, "you are a lot more intellagant than you let on." Kenny whined at him, "I don't understand your need for obscenities." Cass said, Kenny barked at him. "I see..." He trailed off when the woman came back.

"Here are some clothes, I called 911." He nodded and she turned away while he changed, as he changed Kenny whined. Cass gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not quite sure I understand." He said quietly enough so only the dog could hear him. The growled and then yipped, "I see." He then glared at the woman but said nothing. 'Why would someone lock their dog in a crate for being a bad boy?' He wondered, 'I suppose that is what humans do to criminals.'

He saw the lights of the ambulance and he had the strong urge to run.

* * *

 _ **6 Hours Later**_

Amara walked through the forest and a group of angels stepped out in front of her.

"Amara,"

"Winged assholes," she spat.

"You aren't going anywhere." She scoffed,

"Really? What are you gonna do?" She asked, they all reveled blades. She rolled her eyes and extended a hand and one of them gasped, he screamed as he died and his smoldering body fell to the ground. She pulled her hand back and one of them was ripped in half. The last one tried to run but she snapped her fingers and his grace burned out and turned his body to dust.

She dusted herself off and then heard thunder crackle overhead. She looked up to see the clouds swirling and open in the middle. The angels were trying to smite her. She just laughed, she summoned her power around her and as the beam shot downward she willed her power up. The darkness engulfed the light.

"Hear me!" She screamed, darkness exploded around her and shot upward.

In heaven the angles scrambled,

"Get the doors closed!" One of them yelled, they all screamed as they were engulfed in darkness. One of the souls managed to open the door of their heaven to see angels die in the room. The bluish white lights of angels dying could be faintly seen.

"Oh, balls!" Bobby slammed the door to his heaven. He had to find a way to get out of heaven and help.

* * *

Buffy sat at the head of the table in the Library,

"Willow won't be coming back... She, uh... She killed a bar full of thirty people..." Buffy was having a hard time wrapping her head around everything.

"What? No... No!" Tara sobbed,

"Tara, wanna go to your bedroom?" Charlie asked, Tara nodded and walked out with her. Buffy caught sight of John.

"John, you can come in here." Buffy said, the boy walked in, "you know these two idiots are your uncles right?" She said motioning to Sam and Dean.

"Mommy always says I am supposed to hide when she's gone." He then looked at Dean, "you're a girl." Dean groaned,

"Someone cast a spell. A spell that Rowena is supposed to reverse!" Buffy screamed at her,

"I'm trying!" She snapped, Vi and Hailey walked in.

"Mommy!" John ran over to her and she scooped him up in a hug.

"You're getting big, little man." She said, she then looked over at Buffy. "Um... Who?"

"Oh, Dean and Sam got turned into girls,"

"They are really hot," Vi said. Hailey smacked her arm. Charlie ran into the room,

"Vi?" She was in tears,

"Celeste?" They ran and hugged each other. "They told me you died!" Vi sobbed,

"I did... But I'm back," she said. Vi smiled and pulled back,

"You know what we have to do?"

"Play D&D?"

"Yes!" They laughed and ran off. Hailey smiled,

"So, you both wakeup as girls."

"Samantha is on her period," Dean said.

"I'm glad you're finding my pain amusing, Danielle." Sam shot back, Dean punched him.

"I said don't call me that!" Sam tackled him to the ground,

"I think we all knew this was gonna happen," Dawn slurred.

"Someone throw money at them!" Faith screamed and fell into fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah, Dawn and Faith are really drunk, and Faith is one pain medication!" Buffy screamed at her,

"Relax, B! Here, have a drink." She tossed her the bottle of whiskey,

"I'm pregnant," Buffy whipped it back and it hit Faith in the head. She proceeded to laugh, Buffy glared at Sam who was punching Dean over and over. She grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him backwards. She then hauled Dean off the ground.

"Dean, what did I say if another fight broke out?"

"That "you'd take one of those swords off the wall."" He said,

"What just happened because you punched Sam?"

"We were being brothers," he said.

"No, you were being a child. You are going to be a father, start acting mature!" He pouted, "oh don't you dare pout at me." He rolled his eyes, "apologize to Sam." His eyes widened,

"No way in hell."

"Buffy, you said you wanted me to fix them but this has been going on the entire time I have been trying."

* * *

Cass sat on the hospital bed,

"Your name is Jimmy Novak, you are 41 years old and have been missing since 2005." The doctor said, "Your daughter Claire lives in Sioux Falls with Sheriff Jody Mills and your wife is died last year." Cass nodded and tried to remember how Jimmy talked.

"I have to get to Lebanon Kansas. And I am well aware of all of this. I saw Claire last year." He got up and walked out.

"Sir, we suggest you stay."

"I need to make a phone call," Cass said.

"There is phone in the waiting room," Cass nodded and walked out and into the waiting room. He dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" Buffy picked up,

"Buffy, I need you to get a message to Dean. I am not Lucifer, I just woke up in New York."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"You have every reason to doubt me, but I need to talk to Dean."

"I'm putting you on speaker and you can talk to Dean yourself."

"Dean?"

"Cass?"

"You're not Dean," Cass said.

"Yes I am,"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Dean, I don't think it's Cass."

"Dean is a woman," Cass said.

"I am well aware, and this isn't Cass."

"Yes it is, I am speaking to you on the phone."

"Alright it's him," Dean said.

"What? How do you know?"

"I just know." He sighed, "Cass, where are you?"

"Buffalo New York," he said. "I can go to the beach where I was found."

"Great, where is that?"

"East Beach on Lake Erie."

"Alright, when you get there, stay put. We're coming to get you."

* * *

Dean wouldn't let Buffy go with him. She decided not to fight it seeing as it was pointless. She _had_ to start taking things easier.

"Hey," Buffy looked up and smiled.

"Hey back," she said. Hailey sat down across from her,

"You look beat," she said as he took a sip of her beer.

"You have no idea." Buffy said,

"You're right," Hailey said. "When I was around five months I stopped hunting completely. Then my asshole boyfriend left me."

"My ass hole boyfriend almost left me. But I don't get to step back. Even if I want to, being the Slayer, you don't jus take a step back from that and believe me I have tried. Also when the love of your life is a hunter, not only a hunter but a Winchester... You don't just get to hang up the towel and call it quits. Whether I'm pregnant, dying, or just plain don't want to do it any more... It never stops, ya know?"

"Oh, when I was pregnant, it didn't stop. I just know how to go into deep cover so nothing can find me."

"Really?" Buffy asked,

"I started hunting, by myself with no one to guide, not so much as a hand when I was eighteen. Sure I met Ellen a few times. She gave me pointers but when it got hairy... I figured how to disappear completely. No traces, no paper trails, nothing."

"Teach me your ways so I can get off my feet." Hailey raised an eyebrow,

"I thought you liked being involved?"

"Oh I do... But a part of me was doing it to piss off Dean." Buffy said with a laugh, "does that make me a bad person?"

"No, from what I've heard about my brother and what Sam has told me, that means you are perfect for each other." Buffy nodded

* * *

Amara woke up and picked herself up off the ground. She saw how destroyed the forest looked.

"Sister," she turned around and smiled.

"Elaure," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Because..." She extended a hand and Amara was suspended off the ground. "I am done watching you have your tantrums, Amara." Amara flicked her wrist and Elaure soared backwards.

"Unlike you, sister, I have been growing my power."

"This has to stop! Do you know what this is doing to the balance of life? How much has shifted? Death is but a thin wall now thanks to you."

"So what? Our brother won't hear me," she said dismissively.

"So you have been slaughtering innocent people who have nothing to do with his behavior?"

"He brought this upon them! Don't you see? His "chosen", all these people who believe in him are dying because of _him_. He has you warped to his side, sister."

"No, he hasn't. I stand where neutrality stands. The middle ground between you and him is such a thin line I don't know where I stand! I don't want to watch you tear each other apart because you are trying to settle an old score!"

"Then have him come and meet me." Amara said simply,

"Don't you think I would have done that if I knew where he was? I have spoken to him once since being released from Pandemonium and that was a month ago. I have searched for him and he is nowhere to be found!" Amara held a hand out in front of her and Elaure screamed,

"I can't kill you or your vessel but I sure can hurt you. I am tired of you feeding me this business of remaining neutral. It is obvious that you agree with him!" Amara screamed, "do you see how much power I still have? Even after all the power of heaven was unleashed against me? Do you see what you and God are dealing with? You didn't help when he locked me away. You very well could have because that wasn't me and him clashing as we normally do, that was a family fight and you stood back and did nothing."

"Do you know how unstable I am?" She let her power surface, "do you feel that? My power may be neutral but in the end it wants nothing more than to destroy. Clearly that's all you care about." She spat, Amara's face grew dark.

"I want to create!" She closed her fist an Elaure began to wail. "I want to set this world free from pain, free from rules, limitation, just bliss." Amara backhanded her, "what I want is to settle this once and for all!"

She flicked her wrist and Elaure's neck snapped.

"I will come for you, and when I do you will die!" She touched Elaure's face and Elaure disappeared.

* * *

Elaure crashed through the library table. Buffy jumped,

"Dawnie!" She ran over, when she saw the unnatural angle of her sisters neck she felt her stomach lurch. It popped and set back in place.

"Buffy... How nice it is to finally meet you."

"You're not Dawn," Buffy said taking a step back.

"No, my name is Elaure." Buffy's eyes widened,

"Why did you leave the bunker?"

"I had to talk to my sister," Elaure said. "I'm afraid she wants me dead... And she will succeed." Buffy slapped her,

"You went after her and now my little sister is going to die!" Buffy screamed,

"Dawn will survive... I will not." Buffy punched ae hard as she could and she soared to the other side of the room.

"If Dawn doesn't make it through this... Amara will be the least of your worries." Buffy growled.

* * *

One day later after breaking every single speed and traffic law Dean arrived back at the bunker.

"Dean, I will not be able to go in there."

"Yes you will," he said.

"It's warded against angels."

"No, it's warded against an angel. Lucifer," Dean told him. Cass got out of the car and was surprised when he was able to step into the bunker. They walked down the stairs. "Any luck?" Buffy shook her head an he groaned.

* * *

Willow had Angelus tied to a wall.

"What the fuck?" He asked,

"Kitty, you're awake. I thought I might have hurt you bad." He tried to break free of his restraints.

"I'm going to rip your throat out."

"No, you won't. And don't bother trying to get free. You won't be able to." She said with a wicked smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I had to get some plot progression done this chapter, IE Willow has gone off the deep end... Majorly.**_

 _ **Enjoy, leave a review.**_


	10. Just The Beginning

_**A/N: Fair warning, there is major character death in this chapter. I am disclosing nothng beyond that you are told something in the second A/N at the end of this lovely and hard to write and hating myself for it chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful minds of Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke.**_

* * *

'One week. One motherfucking week.' Dean thought as he strapped on a bra, 'one week I have been a chick and "mighty" Rowena can't fix me or Sammy'.

"Dean, get out of your room and stop brooding." Buffy said through his door.

"I'm not brooding!" He barked, "I'm dealing with the fact that I have tits." He grumbled,

"Deal with the fact that you have tits out here." Buffy said, he pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked down at the shoes faith had lent him. He would be damned if he wore stilettos. He looked at the leather boots and slipped into them before pulling on a small leather jacket. He sighed and opened the door and Buffy's mouth fell open.

"Stop staring!" He walked out of the room and out to the library.

"Good morning, Dean." Cass said,

"I am so uncomfortable with all of this." Dean said, "why me?"

"Dude, at least they actually went to get you clothes, I've been stuck here for a week." Sam said as he stepped out.

"Charlie and Vi went to get you some and a couple of bra's." Buffy looked around, "where is Rowena?"

"She left an hour ago saying she needed "supplies."" Sam said with roll of her eyes, "I can't believe this. We are waiting for Rowena to fix this and she can't find a damn thing in that stupid fucking book."

"Sam, it's not appropriate for a girl to swear," Buffy said trying to sound serious. The minute Sam glared at her she broke down into giggles.

"Um, we need a Ouija board." Sam said,

"Why?" Buffy and Dean asked,

"Bela, when we were on the Wendigo case I was at a vics house. She had a spirit bored and the planchette started moving. Bela managed to crawl out of the pit and she said she knows about Amara. If there is anyone who had something that could hurt Amara it was Bela."

"Wait... British, crafty, wicked pretty, more arrogant than Dean?" Buffy asked, Dean glared at her.

"I'm not that arrogant," he said. Sam and Buffy both raised eyebrows at him and then started laughing.

"Good one, Dean." Sam said breathlessly,

"Yeah, that's her. Did you know her?" Dean asked deciding to ignore Sam.

"Yes, yes I did. Bitch stole Excalibur from the Council when we were still in England after Sunnydale imploded. She also got hold of Cleopatra's very mummified hand and a box with Constantine's bones which are very mystical." She said, "jokes one her, fractured her jaw and her leg clean in half... Do you know how much money she probably made?"

"That's Bela for ya, she nicked the colt from us." Dean said,

"But we got it back and then realized it wouldn't work on Lucifer," Sam supplied.

"Okay, so we just need to talk to her. Are you really saying there isn't a Ouija board here?"

"There is, but it's really cursed. It's in three curse boxes. The Men Of Letters files say it is the first Ouija board." Sam said, Dean groaned.

"You are such a nerd," he said with an exasperated tone. Buffy slapped his arm.

"You are not a nice person," she said. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed and sat down,

"If Metatron hadn't used my grace I would be able to contact her," Cass said.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" Angelus screamed as Willow made a large cut across his chest.

"No you won't, kitty." Willow said with a cheeky smile. "You won't be getting out of here... Not alive. But when that happens you'll be ashes, huh? What was that?"

"I'm going to rip your throat out and laugh as you bleed to death." Willow put a hand over her heart.

"You know what happens to kitties when they misbehave?" She held her hand out in front of her and moved her hand in a circle and he began to scream. "They get punished!" She hissed, he groaned in pain,

"You think I haven't had worse?" He asked as he spit blood on the floor.

"Oh sweetie, I haven't even started yet." Willow said, her hair turned black, she touched her hand to the side of his face. "Ready?" She closed her eyes and focused, focused on his heart and then smiled. "I see it, all shriveled and dead... I wonder what happens if I make it beat?" She did so and he began to scream as blood poured from his eyes. "Hey, you think you can tell me what it's like to be on fire?" She cast a spell and his skin began to burn. "Don't worry kitty, the fire won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell."

"God damn you!" He screamed,

"What's drowning like? Remember? You were at the bottom of the ocean for good long while... What is drowning like?" His screams faded as he began to puke up water. "Hmm... Buried alive?" She asked and he began to gasp for breath. "Oooh!" She exclaimed, "hydrochloric acid down your throat!" Blood began to pour from his mouth and he screamed in agony.

She laughed when he started to choke on his own blood.

"Okay, that's enough." She wavedher hand it all stopped.

"You bitch!" He screamed,

"Me? A bitch?" She made her eyes well with tears and she pouted, "that hurt my feelings..." She held a hand out in front of her and electricity shot from her hands and his body began to seize and blister. "I would think twice about pissing me off, because this will get worse." She growled, she closed her eyes and let more magic flow out of her and he began to wail.

"Let's see how well you do without your pretty arm." She yanked her fist to her right and with a loud tear his arm was ripped off and he screamed. The appendage crumbled to dust and blood flowed freely from the wound.

* * *

Cass looked over at Buffy.

"What?" She asked when she noticed his gaze,

"I remember guiding your soul into heaven." He said, "how you asked me if everyone was going to be okay." Buffy felt a splitting headache and she gasped. She remembered talking to someone as her soul was carried from earth.

"You told me that they were," she said quietly.

"We did not anticipate how strong Willow was... Even with the Urn Of Osiris she shouldn't have been able to tear you from heaven."

"She's Willow," Buffy said with a shrug. Her face faltered and she remembered bits and pieces of her time in heaven. This had never happened before. "I was with my mom," Cass gave her a look.

"You remember?" He more stated than asked,

"Yes," a tear fell from her eye. "I was with her... She said she was proud of me." She looked away, "Cass, I don't know you... Well at all. But Dean knows you. He trusts you with his life. But..."

"You have every reason to doubt me?" He guessed,

"Not even that, you guided my soul to heaven when I died... It's overwhelming." She shook her head, "I have tried to forget it. Being torn away from that peace, that place where I knew everything was okay. Then I came back, then Willow went Glenn Close on us, then The First. I love being alive but there have been times where I miss it. Not having to fight every single day of my life. But now," she said. "I'm finally in a place where I haven't thought like that in almost two months. Because I have something that I can hold onto now. Yeah...I have Dawn and Xander and Faith, Willow, Giles. But I finally have it. I have Dean."

He nodded slowly, Dawn walked in from the kitchen and slid a burger in front of Buffy.

"Dean makes the best burgers I have ever had."

"And I told Dean that I can't do grease!" She screamed,

"Sorry!" She heard him yell,

"You better be!" She sighed and then looked at Dawn. "Dawnie... Last week, do you remember what happened?"

"That Elaure chick took over my body and then Amara snapped my neck? Yeah, I remember. My neck still hurts."

"Do you remember what they talked about?" Dawn's eyes glowed green and then her head slumped. Cass got up from his seat and held out and angel blade, Dawn's head snapped up and she flicked her wrist and Cass went flying.

"Buffy," her voice was disembodied.

"You are creepy as hell." Buffy said,

"Hell," she scoffed. "Try being locked in Pandemonium."

"What is that anyway?"

"It exists outside space and time... It is a land of dead trees and water stained with blood. It sits on the edge of limbo but only one person can acess it."

"Your dick-for-brains brother?" Buffy asked, Elaure laughed,

"Yes... But it is so much worse than hell, than purgatory. It is a world of nothingness. There are trees but they are dead, the water stained with blood, snow as dark as ash, and lava bluer than the sky."

"So... It's a mirror to this world?"

"That is just the beginning, there are creatures there that would make Lucifer cower in fear... It was the first creation my brother ever made, then Amara had a tantrum and corrupted it. So when my power became to dangerous he sealed me away... Until you came along and those monks who were tasked to guard Pandemonium were granted power to pull me from my cell and placed into Dawn." Buffy looked away feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"So... If your energy is so unstable why did they chose Dawn?"

"She's the perfect vessel for me. She was made with your blood, the Slayers power may be routed in darkness but also in light. You have some of God's and some of Amara's power, Buffy. They made her from your blood." Buffy got up and walked away very slowly.

"Angel!" She bellowed, "stand in front of me. Let me see my brother's "perfect creation."" Cass stood up and walked over to her. "You... You are perfect. Riddled with humanity." She cocked her head, "what happened to your grace?"

"The scribe of God used it to cast the angels from heaven." She studied him for a while.

"Your past is haunted... By wars, seeing friends die. You have always had humanity in you. They resent you, the angels, because of what they do not understand. Your love for humanity..." She felt like she couldn't breathe, "your love for Dean... You view him as your own brother, same with Sam." Cass nodded slowly,

"They are my family," he said.

"There is so much... Pain," she gasped when she felt more radiate off him. "The things you have had to do. How much you have had to sacrifice. That should be enough to kill an angel." He fell silent, not meeting her gaze. She gave off such a strong power that it was almost nauseating.

"I have things I must attend to, Castiel."

* * *

Tim found himself in a very horrible situation. Jess was missing, somebody had torched their house, and now he was stuck at the beginning of December in some crappy motel room. Even worse, he had a bad stab wound to his shoulder. He laid back on the bed and cringed, at least it wouldn't get infected (courtesy of the whiskey he poured on it) but he definitely had some nerve damage. He had ripped the dagger out twenty minutes prior, the shady owner of this particular no-tell-motel hadn't batted an eye at the blood as he returned to the room.

He had the lights dim and he drank from a bottle of whiskey. He had managed to stitch the wound shut but not soon enough. He had lost a lot of blood and their was some psychopath out there with a fancy sword. But Tim got his dagger so he was pleased with himself. There was a knock at his door and he grabbed his gun. He moved over to the door and placed the gun against the wood before pulling it slowly open.

"Pay up," the man said, he dropped the gun and went to dig through his pocket when he looked back up to see blood dripping from the mans mouth. He quickly grabbed his gun off the floor and trained it on the man standing behind him.

"Well, isn't this cozy!" He barged into the rom and backhanded Tim, falling to the ground he gasped. "Taking my dagger." He tsked, "wrong move, bucko." He kicked him in the ribs and Tim groaned before he could reach for his gun the man kicked it across the room.

"Who are you?" Tim asked in an almost dazed tone.

"I'm... For all intents and purposes a bounty hunter."

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but there is no bounty on my pretty head." The man rolled his eyes,

"Personally, I want nothing to do with you, kid." He hauled him off the ground and slammed him against the wall. "But, Lucifer does." Tim glared at him,

"Then kill me, that's what you're here to do anyways." He set him down, "can I at least finish that bottle of whiskey? I am so tired of fighting." The man tossed it to him and he took a long swig.

"Finish the bottle, I wouldn't normally do this but I've got time on my hands." Tim finished the bottle and the man approached him. Tim smashed it against the wall and thrust the glass into the man's stomach before kneeing him in the chin. He grabbed his gun and ran out of the room He got in his car and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I need her to be found!"

"Sir, she is the most powerful witch in the world... We can't find her."

"Then look harder you dumb shit!" Lucifer screamed,

"We need leadership, sir." A woman stepped forward, "you told us to find her. You, uh, didn't exactly tell us where you saw her."

"Arkansas!"

"Where in Arkansas?" She asked carefully,

"Some city," he grumbled and sank into the throne. "North Little Rock," he said. He then glared at her, "Sadie?"

"Yes?" He flicked his wrist and she exploded,

"Don't ever, _ever_! Talk to me like that," the other demon backed away in fear. "What?" Lucifer asked, "was that to harsh?"

"Not at all, sir." He said,

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry..." Lucifer said, he got up and walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. He licked hiS lips and looked into his eyes, "now... I know that the recent change in management has thrown you off. First it was Willow and now it's me." He nodded slowly, "but, I am going to make hell..." He paused, searching for the right word to use. " _Brilliant_ again."

"I understand," he said. Lucifer smiled and kissed the side of his face.

"I knew you would!" He walked off with almost a skip to his step.

* * *

Buffy glared at Dean,

"You aren't gonna talk to me, are you?" He asked,

"Nope," she said focusing a glare at the wall, looking anywhere besides at him.

"It wasn't that bad!" He exclaimed, Buffy just shook her head and looked forward, again avoiding all eye contact.

"You told your _sister_ that she isn't welcome here because she's possessed. Then you slapped Vi like the petty asshole you are when she stood up for her _girlfriend_!" Buffy screamed, "oh, let's not forget that Faith won't even talk to you because of what you did last week."

"She threw a bottle of whiskey at my head!"

"You splashed her with hot grease while you were cooking because of that. Would you rather get hit in the head with a glass bottle or hot grease all over you?" She finally met his gaze, "again, four months you are going to be a father and you are acting like this." He grumbled and walked away,

"Looks like you are getting motherhood skills early," Hailey said. "I get where he is coming from, he really shouldn't have slapped Vi, but I get it. I wouldn't want me around any one here with the demon that's in me... And it can only be exorcized by one person and I'd die in the process, so..."

"He still shouldn't talk to you that way." Buffy said, "how's John?" Buffy asked,

"Still sick," she shook her head. "Joy's of motherhood, being up for four days with a sick child."

"Yeesh," Buffy said. "So looking forward to that."

"But, there is so much more. Seeing their faces on Christmas, their first birthday... Helping them walk, their first words." She sid with a soft smile, "when I got pregnant my first thought was 'I'm screwed.' But then, before my grandparents passed, my grandmother told me something."

"What?"

""Hailey! Stop moping about this or I will hit you with a fucking broom!" Now picture a 4'8 eighty year old woman saying that. "Hailey, this is blessing. It wouldn't be happening now if it wasn't meant to." Is exactly how she said it. And let me tell you, she may have been eighty, but I am still scared of that woman," she said with a fond smile and a laugh.

""Now listen here, girly. I'm about to walk my ass out the door into the afterlife and give Lucifer a run for his money. Bein' a mom was the best thing that ever happened to me. Your mother was the greatest thing to ever happen and then you cam along. I may not meet my great grandchild but they will know this. Grandma will be watching over them, and if Hailey screws up big I will come back and haunt her. But... Being a mother will be the best thing to ever happen to you too."" A tears made their way out her eyes.

"And I believed her, about being a mom and giving Lucifer a run for his money. Yeah, I may be a hunter, but my kid? I'm never training him use a gun, he knows how to hide and stay hidden. I don't want him to be what I am... But I have a horrible feeling that the life might catch up to him when something gets me..."

"You just opened up to almost a complete stranger," Buffy said. "I really wish I had my mom or my grandma here to help me through this... My mom always said Dawn was a breeze. But she told me that I was the worst out of the two of us. I was what she called a "bladder sitter.""

"So was John, and having to pee every two seconds is the worst feeling in the world."

"Hailey?" Buffy asked when she got up to walk away, "thank you." She nodded with a smile and walked away.

"Buffy!" Faith hobbled in,

"What's going on?"

"Charlie was looking at the police reports... Red is at it in a big way." Buffy's face fell and she ran into the main room of the bunker. They were all convened around the table with the map on it.

"So, I was hacking into the police stations for this area to look for any signs of Amara, and, uh." She hit play on a recording from dispatch,

"Help!" A woman screamed into the phone, "this woman... She just killed my coworkers," she whispered.

"Ma'am, are you able to speak freely?"

"No... She's coming," she screamed and there was a squelching noise and then the call went dead.

"Then... Police called into Dispatch from the office building." She hit play on the recording,

"Seventeen dead, we don't how this woman did this but... Their bodies..." The man choked up, "a message was written on the walls, _Come out and play, Buff_." Charlie shut the screen and Buffy looked down.

* * *

Willow walked into the abandoned building.

"Whoa, teleporting after spending that much energy."

"Have fun?" Angelus asked,

"Kitty, I didn't talk to you, why are you talking to me?" He rolled his eyes, "I just teleported to Kansas and left a little something for Buffy."

* * *

Buffy looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Willow had to be stopped, they couldn't hold onto hope anymore. They had to put her bestfriend down. She punched the glass and screamed before nearly tearing the sink off the wall. Dean banged on the door,

"Buff, baby, are you okay?"

"No!" She screamed, "do you have a punching bag?"

"Yeah, her name is Rowena."

"I _really_ need to _hit_ something." Buffy said as she opened the door. She looked at him, "get me something that I can hit over, and over!" She barked, he held up his hands.

"I'll go buy a punching bag." He walked off, Buffy glared at his retreating form and then closed her eyes. 'This isn't happening" she thought. She took a deep breath and walked into Dean's room and laid down on the bed. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and her head hurt. They had to the unthinkable...

"Buffy?" Charlie walked in,

"Can you people just leave me alone?" She asked quietly,

"Heck no," Charlie said. "You can't mope all day about this. I don't know Willow at all but from what I've heard, the good Willow would want you to do this."

"I don't want to do this. Normal Willow and her wishes be damned. I can't kill my best friend." Buffy sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Tara isn't doing well with any of this..." Buffy let go of a few tears, "and I really need to hit something." Charlie went quiet for a minute,

"Vi!" She called, Vi appeared, "Buffy really needs to hit something."

"Buff, wanna spar?" Buffy nodded, "okay, but you have to promise me that mopey Buffy stays locked in this room, you got it?" For the first time since finding out about Willow Buffy cracked a smile. She got out of bed and walked with Vi. She stopped and gave Charlie a hug.

"Thank you," she said with a sniffle. Charlie hugged her tightly,

"In times like this, I ask myself what Hermione would do." She said, "and she would kick some serious ass." Buffy nodded and walked off with Vi.

* * *

Dean loaded the punching bag into the back of the Impala. The man helping him grabbed his ass and he stilled for a second before slamming his foot down on the man's foot then kneed him in the crotch. He slammed his head against the side of the Impala.

"What the hell is your problem, lady?"

"You grabbed _my_ ass and you are asking me what my problem is?" He got in and drove off leaving the man hunched over in pain. Arriving back at the bunker he took his phone out and called Sam. Sam came out moments later and helped him carry the punching bag down the stairs. When they set it down he saw Buffy clip Vi across the jaw. No one made moves, Faith actually had popcorn. Vi shoved Buffy lightly and then landed a jab to her ribs.

"They're sparring," Sam said when he noticed Dean was ready to end Vi. Hailey jumped in and swung Vi and she hit the wall. Hailey unsheathed a dagger and held it to her girlfriend's throat.

"Boom, your dead," Vi leaned down and kissed her.

"Hailey!" Buffy groaned, "stop doing this! I wanna knock her out."

"That is why I keep jumping in."

"B, you are going a little rough on her. You should probably take it easy." Faith said, Buffy glared at her, her head then snapped up,

"Rowena, where the hell have you been?" Buffy asked, Rowena stumbled.

"Out getting supplies!" She held up the bags, she tried to take a step but gasped in pain.

"You mean getting your ass handed to you?" Buffy shook her head, "the hell happened?"

"Lucifer's goons is what happened!" She shouted, "I fought them off but they broke my bloody ankle!"

"Okay, well get down here," she said.

"I have a broken ankle, Buffy."

"Sam so help me god if you don't," he groaned and waked up the stairs to help her. She walked to sit down and then went stiff. She could feel a chance in the air... "Willow," she whispered and her eyes widened.

"Hey Buff!" Everyone turned to look. "Oh don't look all surprised, you guys knew this was gonna happen." She looked over at Rowena and smiled. "Thanks for the heads up," Rowena smiled and shoved Sam who stumbled down the stairs. Willow walked slowly over to Buffy. "No hug?"

"No... Willow don't do this!" Buffy begged, "we can help you."

"No you can't Buff," she caught sight of Tara and gave a wicked smile.

"Willow," Tara whispered, "please don't do what you are about to do."

"Why not?" She flicked her wrist and Tara fell to the ground and that's really when it sunk in. Willow really was beyond help this time. Buffy socked her upside the head before kneeing her in the stomach and flinging her backwards. Faith hit her in the back of the head wih her crutch and then Hailey raced over and stabbed her in the back.

"You know, the thing about daggers..." Willow ripped it out and it healed. "they don't do jack when I'm like this," she flung Hailey backwards and she hit the wall. Vi tackled her and began hitting her over and over. Willow held out a hand and she soared backwards and was impaled by one of the swords. Charlie took a sword off the wall. Everything she learned in Oz rushing back to her.

She kicked Willow in the stomach before swinging around with the blade which cut Willow's arm deep. Then Dawn marched into the room.

"Enough!" She clapped her hands and Willow was knocked backwards.

"Dawnie, where'd you learn to do that?" She got up,

"My name is Elaure," she said, her eyes flashing green. Willow craned her wrist and Elaure began to gasp for breath, she then snapped her fingers and Elaure's neck snapped almost tearing off her body. Buffy screamed, she ran over and knelt down.

"Dawnie?" She wasn't waking up, "Dawn!" Dean ran after her but Willow held a hand out in front of her. Buffy looked up in time to see Dean's neck snap. She felt reality crash into her,

"No, no, no, no, no!" She watched Charlie run the sword through Willow's stomach and drag it up. Willow sputtered and coughed. She sunk to her knees and her hair returned to normal.

"Oh god," she waved her hand and Hailey screamed and they watched as the Demon burned out of her. She sunk to her knees and began to puke.

"How could you!" Buffy screamed,

"Buff... You have to kill me." Willow said, in that moment she knew the old Willow was back.

"Willow... I can't lose anyone else." Buffy sobbed, "Dean..." She looked down and cried harder and she watched as his body returned to normal.

"Buff, you need to. If you don't you all are gonna die." Willow's hair started to turn gray again and she watched as Faith cut off her head. Buffy screamed. There was so much blood... She began to sob and she felt her stomach lurch. She looked down with shaky hands and puked. Her vision blurred and she began to hyperventilate.

They all watched as the strongest person most of them knew broke. Sam ran over to her and held her tightly, then everyone's attention moved to Rowena. She hightailed it out of the bunker.

"Dean, baby, you gotta wake up. Please I need you, our baby needs you!" Buffy screamed, "Dean! No, no, no, no, no! Come back, please come back!" Charlie began to sob, and Vi ripped the sword from her shoulder and ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly. Buffy looked over at Willow's body and she felt her soul tear in two. her best friend and the love of her life were both dead. It as because of her. Because they didn't trust Rowena to do the spell to keep Lucifer in the cage.

Willow was corrupted by such dark magic that it warped her completely. Tara began to scream and allat once it clicked inside Buffy's body.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" She bellowed

* * *

Dean watched from the veil as Buffy destroyed everything in her path.

"Winchester," Billie stepped up beside him. Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Let me stay..." He said quietly, "just let me stay..."

"Nu-uh, I told you and your brother. No more second chances. But... You aren't getting cast into oblivion. Lucifer wants your head."

"No!" He screamed, "just let me stay here. Please..."

"The mighty Dean Winchester reduced to tears..." Finally he looked at her,

"If I go with you, you make me a promise."

"Bargaining with a reaper?"

"Damn skippy, if anything happens to Sam and Buffy they are allowed back."

* * *

Buffy was done, with all of it. She didn't want to continue in this life anymore. The only thing stopping her from ending it all was her child.

"Buff?" Vi said,

"What?!" She snapped,

"We're giving both of them Hunters Funerals." Buffy began to cry again, she then felt someone pull her into a warm embrace. Sam, he was back to normal and he was grieving. Much to Sam's surprise Cass was crying, not sobbing but he had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Willow broke it, Arianrhod seemed certain they were going to have a life together and Willow shattered fate. And she was the only person strong enough to actually do it.

"Buffy," Sam said. "We are gonna do it in a couple hours... Faith, she's sewing Willow's head back on." Buffy nodded and cried harder, her world was shattered. Everything was broken now. Her best friend is dead. The love of her life is dead. An actual angel was in tears, the brother who was always so strong was barey holding it together and she knew he was doing it for her.

Charlie and Vi were both crying. Vi over Willow and Charlie over Dean. Dawn had woken up back to normal in the midst of the destruction of her family and she shut down, she was pressed against the wall crying silently. Hailey was drunk because she had lost her brother, even though she had just met him that was another family member lost. And Faith wasn't holding up as well as she let on. She had a poker face that would win her millions if she ever went to Vegas, but she was much worse than everyone. She was the one who actually killed Willow. Tara was taking it on stride, she was doing what she did best. Being Tara.

She was checking on everyone making sure they were okay, Buffy knew that she was hurt. Willow had cracked her wrist and knocked her out, but she wasn't letting it show. She wrapped her wrist in an ace-bandage and kept on going. Completely hiding the fact that she was grieving. She was making sure everyone else was okay before herself and that pissed Buffy off. Everyone had lost someone today, they should allow themselves to grieve but not Tara. Tara had always done this and when no one was looking that is when she cried. That is when she let herself grieve.

There was pool of blood where Willow had been and it was awful. Buffy kept staring at it. Someone had to clean it. Then she saw where Dean had been. How his neck was snapped so badly the blood started seeping out the back of his neck where he had been lying. Everything was wrong, everything felt so wrong.

Willow had gotten a jump on a higher being and that was terrifying to say the least. What would she had done if she got the upper hand on all of them. But in the end Willow realized she needed to be stopped. She saved Hailey's life and accepted death. Xander had walked in two hours after everything and was now off drinking with Hailey and occasionally checking on Dawn. He had lost his best friend since childhood. Hell she might as well been his sister,

Then Hailey got up and walked to her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Buffy was the one who lit the wood under Dean and Willow. She stood back and watched the flames engulf their bodies. Sam pulled her against him and she began to cry. She really wished she could have a drink... Or a thousand. But she couldn't, she got to watch her friends... Her family drink their sorrows away, all except Tara. Who was glued to her side the minute they entered the bunker after everything was ash.

Buffy went to Dean's room and laid down after changing into one of his shirts. She breathed in deeply, not wanting to forget his smell. Tara laid next to her and held Buffy tightly and finally let herself cry. For hours they cried together until their tear ducts were dry.

* * *

Tim found himself at another shitty motel, running from an assailant that was hired by Lucifer. He had heard rumors that the real devil was actually out and about but didn't believe it until now. He had no where to go. His house was gone, his sister was missing, he was in God knows where Ohio with a shit ton of "legally" obtained cash. But he couldn't risk a nice place to stay, because that meant people who were out to get him could easily find him. And sword guy wasn't his only enemy.

He had countless others that would love to literally sink their teeth into him, humans that wanted him dead because he pulled one over on them. Other hunters that he had gotten into trouble by mistake... There was no shortage of enemies not to mention he was already paranoid even before he became a hunter. But this was really making it worse, he rearranged the bed so it was in the corner of the room so he could face the windows, and the door to the bathroom and the door to the room itself.

He kept his gun on the nightstand, trying not to think to hard about it. He and his sister had been much worse off. Only difference was that he had his sister with him, now he doesn't even know if she's alive. He had to consider his options, be on the run for the rest of his natural life or until something gets him. Or just give up and take himself out.

And he was so goddamn tired of it all. He could die right now and be perfectly content... But it would have to be on his own terms. He wished he could at least find Jess, because if he could he wouldn't be alone. None of his other family would take him in, he got expelled from school for cracking someone's skull open. He drank and smoked cigarettes... So no, he had no one and nothing.

He had a dog, but she died when the house was practically incinerated. So again he had two options, he was tired of running. He was in one of those motels where if he decided to blow his brains out it wouldn't be an uncommon occurrence.

So now all he had to do was decide, live or die. A or B. He reached over and plucked up his gun. He looked down at the piece of metal and hard plastic that could easily end his life. How many others lives has it actually ended? He has killed humans before, he _had_ to kill humans before. And he did it with this gun. He shifted its weight before he closed his eyes and held it to the side of his head. He tried to pull the trigger but at the last second decided against it.

He sighed,

"What the fuck is the point?" He asked out loud,

"If you kill yourself you are gonna leave me behind." He looked to the doorway and saw Jess.

"Jessy! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Being locked up in psychos basement five miles from here. Let's just say that he won't be bothering anyone." She had a gleam to her eyes,

"Did you finally do it?"

"Buried alive in concrete." She said with a smirk, he laughed and got off the bed. He hugged her she wrapped her arms around him. He winced, "what happened while I was gone?" He moved the collar of his shirt to reveal the wound.

"Some crazy person with a sword. But I did get the dagger."

"Why did he attack you?" He explained to her what the man told him,

"I believe him." Tim said in a growl, "stabbed him in the gut and ran out to the car and drove. Four maybe five counties. The house burnt down, Macy didn't get out."

"She was Dad's dog." He nodded.

* * *

 _ **Almost Two Days Later**_

Buffy didn't know how long she slept. But when she woke up the clock read three a.m. She stretched and realized her stomach was ready to revolt if she didn't eat something. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find Sam and Faith drinking. They weren't drunk yet so that was a plus.

"Look who's finally up!" Faith said,

"Hey," Buffy barely managed, "how long was I out?"

"Almost two days," Sam said as he took a shot. Buffy nodded, got a bowl of super sugary cereal and sat down at the small table with them.

"B, we're here for you. Sam could really use a friend. Me n' my charms just don't seem to be enough."

"I don't need a friend, Faith. I need him back," then a thought crossed her mind. Sam saw the slight shift in her posture and the look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" She looked startled,

"Why? It is ten years Sam... Ten years I can be with him! We can raise our kid an-"

"Dean wouldn't want you to do this! I don't want you to do this. Not a single person here does!"

"Why do you care?" She asked,

"You're the only family I have left! The minute Dean told me you were pregnant you were a Winchester. Even before that! My brother loved you so much that he wanted a relationship with you. Do you know how I knew he was screwed up after getting out of purgatory? It's because when he thought I was asleep he would look at a picture of the two of you together... He wasn't like that with Lisa and Ben. You were everything to him... Maybe," a few tears fell from his eyes. "Maybe I just need the thing he held closest to his heart around me so it doesn't feel like he's gone. Maybe I need the last of my family." Buffy was in tears,

"Okay, well..." Faith got to her feet and hobbled out of the kitchen.

"I don't have anyone else, Buffy. I am not going to sit by and watch you do something so stupid that in the end it will get you killed. It wouldn't work anyways, Billie, that reaper, said that we ran out of lives. When me and Dean die we stay dead." Buffy let go of a strangled sob.

"I don't know what else to do, Sam. What am I supposed to do, tell my kid that he was the most amazing man I have ever known? Show them the very few pictures we have?" Her voice was broken, he could see how much pain she was in. "I didn't just lose the love of my life, I lost my best friend... It hurts, Sam!" She screamed, "I don't want to keep going. If I wasn't pregnant..."

"Dean would want you to keep going," Sam said.

"Maybe I don't care what he wants..." She took an angry bite of cereal, "maybe I'll just let Amara have her bitch fit and destroy everything." She took another bite and then she felt a strange fluttering sensation. She felt again. Her baby kicked and more tears rolled out of her eyes and she began weep. Sam got up and hugged her tightly. "It kicked," Buffy whispered.

"We will get through this."

* * *

Buffy heard Dean's phone ring and her heart stopped. She glared at the device made out of metal and glass.

"You trying to set in on fire with your eyes?" Faith asked, it had been a week since Dean had died and nothing had gotten easier. She may have been done crying her eyes out but now she was being the biggest bitch in the entire world. Buffy snatched it off the table,

"Hello?!" She snapped,

"This is Jessica Anders and we need help!" She heard screaming in the background, "if you can find anyway to get Perrysburg Ohio." Buffy heard her scream and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Better hurry your pretty ass, Slayer." She heard Jessica scream again. She slammed the phone down on the table.

"Sam, Charlie!" They ran out, "Jessica Anders called and she is in trouble. I need to do something and I need to channel my anger. Might as well save someone at the same time." They packed fairly quickly Sam handing Charlie her sword saying that he "saved" it.

Loading into the Impala Buffy told him where they were going and they set off.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... That's all I have to say. Hailey's relevance is coming into play halfway through next chapter. I hate myself for what I did, but it needed to be done. Before the sneak peak, I would like to give you some hope but beyond that I am not allowing myself to.**_

Buffy must have kept something of his because he found himself sitting next to Charlie in the back seat of the Impala.

 _ **That's all you are allowed to know for any sort of confirmation that things will be resolved. Now... *ensues drum roll***_

 _ **A sneak peak at the next chapter:**_

Buffy looked on helplessly as the man ran a sword though Sam. Her eyes burned with tears. It couldn't be happening. She held the scythe in her hands and got up off the ground, before she could advance Charlie rushed in front of her.

"What are you gonna do with that pretty little sword, girl?" He asked,

"I learned a lot of things when I was in Oz, and one of them." She kicked him in the chest before cutting through his stomach with the sword. "Being a badass was one of them." Buffy looked over at Sam to see if he was okay, he was kneeling now and he nodded to assure her he was fine. Then she heard a growl next to her. She could feel hot breathe and she swung the scythe like a bat and the hell hound yelped. Then she heard a howl or... Several.

"Yeah... My dogs might be a bit upset if you hurt me." Sam screamed and a bite mark appeared on his shoulder. Then a bright light shined. Buffy spared glance...

 _ **So, if you leave a review you I will give you each a fragment of my soul to do with as you please.**_


End file.
